Accepting Love
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: *Complete, RE-Write ON HOLD* Will Yuuri learn to knowledge his love for Wolfram and accept it? Yuuram/Wolyuu
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, it would be a Yaoi instead of a Shonen-ai.**

***/ *Rewrite*/ ***

* * *

_Everyone had a spirit guide, this spirit protects and guards them untill who they protect no longer needs them. _

_One no longer needs his/her guide when they mature or go into adult hood, when they are able to stand on their own. _

_When this happens, many lose the memory of ever having a guide. Others are able to keep the memory, others had no knowledge their protectors ever existed. _

_Some spirits are in the form of little kids, teens, or even animals. This depends on the person. Not all know that they had a spirit guide. _

_A person his able to see only his/her protector and is unable to see another's unless the spirit wants to be seen or if the protected wants their protector seen. _

_Those who have no knowledge of their protector are the others with the protector in the form of an animal, their pet to be precise. _

_

* * *

_

**Y**uuri lay on his side in the bedroom on earth, he was still dressed in his black school uniform, though they were wet, soaking his bed as well.

A blank look was in his dark eyes, he seemed to not even be breathing, he blinked slowly, he didn't understand.

He had woken up with an insane headache, he decided to head back to Shin Makoku, and went straight to the bathroom and jumped in, though -nothing happened.

Yuuri wasn't so much upset at not being able to get back more than knowing he left Shin Makoku on bad terms with Wolfram-again.

**{An hour before}**

"Yuu-Chan?!" Yuuri's mother exclaimed as she knelt down beside the tub, placing a loving and gentle hand on her son's shoulder, her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Yuu-Chan!" she hugged him tightly.

"I can't get back." Yuuri answered softly, pain crossing his face.

His mother titled her head to one side like a puppy, her eyes loving yet worried, tears still flowing yet began to subside. "Back? To where?"

Shori entered the bathroom and gasped at the sight of his little brother in the tub, fully dressed. "Yu-Chan!"

"You know where!" Yuuri shouted. "To Shin Makoku." Yuuri stood up, water running off his black hair, down his light-tanned cheeks which gave the effect of him crying.

He then felt a quick sting of dizziness and sat abruptly on the tub's edge. His mother seemed to be more worried than he had ever seen her, it was like he had come back from the dead or something because she and Shori had looked as white as a ghost as he lost balance and sat down.

**{Present}**

The dark-haired king had locked himself in his room after that, he lay in the dark, refusing to talk to his family.

He didn't understand, why couldn't he get back? Why was his family pretending not to know of Shin Makoku? And why did they seem so worried for him?

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuuri's eyes snapped open at the unmistakable male voice.

He sat up, far to quickly, to see the tall boy with spiky dark black, that looks almost purple, hair, almost pale-white skin, and all to dark green eyes that looked almost black, with wide-cat-like pupils.

He looked like another version of Yuuri's Maou-mode, though he wasn't. He had been Yuuri's guide, though…

"Why are you here?" Yuuri demanded.

The boy was sitting on Yuuri's desk, his legs crossed, his arm resting across his leg, his other hand holding a baseball catalog Yuuri made himself of his favorite baseball players awhile back.

The older boy sighed and leaned his head to one side, looking at Yuuri though half-closed eyes.

"Didn't I explain this to you when I first appeared to you? When you were four?" Yuuri hadn't seen Blood since he was first flushed into the world of Shin Makoku.

In fact, Yuuri had forgotten all about Blood when he had seen the pretty boy Mazoku, Wolfram von Bielefeld and become Maou.

Though he had often thought of Blood, in fact, once he returned to Earth for the first time he had looked every where for his Spirit protector, he then remembered that Blood had said he would leave once Yuuri came to the point when he no longer needed him.

The young dark-haired boy had thought that day had come when he had chosen to become the Maou of Shin Makoku. But now, Blood had returned, did Yuuri still need him?

"I mean, I thought I no longer needed you when I went to Shin Makoku and decided to become their king." the spiky haired teen titled his head to one side, eyeing the younger boy on the bed. "Went where? To become what?" It wasn't a sarcastic tone, it wasn't a judging tone, it was more a concerned tone.

"Yuuri--how do I say this--you…well, you haven't been anywhere…not for awhile anyway."

* * *

Yuuri stood up and shook of the sick, dizzying feeling in his head away.

"You probably don't know since you haven't been around, but, about a year or so ago I was flushed into a world where demons live, and they look like humans, and skeletons fly, dragons exist, and there I become Demon King,"

"I made friends with Conrad, who is a half-Mazoku and he protects me, along with Gunter, my royal advisor and teacher, Gwendal…I'm not really sure what his job his, but he does most of the paper work I'm supposed to do,"

"and I also-by mistake-got myself engaged to Wolfram, He's Gwendal's and Conrad's younger brother, their mother, the Maou before me." Yuuri took a deep breath realizing that he had explained the beginning to Blood in one breath.

Said person blinked at Yuuri and said nothing.

Damn him! He was always calm, cool, and collected.

* * *

He continued to tell Blood how the 'engagement' thing happened and about some of the minor adventures He, Conrad, Wolfram and some others had.

He also told him about how Murata was the Great Sage and how they soon brought Wolfram and his brothers-and accidentally Gunter-back to earth to find the fourth forbidden box.

He told him about the four boxes and then back tracked into some stories of when Wolfram and he ran into the bearbees or the time they got captured and was saved by Adelbert, a man who feels that the Mazoku are simply toys of the Original King--

Yuuri took time to explain who _he_ was--then moved on to how easily Wolfram got upset, how he always calls him 'wimp', then moved on to talk about how Wolfram called off the engagement then--after said minor events and a battle--called it on again, then he began to talk about Greta, his and Wolfram's daughter.

Blood listened to every word Yuuri spoke, taking note that everything Yuuri talked about it always ventured back to the boy called 'Wolfram'.

_This should be easier than I thought. _Blood thought.

* * *

**Y**uuri lay on his back on his bed, his arms stretched out like Christ on the cross. His gaze was fixed on the white ceiling above him.

"Yuuri," Blood spoke softly, he was now standing beside Yuuri, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes half closed.

Yuuri's gaze was now on Blood, Yuuri still had no idea why he was given such a name, or had he named him?

"What does this boy-" Blood paused a moment as Yuuri sat up. "Wolfram…what is he to you?" Blood re-phrased the question.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Blood sighed and rolled his eyes. "You've been telling me about your dream-"

"It wasn't a dream!" Yuuri interrupted.

Blood ignored the comment. "And every event you've spoken of it seems to always lead to Wolfram."

Blood sighed and shook his head. _This may take longer than I thought... _

"What?" Yuuri asked as if he didn't understand.

"You keep talking about this boy Wolfram." Blood knew he had to tell Yuuri, tell him that he couldn't have possibly been to the world or met the people he spoke of.

"Yuuri…" Blood began, sitting beside the dark-haired boy. "You've been in an almost coma for about four months, you've been asleep."

Yuuri stared at the older boy, his eyes wide, his dark eyes were confused and in denial. "Blood…I've been to Shin Makoku and back in the past four months and even longer, I just returned yesterday."

Blood shook his head, he felt a sharp pain in his chest for the other boy. Yuuri took a breath and shook his head. "If I've been in a coma, why am I not in the hospital?"

"You were waking up and so the doctors allowed your parents to take you home."

"What made me fall into the coma?"

"Murata said that you stood up to the three boys ganging up on him and when they slammed you into the wall, your head hit hard and you blacked out. You've been asleep since."

Yuuri blinked and stood up. "That is not what happened!"

"Really? So the thugs didn't slam you to a wall?"

"No! they did but I never blacked out!"

"Yuuri…"

* * *

The Shibuya family sat at the table quietly, watching Yuuri eat with a painful look in his eye. "Yu-Chan…" his mother began but then stopped, her youngest son's black eyes were glazed over like he had no soul in him, like he wasn't a person anymore.

Yuuri finished his food and got up without a word, ready to go back to his room and continue to drown in his self pity.

The door bell rang and Shori went to answer it, Yuuri waited to see who is was.

"Hay, Shibuya." A very familiar voice reached Yuuri's ears, he turned soulless eyes to see Ken Murata, his friend since middle school.

"Murata…" Yuuri whispered softly as he remembered Murata's role in his said to be dream.

Murata smiled, his brown eyes seemed concerned for his friend, his blue-black hair was hidden half-way by a baseball cap. The large, thin-framed glasses Murata wore caught light and hid his eyes when he turned to look at the others.

"Well Shibuya, up for school today?" Murata asked, turning back to face Yuuri, his voice holding back some knowledge, Yuuri just knew. He nodded and walked out with his friend.

He didn't want to go to school but he had to ask.

* * *

"Murata…" Yuuri really didn't know what to say, he was afraid if he brought up Shin Makoku and Murata laughed, he knew he'd be embarrassed, but, he figured it was worth a shot.

He wanted… no…needed to know if he had only dreamed Wolfram…Ah! No…everyone! He wanted to know if he only dreamed up _everyone_!

Yuuri held his head and shook his head quickly, Blood had been right…he'd been thinking of Wolfram non-stop…why was that?

The supposed answer appeared in Yuuri's mind and he quickly dismissed the possibility.

"Shibuya?" Yuuri looked at Murata who was now standing in front of him, looking concerned.

"I'm OK." he answered. "Hay, I'm told it was just a dream…but…I gotta know…Shin Makoku…"

"Shibuya," Murata cut him off only to be cut off himself.

"I know, I know, I was told it was a dream but I just…no…I don't know…I.."

"Shibuya!" Murata spoke more sharply. Yuuri shut up, jerking his head up, staring at his friend with wide, confused eyes.

"Why don't you tell me about it." Yuuri felt his jaw drop.

"Huh?" Yuuri didn't understand.

"Tell me about your dream." Murata reiterated carefully, Yuuri's eyes dimmed. Murata hated this.

"Well…," Yuuri began slowly, explaining as they walked.

A small smirk appeared across his face when Yuuri had began to babble about Wolfram.

"Shibuya."

Yuuri stopped talking and looked over to his friend. "Yeah?"

"You have to come to terms with something. But I can't tell you, because if I did, it wouldn't hold as much meaning as it would if you figured it out yourself."

"What?" Yuuri clearly didn't understand what Murata was saying.

Murata sighed. "You. Yuuri. Need to realize something."

"Something? Like what?"

Murata shook his head and gave a tired sigh. "I can't tell you."

"OK…um…is that why Blood is back?"

Murata lifted an eyebrow. "He's your spirit protector, correct?" Yuuri nodded, his dark eyes glued to his friend.

"Well, yes. Or so I would assume."

"How come my family has no knowledge of Shin Makoku or of Wolfram and the others?" Yuuri mentally kicked himself for referring to Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter and 'others' when he was spoiling his accidental fiancé by saying his name at every chance.

"Come on, we'll be late for school." Murata answered, ignoring the question completely.

_He didn't deny that it wasn't real, or confirm if it was just a dream…_ Yuuri thought as he walked behind his friend.

_I need to realize something…but what? _

_**You know the answer, think. **_Yuuri stopped walking. Who's voice was that?

* * *

**A/N::: I rewrote this from it's original version to this. I say, this is **_**waayy**_** better than the first. **

**I'll be rewriting pretty much all the Accepting Love chapters. ^-^ **

**Reason for re-writing::: This story is my second most popular and I feel I can make the story better. **

**Please review. Thx. **


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou!**

**A/N::: *Chapter Rewritten* I have enabled anonymous reviews, so, even if you don't have an account, you can review my story. Thank You ****Yuuram88**** for telling me that, I didn't know. **

**lol Also, Yeah, I've watched the episode you're talking about and that episode is kinda my inspiration for this fic. **

**Warnings::: Minor language**

_**And remember for every one that reads my stories and doesn't leave a review a bishonen gets his heart broken.**_

**{~Hope U All Enjoy~}**

* * *

Yuuri sat at his desk in the second row of the class room next to the window, the window was opened enough to let the cool fall breeze in.

He was gazing out the window, not even listening to the teacher, who was talking about King Tut--, Yuuri was trying to piece together what he needed to come to terms with, though he had a feeling it had something to do with…

He shook his head. That couldn't be it. He knew how he felt about…

_No you don't…_

Black eyes blinked, looking around the room slyly, then realizing the voice had come from inside his head, which meant that voice belonged to Blood.

_Think about it Yuuri, and you will find your answer…_

Yuuri slouched and let his head fall into the palm of his hand.

He thought about the events of the day…he had gotten up and went to the bathroom to go back…then his mother had come in…he didn't have anything he needed to admit about her…then Shori had come in…the only thing Yuuri could think of was how Shori was always telling Yuuri to call him 'big brother' but that didn't seem like the answer.

Yuuri's eyes widened. What about Blood! He had returned! Maybe that meant he needed to tell Blood something…but then again…for some reason, that didn't sound right either.

Yuuri hung his head, palms of his hands pressed to his eyes, mentally kicking himself. He didn't know anything. Who or what was he supposed to come to terms with?

The young teen was pulled from his thoughts as his teacher struck his desk with a metal yard stick.

Yuuri jumped an inch or so and looked up at the man in his late fifties. "Y-yeah?" He asked as he sat upright in his seat again.

"King Tut, what can you tell me about him?" He asked as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

Yuuri hadn't been paying any attention so he knew he wouldn't be able to give an acceptable answer. "UH…he was a King…" Laugher erupted all around Yuuri.

"We all know that. What did he do during his rule." Yuuri blinked…Tut had done something? Or was this a trick question?

"Uh…is this a trick question?..." Yuuri was rewarded with more laughter.

He wasn't trying to be funny, but he decided he'd let it be. His teacher sighed, clearly fed up with the class and left to most likely, get a sub to watch them for a few minutes.

"Nice one, Shibuya!" A few boys yelled, others slapped him on the back still laughing.

He turned to smile at them, though he didn't understand why they were laughing.

* * *

**{Shin Makoku, Blood Pledge Castle}**

Greta sat at a white-cloth covered table with Lady Celi beside the garden drinking green tea and munching on cinnamon-sugar cookies.

Her large brown eyes looked happy yet sad. She missed Yuuri and Wolfram.

Yuuri had gone to earth about a week ago and Wolfram was out patrolling the borders with his solders.

Normally, when her parents were gone or busy, she would spend time with Conrad or Gwendal, though they were both busy.

Conrad was training some new recruits and Gwendal could be heard and sometimes even seen trying to escape from Anissina and her crazy inventions.

So Greta was spending time with her grandmother.

Greta hopped down from her wooden, high-back chair and grabbed the watering can and began to carefully water the flowers on the railing.

She sighed a few times and Celi picked her up and hugged her close. Celi hated seeing her sons and her granddaughter upset or hurt in anyway.

"Wolfram will be back in a few hours and His Majesty Yuuri will return soon." Greta nodded slowly, she wasn't worried that they wouldn't come back, she just felt lonely.

She knew she always clung to Yuuri but when he wasn't around she felt more compelled to cling to Wolfram, though with him and Yuuri not around…she felt really lonely… and a little abandoned.

* * *

**{Earth; Tokyo, Japan}**

Blood was sitting on the couch when Yuuri arrived home, he looked around and noticed, no one was home but him and Blood.

"Where is everyone?" He let his bag hit the floor by the table with a loud thud and went into the kitchen.

"Mom went shopping and Dad's at work. Shori…I don't know where he is." Blood answered absently as he flipped though channels.

Yuuri shook his head, he was thankful no one was home. Since he was the only one who could see Blood, they'd only see the remote in the air and channels changing.

"What do you mean "mom" and "dad"?"

Blood didn't even shift his gaze from the TV. "It's easier to say it that way than say 'your mom and dad',"

_Because I'm really another version of you, _Blood turned off the TV when he couldn't find anything good to watch.

Yuuri eyed the other boy wondering what he meant by that be decided not to fill his head with to many things at one time.

"Blood…maybe you can help me. Murata said I have come to realize something…but I don't fully understand." Yuuri breathed as he sat down on the couch.

Blood didn't respond, he only sat staring at the blank TV screen, his dark eyes unblinking. "Well…"

"By the way; I know for a fact that I did not dream up Shin Makoku and everyone!" Yuuri snapped, leaning on his hands as he leaned towards the teen before him.

"Really? So you're sure you didn't dream it all up?"

"I know I didn't!"

Blood smiled and Yuuri blinked, leaning away from the teen next to him. "So, if you know you didn't dream all of it, you need to figure out the next step."

Yuuri stood and spun on his heal to face the other. "What do I need to figure out?!"

Blood said thoughtfully, he was trying to help without telling it all. "You're in denial about something…or someone."

If he had only said someone then that would be giving it away, then again, Yuuri's so dense it'd most likely go right over his head.

Yuuri blinked and then started pacing the length of the living room. "OK…_if_…I'm in denial…I'd be in denial about…" Yuuri stopped and growled in frustration.

Then he snapped his fingers and hit his fist to his palm.

"Figured it out?" Blood asked.

"But I'm not in denial about anything! If anyone is it's Wolfram!"

"What?"

"I mean, he keeps saying we're engaged and stuff but it was a complete accident! So I need to figure out how to get him out of denial!"

Yuuri looked so proud of himself. Blood shook his head and sighed loudly.

_As dense as ever..._

If he had been a cartoon, he would have fallen over and probably turned into a puddle.

"What?" Yuuri whinnied in the same tone he used with Wolfram when he calls him a wimp, which reminded...

"Hay! You said I've been in a coma for a few months and said Shin Makoku was a dream! You lied to me!"

Blood snickered to himself, as he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yuuri, we just cleared that up moments ago."

"Why did you lie in the beginning?" Yuuri asked, pushing himself up, sitting on his knees.

"The plan was to keep you thinking it was a dream so you'd come to terms faster, though it seemed to eat at you so we dismissed our first plan."

Blood paused then shook his head. "Though the plan only lasted less than two days…maybe we should have kept it going…"He added as Yuuri looked as if he was going to erupt like a volcano, then the red taint to his face faded as he blinked as he realized something.

"You and Murata…you mean…Murata can see you?" Blood laughed and nodded.

Yuuri jumped back when he laughed, he rarely laughed…kinda like Wolfram…and Gwendal!… he added quickly, Yuuri thought that once he got back he'd have to ask Anissina to help him get them to laugh.

Yuuri slapped himself for his thought, He wanted them to laugh not get their heads blown up.

Blood, watching Yuuri closely, stood silently hoping that this new plan of Murata's would work and not turn into a pain.

Yuuri sat abruptly on the hardwood floor, his eyes closed.

"So, tell me about the Shin Makoku world."

Blood had known it was real, though he's been there, he couldn't remember anything about it, he hadn't been there in over a thousand years…at least not in his form.

"Well, in Shin Makoku, there are these skeletons that fly, they have big brown wings that look kinda like dragon wings, I call them Kohi, and oh!, fish skeletons that swim and there are these birds that call out 'bad omen' when they fly by." Yuuri was listing off the animals by counting them off on his fingers.

Blood stood quietly, listening to Yuuri. "And then Wolfram called them our children because they grew by our love, or so says Wolfram." He had been talking about an animal called 'bearbee'.

"A while after that this little girl came to the castle and said she was my daughter, which, as Wolfram acts, took that seriously and called me a cheater…"

Blood smiled, Yuuri started to talk about Wolfram again, if this worked, Blood wouldn't have to use plan three.

"Then he said he was her father too, since he and I are engaged."

"You seem to like him a lot." Blood said.

Yuuri nodded. "Yep, he and I are real good friends."

Blood gave a heavy sigh and fell backwards onto the sofa. Of course. It wouldn't be _that_ easy. Nothing is _ever easy_!

"That's not what I meant." Blood breathed as he brushed a few strands of dark colored hair from his face. "I meant, you like him more than as a friend."

Yuuri laughed nervously as he stood up, running a hand through his black hair. "No I don't. Wolfram's a treasured friend."

Blood closed his eyes and cursed softly. Why, why, _why_!?!

* * *

**{Four hours Later, Murata's home}**

Murata and Blood sat outside of Murata's house on the porch. "So…he still won't admit he loves sir Von Bielefeld?" Murata asked as he leaned back.

Blood nodded. "I know the kid is dense, but he never shuts up about the blonde. It should be obvious, even to him!"

Blood snapped as he hit his head on the wooden post. Murata laughed at the sight. Blood was like Conrad, calm, cool, and collected, rarely acted out in anyway.

"Well, guess we'll need to move on to plan three."

Blood eyes widened and he groaned. "Can't we skip that plan?"

"No. It may actually work, so we have to."

"_We_? What do you mean _we_?" Blood asked, his dark eyes narrowed at the sage beside him. "And I don't know a thing about the boy Wolfram."

Blood huffed hotly. Murata chuckled again, When Blood acted like that, it was as if he and Wolfram were clones.

"Well, I'd act like him but that may be a little weird." Murata knew that Blood would kill him, but, the plan might work.

"And, you should know about him, you did just say Shibuya never shuts up about him."

"How is _me_ acting like _Wolfram_ going to make Yuuri admit he loves the prince? I mean, what if he falls in love with _me_?"

Murata burst into a fit of laughter, his eyes shut tight and a hand over his mouth, Blood shot him a death glare, he couldn't see it, but he felt the kick to his side.

"I'm…sorry," Murata gasped. "But I _highly_ doubt _Yuuri_ would fall _in love _with _you_." He gasped once again as he was struck over the head, hard.

"Just try for a day, and if it doesn't work we'll move to plan four, OK?" Blood sighed, he knew there would be no way he'd win this fight.

Not with this pain in the ass. Murata just wanted to see him suffer and squirm!

* * *

**And remember for every one that reads my stories and doesn't leave a review a bishonen gets his heart broken.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hate this plan

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

****Chapter Rewritten****

**Warnings: Minor cursing, Shonen-Ai / Yaoi , Minor (nothing Graphic) Male X Male scene**

_**And remember for every one that reads my stories and doesn't leave a review a bishonen gets his heart broken.**_

* * *

Yuuri woke up to dark green eyes staring at down at him. Yuuri screamed, like a five-year-old girl in a horror film, and fell out of bed with a loud, sharp and painful **THUD!**.

"Blood! What are you doing?" Yuuri sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head with his left hand while his right hand propped him up.

"Watching you sleep." Blood cooed softly as he smiled a 'pretty boy' smile. Yuuri blushed at the smile that reminded him oh-so-much of a certain blonde bishonen in Shin Makoku.

"Well don't!" Yuuri snapped as he forced himself away from his thoughts, he stood up and walked over to his desk where his school uniform was laid out.

"And stop smiling like that." Yuuri was walking out the door with his black school uniform in hand.

Blood followed him with a sweet, dreamy look in his dark green almost black eyes. His hands folded behind his back, his dark hair falling over his eyes half-way.

Yuuri felt him as he got closer and he blushed as an image with Wolfram flooded his mind…

How the blonde would follow him to the bathrooms or back to the bedroom or…

"Why are you following me?" Yuuri asked as he spun around to see Blood trailing him like another someone he knows.

Yuuri took swallowed hard and shook his head. He so had to stop thinking about _him _and focus on what needed to be done.

Blood rolled his eyes. _Cause this is dumb-ass Murata's plan. _

"Because," Blood mentally kicked himself at how he purred his answer, he so didn't want to do this, not that he didn't like Yuuri, he was Yuuri - in a way - , and so, this was weird! "Thought I'd wash you back for you."

Blood was going to kill Murata in the most slow and painful way he could think of.

Yuuri backed up, his face red. "No way! What's with you? You're acting…" _Just like…_

"Just like?…"

"What? No," Yuuri shook his head, black eyes closing momentarily. "different from your normal self." he finished, black eyes opening.

Blood sighed and let Yuuri run into the bathroom… alone.

"I hate this plan, I hate this plan." Blood chanted angrily as he stomped his way down the stairs to the living room.

"How is this possibly going to work? It makes no damn sense!" Blood muttered under his breath and flopped onto the sofa just as Murata-the-pain-in-the-ass walked in.

"Morn…eek!..." Murata was struck with a pillow, and since he wasn't prepared for the impact, he 'eek'ed like a small girl, it hurt and he fell to the floor.

He rubbed the stinging feeling from his cheek. "UH…What was that for?" Murata straightened his glasses, which were lop sided on his face, on lens was titled up off his eye and stood up slowly.

"For this stupid, damn, ridicules, weird, wrong, idiotic, pathetic, waste of time, no good plan of yours!" he listed off as Murata paled with each word.

"Is there no end?" Murata asked after 'idiotic' was said.

"Why do I have to flirt with Yuuri?" Blood snapped once he finished his list.

"...I explained this, didn't I?" Murata was clearly confused.

He may be smart, but he could be pretty damn stupid when it came to Blood and his mood swings.

"It'll be fine. Just keep acting like sir von Bielefeld and I'm sure it'll all work out!" Murata chirped happily as he walked into the kitchen at Yuuri's mother's request.

"Coming Mama!" Murata called out as he walked away from Blood.

Murata smiled at himself, true he wanted this plan to work, but the real reason he thought it up was to get some funny entertainment.

"Damn, stupid, messed up, horrible plan making sage." Blood muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, slouching on the sofa.

"OH!" He heard Murata gasp loudly as the dark-brown eyed boy came running from the kitchen.

Blood sat up straight and watching wearily as the sage raced over to him. "Be right back, mama!" He called as he grabbed Blood's hand and pulled him out the door of the living room.

He yanked on Blood's wrist, causing the teen to step forward involuntarily, Murata spun to be behind Blood and pressed on hand to his lower back and the other to his next, pushing him up the stairs.

"Go!" Murata ordered, facial expression and eyes set with determination.

"Go? Go Where?" Blood asked, his eyes larger than normal, he leaned back, trying to prevent Murata from pushing him up the flight of steps.

"Into the bathroom! Along with Shibuya!" Murata explained, exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Blood had the same expression as Yuuri did when he found Wolfram in his bed for the first time.

"SO NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Blood's eyes looked like a frog's that had just gotten run over by an eighteen wheeler.

"I will not! Forget it! Stop pushing damn it!" Blood hissed, setting his feet on one step.

"But your supposed to act like lord von Bielefeld, so get in the bathroom with Shibuya and flirt!"

"No, No, NO, NO!" _Does Wolfram really flirt this much with Yuuri?!_

Blood was being pushed up the stairs to the bathroom, despite all of the teens protests and fighting, all the while Murata was trying hard not to laugh, Blood was already at the bathroom door, damn, the sage was stronger than he looked.

**///~///~///**

Yuuri heard the bathroom door open and shut loudly. "Hello?" He asked, leaning out of the glass door of the shower to see Blood standing in front of the door, his back to Yuuri.

"Damn sage. I'll kill him."

"You OK?" Yuuri asked slowly, unsure what Murata had done to Blood to make him wanna kill him, Yuuri tilted his head to one side, he smiled at Blood's peeved look.

Blood sighed and turned on his, as Murata had called it, his Wolfram-mode. _I __**hate**__ this damn plan!_

"Fine," He muttered then spoke up. "I said I'd wash your back." Blood turned to face Yuuri, Blood crossed his arms over his chest and for a moment, Yuuri thought he saw Wolfram but blinked and saw only Blood.

Yuuri laughed nervously and pulled his head back into the shower stall. "Ah, no. But thanks anyway."

**{Shin Makoku, Blood Pledge Castle}**

Wolfram paced back and fourth in front of the fountain in the garden as Greta and his mother sat at the table eating lime cake, peanut butter cookies, and drinking mint tea.

Wolfram shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn it." He muttered, making sure his voice was low enough to were Greta wouldn't hear him curse.

"Where is the wimp? He's been gone for two weeks!" Wolfram was going to kill him when he got back.

How dare Yuuri leave for so long when he has work to do as King, and who or what gave the wimp the right to leave his daughter and fiancé for so long?

_That pathetic wimpy cheater! _Wolfram felt the fire within him rise dangerously and tried to calm down by taking a few deep breaths.

Wolfram was pulled from his thoughts when Greta placed her hand on his. He looked down into her big brown eyes. "He'll come back." She whispered and Wolfram found himself smiling.

The young girl seemed to be just like Yuuri, even though she wasn't related to him by blood, she seemed to be as happy-go-lucky as Yuuri seemed to be.

Wolfram knelt down and hugged her close.

There was a loud _**BOOM!**_ and everyone turned their head toward the sound.

Gwendal was running from the direction with his hair sticking straight up, his face covered in a black powder, which indicated that he was Anissina's recent genie-pig.

"Uh…" Greta slowly hid herself behind Wolfram's legs as she giggled. Wolfram, placing a hand on her head, smiled down at her as Gwendal glared in their direction.

Wolfram tired to quickly mask his smile but to no avail.

"Gwendal!" Anissina called out from a distance. "Get back here!" The pink-haired, blue-eyed woman came running towards them with a large smile on her face that seemed to reach from ear to ear.

Cheri laughed at the sight of he eldest son, she stood up and walked over to him, attempting to fix his hair.

"My poor Gwendal." She joked, he only grumbled as Gunter walked by, then Gwendal pushed the other man into the arms of Anissina.

"Ah! Gunter! Come help me." She said, not really giving the silver-haired man a choice and dragging him back to her lab.

"I have paperwork to do." he said as he stomped away like a child who didn't get a toy he wanted.

Greta and Cheri laughed hard while Wolfram stood still watching his brother act like a child. Wolfram felt like laughing but was to surprised by Gwendal's actions to do so.

**{Earth; Tokyo, Japan}**

Yuuri grabbed Murata and then ran out the door right after his shower. "Bye! Be back later!" Yuuri called out as he and his friend left.

Blood stood at the top of the stair case, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair and cloths drenched in warm water.

"I'd say I'm annoyed he left like that, but I'm more happy he left." Blood mused to himself as he leaned a hip on the railing.

He tilted his head to one side listening to Yuuri's mother in the kitchen, she was humming something but he couldn't make it out.

Blood walked into the living room in complete new attire, a dark blue T-shirt and black blue jeans, his hair was half-hidden under a white towel as he dried his hair.

Yuuri's mother was cooking what she was always seen cooking. Curry. Blood smiled and shook his head. It surprised him at how he felt so close to the Shibuya family.

"So, what's the plan Ken-Chan thought up?" Blood blinked at Yuuri's mother, she had her back to him stirring the curry.

"Well, the Curry is done. Bloo-Chan, want some?"

Bloo-Chan? Blood blinked. Wait. "You know about me?"

"Of course!" Miko said as she set a plate of Curry on the table for him.

"I heard you and Ken-Chan earlier talking about a plan. Then I heard him drag you up to Yuu-Chan." Blood blinked in confusion. "I've known about you since Yuu-Chan was small, he would talk to you all the time and even talk about you."

Blood nodded, remembering those days. Yuuri had been so cute as a child, though he had always wondered if dressing the young boy up in dresses would affect him in some way.

He hadn't thought it to be true until Yuuri had brought home Wolfram. Blood pulled himself away from his thoughts when he realized he hadn't answered Miko's question.

"That sage as the idea that if I act like Wolfram it'll make Yuuri realize his love for Wolfram. Though I don't think it will work."

Miko sat across from Blood listening with interest. Her chin rested in her hands as he elbows rested on the table.

She listened as Blood explained the first two plans and explained that they had taken the memory from her and the family but returned it when the first plan hadn't worked out. Then went on to rant about the plan they were working with now.

"Well, I agree with you, Bloo-Chan. Perhaps this may work;" at first, Blood thought she meant Murata's third plan, but then he thought differently when she said she agreed with him, he was confused..

"Oh! Can you send Yuu-Chan back in time?" Blood blinked. Miko smiled happily.

"I just may be within my power." He nodded. "I think I know just what do for that plan." Blood added in perfect understanding of what she was thinking.

**{Yuuri's High School}**

Yuuri sat at a table on the far left of the school cafeteria, his tray held a chicken pattie sandwich, a carton of milk, tatter tots with some ketchup poured over them and a cup of strawberry yogurt. The sandwich was half eaten and everything else was only poked at.

Yuuri's mind was far to concerned with what had taken place between him and Blood.

_**((( Flash-back )))**_

Yuuri stood in the shower stall, steam had entangled itself around his body as hot water poured over his head and shoulders. He heard a whisper of cloth coming closer to the shower.

"Yuuri…" Was that…Yuuri shook his head. _He_ was in Shin Makoku not in the bathroom with him…wasn't he?

"Uh…w-wh-what?" He heard a soft chuckle as the glass door was opened slowly and then slid shut quietly, he then felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and he blushed.

"What are you doing?" He asked slowly.

Blood rolled his eyes but kept his voice a soft purr, he leaned his head down to have his lips brush against Yuuri's ear. "Why don't you relax?"

Yuuri's black - nearly purple in the steam - eyes widened, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat with difficultly and pushed the other body away from him.

He heard himself say; "Stop it Wolfram! Just cut it out!" and felt completely horrible about calling the person in the bathroom with him by another name that clearly wasn't Blood's name.

"B-Bl-Blood…I'm…sorry." He finished almost silently as he threw on his uniform and dashed out the door, not really drying off.

_**((( End of Flash-back )))**_

Yuuri groaned silently to himself and rested his forehead on the table. He felt so horrible, calling Wolfram's name when it was Blood.

But it wasn't as if they were having sex, so it wasn't that bad…but it still was on some level. Yuuri groaned almost silently.

Yuuri felt his face grow hot from embarrassment, he didn't think he could face Blood ever again. Just then the bell for 4th period sounded and Yuuri got up slowly, dumped his tray of food, and went up to class.

"I hate today!" He mumbled as he plopped down in his chair just as a few boys turned to look at him.

"Uh, Shibuya? What's wrong?" the double black looked up to see one of his friends, Ryoichi, looking at him, concerned.

"Ah, nothing, just a lot on my mind." Yuuri said and was thankful for the bell ring before they pressed any further.

**{Three hours later}**

Murata stood at the metal silver gates of Yuuri's school with a bag that contained hair die and contact lens he, Yuuri, used in Shin Makoku when he went into town in disguise.

Blood stood beside the sage with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes shut, head leaning back, leaning his weight on the stone wall connecting to the gate.

He and Murata had gone over the plan many times and with their powers combined, (That sounded similar to the captain planet episodes...'with your powers combined!'), anyway, they'd just be able to pull it off.

Though, just in case, Murata had somehow, contacted Ulrike and Shinou over in Shin Makoku and told them about their plan and they had agreed to it, though Murata had said he left Blood out of the conversation, why, Blood didn't ask or care. He just wanted this to work and get away from the damn Sage.

Yuuri walked out from the school and was tugged back by an unseen hand. Yuuri squeaked loudly and was answered by a laugh.

"Murata!" Yuuri exclaimed as he pulled free of the sages grip.

"Come with us." Murata said leading Yuuri to a near by public restroom; Blood noticed Yuuri wouldn't look at him.

_No doubt it was the result of Murata's stupid plan._ Blood thought.

A few minutes ticked by as Murata argued with Yuuri as he resisted putting on the disguise. A few more moments passed and Yuuri walked out with Murata, his hair brownish red and his eyes brown as well.

"Alright!" Murata exclaimed excitedly as he dragged both Yuuri and Blood to the park and onto the fountain.

"Ready to head back?" He asked as he pulled Yuuri onto the edge of the fountain.

"Back? To Shin Makoku?" Yuuri questioned.

Blood nodded toward Murata, which indicted he was saying 'say yes, you'd be telling the truth…, in a way'.

They stepped into the water and were engulfed in it in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**A/N::: OK, this chapter has FINALLY been rewritten! I stopped rewriting because I've been trying to update Castle Chaos.**

**Read **&** Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Back in time

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters**

_**WARNINGS**_**::: this is Yaoi / shonen-ai**, **meaning, Boy Love, as in homosexual, male X male. If you don't like…why are you at this chapter? **

**If you have NOT seen season 2 episode 13 (episode 52) of Kyou Kara Maou, then you may be a bit lost, but watching that episode is not essential to read this chapter. **

****Chapter REWRITTEN****

* * *

Yuuri sat staring up at the many women who resided at Shinou's temple, spears and swords aimed at him, he was disguised so he thought they just didn't recognize him, but then, who else appears from water without reason?

Only Murata and him.

Wait.

Yuuri looked around. Where was Murata? He had come back with him…hadn't he?

"Name yourself." A woman with long purple hair demanded sharply, her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to him, bringing the spear ever so closer to Yuuri's throat.

"Please stand aside." Yuuri, who's eyes were larger than a frogs that been run over by an eighteen wheeler, looked over to see Ulrike, she walked toward the woman closest to Yuuri and placed a gentle hand on the woman's forearm. "I believe he is a friend of Julia-san."

Yuuri blinked. He looked around as the women backed away from him and Ulrike strode forward, a warm smile on her face.

"I believe Julia said you were her nurse's friend's benefactor's son, am I correct?"

Yuuri was about so say 'no' but he then remembered his trip back in time and met the woman called Julia.

"Uh…oh, yeah," he nodded as he came to the conclusion he wasn't in his own time, and Blood and Wolfram said he was dense. "Though she's more like an aunt to me." Yuuri added, just to seem closer to Julia, and since she was his soul, he didn't think it was far from the truth.

He stood up slowly and tried to wring the water from his jacket. He then stopped, seeing Ulrike's sad face, he looked around and noticed everyone had a sad, pained expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"I must apologize, I was sure that you had already known… But I believe I was wrong." She shook her head as she took Yuuri's hand and helped him from the fountain.

"Lady Julia has past well over a few years ago."

Huh? Yuuri was taken aback, which meant…was he already here? Oh, this would not be good if he met himself…it'd be far to weird, and wait…if he was already here…he would recognize himself…or at least…Conrad would.

Wait.

If he was here, wouldn't they have thought he was himself? Since he was in his disguise and they knew his disguise...didn't they?

"Oh…well…I didn't know. I guess I'll just go back…" uh…yeah Yuuri, back where? You can go from here to earth, not from one time to another!

Yuuri hung his head in defeat. What was going on? Where was Murata? Where was Blood for that matter.

Yuuri looked around but no sign of either boy, so, he was alone in a time he didn't belong, well at least he didn't look like him…if that made since.

_Wait…had Murata…planed this? I mean…he did make me put on this disguise. _Yuuri shook his head slowly.

Murata wouldn't do this without telling him…Yuuri chuckled at himself. What was he talking about? This had Murata written all over it.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Yuuri looked away from Ulrike to see Gwendal standing a few feet away with a large stack of books in his hands.

"I'd like you to deliver these to Wolfram. I believe you've met him on your last visit." Yuuri laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Yeah, he had met Wolfram here, but _here_, Wolfram didn't seem to like him too much. Wasn't that a change of pace!

"I've met him, but I don't think he likes me very much." Yuuri said seriously though Gwendal handed - shoved - him the books anyway.

"Well I need something else of you." Yuuri didn't like where this was going. "Stay by Wolfram, I need him in a better mood when the new Maou arrives in just a week, so, become his friend."

_Easier said than done, Gwendal._ Yuuri thought but nodded anyway, _so, I'm not here... yet, that's a relief, I think…_Yuuri asked where he could find the blonde prince.

* * *

Yuuri stood outside Wolfram's bedroom door in Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri had almost fell into shock as he learned something about Wolfram he hadn't known.

The blonde had his own room! Yuuri laughed quietly to himself, he leaned the stack of books against his chest as he knocked on the closed white door that led to the blonde bishonen.

"What?" Came the bratty tone he had first heard Wolfram use when they first met.

He knocked again without a word. "Go away." Wolfram snapped in a fake happy-tone without moving from his seat by the window. He was reading through some books Gunter had told him to look over.

With a small sighed he normally used when it came to Wolfram, opened the door and walked in, thankfully, without dropping the books. "Gwendal told me to give these to you." Yuuri said as he leaned on the door to shut it.

The blonde looked up from his books to the brownish-red head who entered. His green eyes widened at the stack of books in the other boys arms.

"I hate him." He huffed as he watched Yuuri walk over and set the books on the table. Yuuri made no comment at the 'hate' remark the bishonen barked a moment ago, since he wasn't sure Wolfram meant he hated him or Gwendal, so he left well-enough alone.

"Have I met you before?" Wolfram questioned, leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuuri felt his cheeks turn hot, like he had noticed it always did when Wolfram did anything, and nodded slowly, looking down to the books on the table. He hoped Wolfram would make no comment about his face being red and looked away from the sight of the blonde.

"I last came here with Julia-san a few years back." Yuuri still couldn't believe she had pasted, though, if she hadn't…Yuuri didn't dare finish that selfish, lowdown, thought.

"Oh," Wolfram said as he titled his head to one side in thought.

He watched the other boy turn his head, he knew why, but kindly said nothing. He was used to everyone drooling over him, though the boy in front of him was different, he looked away. Wolfram shrugged, now bored with the thought.

"You never did say your name, or did I just forget?" _What? Why you Brat! _Yuuri thought.

Yuuri wanted to slap him, but then, since slapping would result in marriage, and since he didn't look like him, and would never come back after whatever he was here for was done, decided against it.

Yuuri took a calming breath and gathered his thoughts and turned to face the blonde.

"Y-" he stopped himself, he would be coming in just a week and if he and he had the same name…damn.

What name could he use…?

"Yeah, I never did say my name. Sorry. I'm…I'm…Yuuki." Yuuri mentally kicked himself, wasn't he creative? One letter off from his real name, he should write. HA!

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him but if he thought it was a stupid name, he said nothing.

"Nice." He didn't bother to introduce himself, which, even though Yuuri already knew who he was, thought it was rude.

"What?" Wolfram asked as he saw the face Yuuri made of annoyance.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"You already know my name." Wolfram argued, reasonably enough, Wolfram didn't wait for Yuuri to respond. He picked up the book he had been reading from and flipped the page.

"It's still rude, I introduced myself and now, you do the same, even if I already know you." Yuuri countered, muttering the last part.

Wolfram growled indicating he wasn't happy with Yuuri. "I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld. Happy?" Wolfram snapped and stood, walking toward Yuuri.

Yuuri backed up, more out of habit than of fear. Wolfram rolled his eyes, if the boy was wanting to hide his attraction to him, he wasn't doing a very good job of it, his face was faint red.

Wolfram leaned closer to Yuuri, causing Yuuri to blush a deep shade of red, to pick up one of the books Yuuri brought.

"Why are you still here?" Wolfram asked as he opened the book he picked up. "Gwendal said for me to hang with you."

"Hang?" Wolfram asked absently as he flipped through page after page of some tan colored book with golden writing on the cover.

"Spend time with." Yuuri rephrased carefully, realizing that 'hang' may not mean what it meant on earth.

"Go away," Wolfram snapped the book shut as he took a seat once more, he wore an aggravated look on his face when Yuuri hadn't moved.

"No, Gwendal told me to, so I will."

"First, it's lord or sir von Voltaire to you,"

"But I always call him Gwendal--" Yuuri whispered to himself and was thankful Wolfram didn't hear him, or flat out ignored him. "And, second, Get out of my room."

"No!" Yuuri stomped closer to Wolfram, hands on hips. Then he stopped and blinked. "This is the first I'm hearing of this."

"That you are addressing my brother inappropriately?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No. That you have your own room…"

"What?" Wolfram asked, snapped really, and lifted in eyebrow.

Yuuri lifted his hands from his side to meet at his chest then further up to stop at either side of his head, as if swatting someone's hand away from his face. "Anyway! Gwendal,"

"lord or sir von Voltaire." Wolfram corrected rudely, glairing up at the new boy.

Though Wolfram found that the boy before him was cute…in his own way. Wolfram rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself for thinking that way about a person he just met, never mind that person being a boy.

"Whatever," he waved his hands in a mock shrug-like manner. "He told me to stay with you and hopefully, become friends with you." Yuuri fell onto the floor, his hands behind him keeping him from lying flat on his back, when Wolfram stood up and pushed him.

"Why would I want a friend like _you_?!" Wolfram snapped, his green eyes seemed to have little flames appear in their depths.

Yuuri backed up as much as he could, then froze in thought. This was Wolfram, yeah, a more bratty Wolfram than he was used to, but still his blonde bishonen...His blonde…? His? Had he just called _Wolfram_ his? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind so he could take it out later and examine it when he could think clearly and calmly.

"Like me?" Yuuri asked then narrowed his eyes and stood up. "You don't even know me!"

Wolfram glared and took a step forward, Yuuri's eyes widened and he immediately took a step back, not knowing how to handle this.

Wait.

"How about I help you with you work?" Yuuri nodded toward the stack of books on Wolfram's table.

The flames in the blondes eyes died away slowly, he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. He didn't like the work his brother, Mother and Gunter forced on him, and so,

"Fine, I'll see if I can put up with you, then decide on this…friendship thing."

Yuuri sighed in relief as Wolfram sat back down. Well, since Wolfram had calmed to have 'fallen in love' with him in the future-present, and since he knew Wolfram more than Wolfram thought he knew, this would be easy.

"Deal." Yuuri exclaimed happily then, "OW!" Wolfram had thrown a book in Yuuri's face.

"Don't look, or talk, to me like that, bastard." Wolfram snapped smugly, watching the brownish-red head rub the spot on his forehead where the book caused the most damage.

"Huh? How was looking/talking to you?" Yuuri really didn't know how he had been looking at the blonde, or how he had sounded, so he really didn't understand.

"You had some pathetic, puppy-dog, dreamy look in your eyes, and you purred like a sex-starved pervert. If you value your life, don't do _that_. ever. Again." the last three words seemed the scariest, Wolfram had bitten them out between clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Yuuri cringed at how Wolfram described the way he talked, he couldn't have sounded like that, could he?

Wolfram and him were both boys! Oh, wait, that, here, wasn't an issue. Yuuri chuckled and stood slowly, apologizing sincerely to his soon-to-be-fiancé.

**///~///~///**

Yuuri had spent the past three hours sitting across from the blonde bishonen who hadn't said anything to him. He had tried to start up a conversation a few times but the other had always ignored him or simply just flipped the next page.

This work couldn't be _that _interesting, could it?

Yuuri sighed for the umpteenth time and Wolfram was tempted to rip the boys vocal box out. "Would you. Stop. That." Wolfram snapped tiredly.

"Stop what?" Yuuri asked, looking up only to duck as a few books came sailing his way.

"What the hell was that for?!" Wolfram didn't answer, only stood and stormed out of the room. Yuuri thought about following him, be he didn't need his skull cracked in two.

This Wolfram seemed very temperamental… then again…his Wolfram had been this way for awhile after they met and had become engaged to each other…

Yuuri stopped his thoughts. He called Wolfram his again…what was that? Why was that? Shaking his head, he returned to his other train of thought.

Then. After some time, Wolfram slowly got more…calm and less angry, but in this time, Yuuri wanted to pull his hair out at how the blonde talked to him and how he treated him.

* * *

Wolfram stormed into his Mother's room at her request. "Yes, Mother?" He tried to ask as nicely as he could but failed seeing how she frowned.

She was standing by the window with a brush in her hand, her long blonde hair seemed brighter with the sun shining on it, Her emerald eyes gazed at her youngest son.

"You are in a bad mood, Wolfie." Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and pouted as he turned his head away.

"What has made you so upset?" She asked as she made her way to him, Wolfram opened his eyes and look at her without turning his head.

"The new boy around, the boy who was a friend of Julia-san and he said brother sent him to be around me…" Wolfram shook his head, he was going to kill Gwendal next time he saw him.

"What the new boys name?" Cheri seemed to be excited at the fact someone was brave enough to be around Wolfram, let alone stay around him when he was angry.

"Uh…Yuuki I think is what he said." the young blonde answered slowly as he thought back.

"Oh? What does he look like? Oh, you know what! Go get him! I wanna meet him!" She squealed and then a knock on the door had the two blondes turning toward the door to see the brownish-red head that annoyed Wolfram like no other could.

"That's him." Wolfram groaned as he pouted once more. "So your Yuuki!" Cheri exclaimed happily as she ran to Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

"Uh…yeah…" Yuuri choked out.

"Mother." Wolfram hissed.

"Sorry, Sorry Yuuki." She hummed as she eyed the boy before her.

"It's fine." Yuuri said sincerely and he smiled his, as Wolfram called it, goofy grin. "OW!" Yuuri cried as Wolfram struck him atop his head.

"What was that for?!" Yuuri demanded of the blonde. "I told you. Never. Do. _That_. Again." Wolfram snapped. Yuuri gave a 'face' he usually gave Wolfram when he was being a little snot.

"I didn't do anything! And stop hitting me! I don't care if we are -" Yuuri stopped himself, watching Wolfram lift an eyebrow at him, Yuuri shook his head.

"I'll hit you if need be!"

"Fine!" Yuuri snapped and whacked Wolfram upside the head much like Wolfram had done to him only moments ago.

Lady Cheri watched the two boys argue and was surprised, aside from willingly spending time with her Son, Yuuri wasn't afraid to fight with him.

Celi's eyes widened when Yuuri hit Wolfram upside the head. "Yuuki!" Cheri exclaimed happily.

The two boys looked over, surprised, at her excited face. "You are the first I've seen who isn't afraid to snap back at Wolfie! Let alone hit him!" She danced around as she spoke, Yuuri started to wonder if she had spent time with Gunter not long before.

Wolfram eyed Yuuki and was strangely…happy.

The boy in front of him wasn't afraid to fight with him, let alone be around him. He could yell at him, unlike anyone, even his brothers wouldn't risk yelling at him.

Wolfram shook his head. He had better just like him as a friend and _only_ a friend.

"Alright. I guess we can be friends." Yuuri blinked at the blonde, unknowing what he meant, since he had been paying attention Cheri, "I said, I can tolerate you as a friend."

* * *

**A/N::: OK. not much really changed, but I think this is a bit better than the Original.**

**When Wolfram thought Yuuri was cute, then said/thought 'never mind that person being a boy' which indicates Wolfram is straight (at the moment), is true. **

**At dinner in the first (or second) episode Wolfram tells his mother "But I don't want boys chasing after me" or something like that. So that is where that came from. **

**Read **& **Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wolfram and Yuuri

**Majutsu = Mazoku special discipline**

**Maryoku = Mazoku power **

**Both terms, in the English translation, is referred to as Magic. **

**Though Majutsu is, basically, the discipline to control said Magic. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, it would be a Yaoi instead of a simple shonen-ai**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter Five **

**~Wolfram's POV~**

I stood silently on the training field in front of my solders and some new recruits Sir Weller had forced on me. I watched the newbie's sparing with the more experienced. I heaved a sigh. The new ones were just horrible. I had hoped they would have just a little experience, but no, of course not. I looked over to the near by cluster of trees to see Yuuki sitting under the shade watching the recruits, he had been reading a book a few minutes ago, I hadn't a clue what it was about, but it was one book that hadn't been touched in awhile, so I assume it to be very boring.

I heard a sharp snap and redirected my gaze to the men and saw a few new recruits had fallen to the ground with their hands either on their arm, shoulder, or head calming they broke something.

I rolled my eyes.

They were using wooden swords, and the wooden swords were old, for them to have broken a bone, the sword would have snapped in two.

"Suck it up!" I ordered heartlessly, I heard a few call me 'bastard' and 'slave driver', I had no problem with the name calling, I could just as easily send them running laps around the castle untill they really broke something.

The men groaned when I ordered them to continue practicing.

I felt my temper rising and placed my hands on my hips. "Fine." I huffed and they looked a little hopeful, "Ten laps around the castle. Go." If they could of, they would have melted into puddles.

"Oh, come on!" One man with short dark brown hair groaned.

"That, or you can quit and run on home." I snapped, I was getting annoyed and I felt my Majutsu hit an all time low and they started off in a light jog.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" I heard Yuuki say, Who cared, I was pissed and wanted them out of my sight.

Yuuki got up, closing the book, and walked towards me, I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him as he smiled the goofy smile he seemed to always wear. He had been here for two days and instead of making me want to push him away and kill him, he only made me want to get closer to him, be around him almost all the time.

I shook my head and looked away from the brown-eyed pest of my life.

"Of course not. They need discipline." I heard myself say as we walked back to the castle, Yuuki had followed me around for who-knows-why, but I, for some reason, didn't mind. In fact, I sort of liked it.

I saw my men dragging their feet and I shook my head.

"Pathetic." I snapped to no one in particular but since Yuuki was the only one in hearing range, he responded.

"Oh, come on. Give them a break, they've been working hard, and some of them are new." I wanted to hit the brownish-red head, hard. He annoyed me like no other.

"Shut it," I stopped and thought. What would be a name for the new boy? "Wimp?" I heard him say and looked at him, he only smiled.

--------------------------------------------

**~Yuuri's POV~**

Wolfram looked at me with wide green eyes when I suggested he call me 'wimp', even if he wasn't the 'same' Wolfram I've learned to put up with, I still wanted him to call me wimp, but I didn't know why. I always got annoyed at the fact he'd call me by that name, but now, when he didn't, I felt…empty in a way.

The solders Wolfram had been training had just finished yet another lap around the large castle, I watched them make annoyed faces when Wolfram told them three laps left. I couldn't help but laugh to myself and feel sorry for them.

"I can't believe those weaklings." Wolfram said as he sat on the stone floor of one of the outside corridors of the castle. His blonde hair fell across his eyes and forehead, his emerald eyes looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

I stood in front of him, my left hand on my hip, my right hand held the book I brought out. My head was tilted to one side, I found myself staring at the blonde prince, I shook my head and moved to his left to sit when the solders came around again.

"They look pretty beat." I mused, looking over to the blonde.

"Please, if they can't run ten laps around this castle, then I don't want them." I sighed, he was like a mule, but, he had his moments, sadly, for the solders, it wasn't time for one of his 'moments'.

"Hay Wolf."

"Wolfram."

"Huh?"

"You call me, Wolfram."

I shut my eyes and resisted the urge to kick him. "Wolfram…" I hadn't called Wolf 'Wolfram' for months and was so used to calling him 'Wolf' so it was kinda of funny in a weird kind of way.

"First, how many laps can you do? Since your working them," I nodded toward his men, "I'd hope you can do the same amount of laps…and second…" I stopped when Wolf turned to me, his eyes narrowed but he didn't seem _to_ angry.

"I can run about thirty last time I ran and took count. Though I could have done more, Mother made me stop, though I had barely broken a sweat." Wolfram wasn't boastinf, if anything, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about him, odd, I would had though a spoiled Puu like him would brag about himself non-stop.

I almost fell over when he said he could do thirty laps and barely break a sweat.

"and two?" I blinked down at the blonde, (he was one step below the step I was on), I didn't understand what he meant untill I remembered what my we had been talking about. "Oh, yeah, you've never said my name since I've been here."

This time, Wolfram was the one who looked confused.

"What?"

"Ever since I've been here, you've never once called me by name." I rephrased, looking into the green eyes looking into my eyes.

-------------------------

**~Wolfram's POV~**

I walked alongside Yuuki, I found myself staring at him constantly, half the time, unable to pull my gaze from him. But for some reason, I felt he wasn't really being honest in who he really was.

"Wolfram?"

"Huh?" I blinked and found Yuuki looking at me with concerned eyes. "Y-yeah? What?" I snapped, more rudely than I intended.

"Nothing, you just spaced out." I hit him upside the head. Annoyed he would break me from my thoughts when he had nothing to say of importance!

"Wolfram." I turned to see Conrart, my second older half-brother, (I called him Weller or sir Weller), walking toward Yuuki and I with Gunter.

"Yeah?" I snap. I never liked my half-brother ever since I found out his father was _human_.

"Gunter and I are heading out now." I heard Yuuki's 'huh?' but ignored him.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki asked, he really looked like he cared! I can't believe that he would care what Weller did!

"The new Maou will be arriving very soon, in fact, Ulrike said where he would arrive at and so we are going to collect him. If we go now, we'll reach him by the time he arrives."

Yuuki nodded and I took him by the wrist and pulled him away.

For some reason, I hated the way he looked up at Weller, like he was had _bonded_ with _him_.

I dragged him down the hall to my room, pushed him into the room with a little more force than necessary.

"When I said never to look or sound like _that _ever again, I meant, never look or sound like _that _around _anyone and everyone_!" I felt my Maryoku rise dangerously as he stumbled and land in a near-by chair.

"Wolf! Calm down!" (There he goes again, shortening my name when I told him not to.) He exclaimed as he waved his arms around frantically, his eyes large, I don't think out fear, more out of…concern? Was Yuuki…concerned for me? I shook the thought from my head and felt a little dizzy afterward.

-----------------------

**~Yuuri's POV~**

I watched as Wolf shake his head and then as he almost fell to the floor. I was about to open my mouth and say something but before I could Conrad came knocking.

"What?" Wolfram barked angrily, I knew _I_ was the reason for his bad mood. He had always said I was 'to friendly with everyone' and that's what usually set his teeth on edge, but in this time…we aren't even engaged! Why is getting so jealous? Unless…I muffled a groan and covered my eyes with my hands. Wolfram was falling in love with me isn't he?! I can't believe this!

Wait…

If Wolfram is falling in love with me as I am right now, and without us being engaged then that means…Wolfram didn't 'fall in love with me' _he fell in love with me _for real!

It wasn't because I accidentally purposed, well, maybe at first, but he really, _really_ fell in love with me?

I peeked out through my fingers to see Wolf talking-correction-yelling at Conrad and sighed. Well, I guess…when I get back to my rightful time…I guess I could…at least…try in my and Wolf's relationship, I mean, if I always push him away, I'll never _really_ now right?

I lifted my head once everything got quite. I saw Wolfram standing with his hands behind his back, his head down, and he was leaning on the doors.

"Wolfram? You…Okay?"

Wolf looked up at the sound of my voice and had a very…odd look in his eye. They seemed darker, and a scary, if not evil, smirk formed across his lips. His blonde hair fell around his eyes, which didn't make me feel any safer.

Wait… if Wolf fell in love with me like this…would he reject the proposal despite his pride? I shook my head. Doubt it, the blonde solder had enough pride to choke a horse.

"Wolfram…are you okay?" While I had been thinking he had moved closer, his hands were now on either side of me, his hands resting on the arm rests of the chair, great, I had absolutely no place to go, and no way to get away, to put it simply, I was stuck like a fly caught in sticky tape.

Wolf leaned closer, our faces only inches apart, I had no idea how to handle this, I just decided to try with our relationship but then this…

...and wait!

Wolfram's cheating on me with me!

Oh…wait…as of yet, our relationship hasn't even started…so he wasn't really cheating…I think…I leaned away as he leaned closer.

This is just like the time when the match-maker slash future-seer thing Anissina had dug up and then Wolf put the demon mirror into it then kissed me…oh wait…he was possessed by Shinou at the time…wait…uh…what was my point? My face felt hot and I felt...I didn't know how to decribe what I felt...I was a cross between fear and pure bliss I guess, as Wolf got closer and I had no more room to lean away.

I felt soft lips press against my own gently, the thought of kissing a boy had never entered my mind…okay, a few times since I met Wolf but only in my dreams and I would wake up before the said kiss happened, and I only had _that_ type of dream when Wolf took up the habit of sleeping on _top_ of me. Wolf pushed a little harder and I, for some reason, pushed back. Kissing him felt…good…felt…right. We pulled away after who knew how long, he smiled down at me, the smirk he wore when he 'won' something with or from me, like a fight, and now, _this_.

-----------------------

**~Wolfram's POV~**

I Looked down at Yuuki, his face was flushed and his eyes glazed with some emotion I couldn't name. I smiled, standing up straight, I hated to leave like this, after _that_, but I had left my men running laps, and, knowing how pathetic they are, they were probably be sitting down being lazy.

I walked out the door, leaving Yuuki to gather his thoughts.

I was right.

My men were lazing around like lumps. I walked up to the group and stood silently for a moment. Debating whether I should make then run some more or throw some fire at them.

I spoke up, listing the two options and they decided to run. Smart of them, I watched them, keeping track of how many laps they ran and soon got bored so I let them stop, I took a few men with me to patrol the borders, only five out of the many I had could stand their ground in a decent fight.

I swear, I was going to kill the ones who couldn't even hold a sword properly!

By the time I and my men returned, night had alrady fallen, it was around ten if not a little before. I let a guard, never paid attention to what their names were, put up my horse.

I walked into my room, Yuuki was fast asleep on my bed. I shook my head. I may like him more, but no way, no how, was I sleeping with him in the same bed. I stood a few moments at the foot on the bed watching the boy sleep. I noticed on the nightstand, a contacts container stood…did he have eye problems? Or did he simply color his eyes? What was his normal eye color he did?

I dismissed the thought-for now- and thought of Yuuki's question hours before.

I replayed the conversation;

"_You've never said my name, not once, since I've been here." _he had said, I knew he was right of course, but I didn't have a proper reply for that question.

So I replied with; _"What?" _

"_Ever since I've been here, you've never once called me by name." _He rephrased, looking right into my eyes as if I was a child who couldn't understand.

I had never called him by his name…why was that? What was my reason for not addressing him by his given name?

I sighed.

I should start calling him by his name, since, well, calling him 'you' wasn't a nice thing to call a friend…or…more than a friend. I shook my head to rid of _that_ thought. No way, no how. I would _not_ be attracted to this…this…was Yuuki human?

I stepped back, my eyes widened as I continued to watch the sleeping boy on my bed, he never did show any sign of being a Mazoku, could he be half? I couldn't…I wasn't…was I? Was I falling for a human or half-breed? I sat in the chair by the window and closed my eyes.

My life was becoming complicated in all meanings of the word.

----------------------------

**A/N::: Well, yay! Another chapter…complete! **

**Puu = Prince**

**Blood: I just realized something…what if Wolfram falls in love with Yuuri when Yuuri doesn't look like Yuuri? Then when the Yuuri who looks like Yuuri slaps Wolfram, won't Wolfram not want to marry that Yuuri because he will like the Yuuri who doesn't look like Yuuri but who is Yuuri? **

**Don't worry, the parts when Yuuri realizes he love Wolf is coming up. Hang tight. (Keep reading)**

**Read **&** Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Human or Mazoku?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, it'd be a Yaoi instead of just a Shonen-ai.**

------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

**~Yuuri's POV~**

I opened my eyes slowly, I sat up and looked around. Rays of sunlight fell over the room, the rook was different…oh right…I had fallen asleep in Wolf's room. I looked around, the sun was up pretty high, Wolf must of gotten up early. I blinked, clearing my vision and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

That's right. I wasn't in my time, I was…in the past, a few days before I arrived in Shin Makoku for the first time.

At that thought I jumped from the bed and looked out the window. Wolfram, as I thought, was working his solders to death, making them run, though this time, he was running with them, I didn't know how many laps they had already done, but the men looked tired, unlike Wolfram, he looked as if he had just started, then again, he could of just started. Of course, he had said he could do quite a lot.

I turned from the window at the sound of a knock, my gaze ran across the night stand and then gasped. I needed my contacts in! I dove for the contact case and quickly put them in, wiping the tears from my eyes and then spoke as steadily as I could. "Come in."

Cheri walked in with a bright smile on her face. "I'm glad you're awake, Yuuki! Wolfie said to let you sleep, you had a long day."

I blushed, remembering that Wolf had kissed me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I thought I'd be more…opposed to the thought of him kissing me, no, not opposed…I didn't mind, in fact, I had liked kissing him, I fell back onto the bed.

"Well, anyway." Cheri continued after a moment. "I thought I should let you know. The new Maou will be arriving tomorrow--." Everything else she said didn't register to my ears.

So great, I was arriving today, wait. I sat up. Does this mean…I'll have the chance to redo the dinner? Like…stop myself from slapping Wolf? Or advise Wolf to keep is mouth shut at dinner?

I jumped off the bed and bolted from the door.

I heard Cheri laugh so I didn't think she was made at him for leaving without saying something.

-------------

I stood watching Wolf, who was hitting his solders with a wooden sword as they came at him, I would of called is 'sparing with them' but since each was hit and fell to the ground almost immediately, I shook my head. _I_ could do better than that, he I wasn't all that good with a sword.

I watched for a few moments from the castle then walked over to the field, making sure to steer clear of the solders so not to distract or disturb them, and took a seat in the shade.

I didn't was to stop the blonde's fun, so I waited. I laughed a few times quietly when Wolf was almost beaten.

I didn't have to wait long. Wolfram noticed me and told his men to take a break, I laughed at the few who collapsed themselves onto the grass.

"You men…" Wolf shook his head. "The new Maou is coming tomorrow and your still so pathetic!"

I laughed at that. Wolf's opinion would change when he met me, since I was, as he called me, a wimp, he'd probably think his men were less pathetic then me.

I noticed Wolf standing in front of me. "Uh?" I asked, not understanding the sour look in his eyes.

"I have a simple question, and you better answer." He snapped, I wanted to hit him. Though I was used to him snapping at me like that, I was mad that he would snap at me after--I wasn't going to finish that thought.

"Are you Mazoku?" Wolf asked, his green eyes narrowed.

I noticed his hair was a mess, in a cute kind of way. Though his cuteness was more cute when he wasn't being a snot, I mean, yeah, when I came around, he began to change and be less of, as Gwendal, Gunter, and Anissina put it, less of a spoiled puu. He had grown and changed for the better, but he still had his quarks at times. I blinked, realizing I had gone off thinking about Wolf instead of his question.

Wolf's face was a few inches from mine now. His emerald eyes were large and unblinking, he was on his knees, his hands resting on the tree behind me, once again, trapping me.

"Well? Are you or aren't you?"

"I am…well…I think I'm half." Since my dad was Mazoku and mom was Human, I was sure I was half, but then again, if Julia's soul is mine, and she was Mazoku wouldn't that make me more Mazoku than Human? I'd have to ask Murata once I got back.

I blinked again and blushed… when I pushed Wolf away, he willingly moved away. I mentally kicked myself, not for pushing him away, I kicked my self because I was hoping to kiss him again! I can't believe…I wanted to kiss him, to kiss Wolfram, to kiss another boy!

I wasn't…could I be? No, I couldn't be. No way. So not likely! I noticed he looked upset, it was the same yet different expression he had when I had returned to Shin Makoku after they thought I would never be returning.

"Uh…Wolf?" I asked and he hit me over the head--again. How he did it from where he was and where I was without moving, I didn't know. Maybe he had moved and I just didn't see it.

"Don't call me that." He stormed off.

Why was he so upset? What did I do? Damn, he made no since! One day he kisses me, the next, he acts as if he wants to kill me!

**-----------------**

**~Wolfram's POV~**

About two hours have passed since I asked Yuuki if he was a full Mazoku or not, he was half? I couldn't believe it! Never mind that I was falling in love with a boy, but a Half-breed? How had that happened? I shook my head and sent another one of my men to his knees.

"If anyone can beat me, I'll give you the rest of the day off." I wanted nothing more than to get them out of my sights but my pride and honor wouldn't allow me to just throw a fight, and they all knew it.

They groaned and another came at me, ended up on the ground within the first few moments of fighting me.

"Come on! You know as well as us that we can't beat you! Especially when you're in a bad mood." One said, then hid behind another when I glared.

"Can I have a go?"

I turned to see Yuuki walking over, a smile on his face. "You're a fighter?" I questioned, I had nothing against humans or half-breeds, my mother said my low tolerance for them was from my anger at my half-breed brother, Sir Weller.

"No, I hate fighting. But I have a feeling I might be able to beat you."

"Not likely."

"If I can knock your sword from your hands, you give them the rest of the day off."

I agreed. Half of me wanted him to beat me, the other half was prepared to be pissed if he could.

I waited as he was handed a wooden training sword. I found myself sighing. Who knows. This might be fun.

Yuuki held the sword properly without me correcting him, unlike the solders I was forced to train. I blocked him easily, when I pushed him back he didn't fall onto his back or drop his sword from a loose grip, he only took a moment to ready himself.

------------------------

**~Yuuri's POV~**

Wolf blocked me easily and pushed me away quickly and effortlessly, though I didn't give up. I knew I wouldn't like it if I lost to him, I've beat him before. Well, okay about once, but that was another story.

After I got my balance back, Wolf came at me and I blocked, instead of pushing the sword straight back, I pushed it back at an angle, effectively knocking the wooded sword from the hands of the blonde bishonen in front of me.

The princes eyes widened in surprise and shock and I heard a collective gasp from the men behind me. Wolf looked very annoyed at me, his piercing green eyes locked onto me, I smiled my smile and rubbed the back of my head.

Wolf huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dismissed." The solders cheered and ran off. Leaving me with Wolf…alone…when he was annoyed…and after I just beat him in a sword fight…I was so going to die.

"Uh…" I didn't know why I opened my mouth, I didn't have a clue what to say. The moment I opened my mouth, Wolf's eyes seemed to burn into my skull and I backed up, I didn't know what to do when Wolfram looked at me like that. I felt my back hit the ground and gasped the impact knocked the wind out of me.

I sat up slowly, trying to get air back into my body, the cool summer breeze helped with how hot my head felt. I blinked rapidly to clear the pain and dizziness from my body and saw that Wolf was now on one knee beside me, keeping me in a sitting position, his expression of concern was betrayed by the angry flames in his eyes.

-----------------------

**~Cheri's POV~**

I watched as my youngest son engaged in a sword play fight with his friend, Yuuki. Wolfie started off like any other fight, Wolfie was able to block the other boys attack with ease though I was surprised when Yuuki sent Wolfie's sword flying from his hand.

I was now in the library with one of the maids who was dusting the top shelves with books that a almost never touched.

"Who is the new boy around lord von Bielefeld?" She asked as she picked out a book and wiped it off.

"His name is Yuuki, he never gave a last name, though he was close to Julia." My voice almost broke at the sound of her name, it had been well over many years since she died, but it still hurt to not have her around.

"He's just as sweet as her. I've seen how he acts with Wolfie, he's the only one who talks to my boy without fear." I was truly amazed, no one dared confront Wolfie, especially if he was in one of his moods.

"I see. I'm happy to see lord von Bielefeld with a friend. Everyone seems to keep his or her distance from him." The maid spoke absently as she cleaned.

I nodded and sighed. I had a feeling my son was falling in love with the other boy. I clapped my hand and squealed in happiness at the thought.

What a happy time in one's life! Young love!

----------------------

**~The next day~**

Yuuri and Wolfram were now in Wolf's room, Yuuri was sitting on the bed with a few books and loose pieces of paper scattered around him. Wolfram was sitting by the window, painting.

Yuuri debated on weather to tell Wolf he was horrible at painting or then the blonde be. He decided to keep quite untill he saw what the prince had created.

The door opened and Cheri walked in. "Knock, Knock!" She sung happily as she made her way to Wolf to hug him from behind.

"Well hay! Oh, Wolfie, what are you painting?" She rested her chin on his shoulder and eyed Yuuri out of the corner of her eye.

"Nothing really." Wolfram answered absently.

"Is that an apple?" His mother asked, looking at some big red dot at the bottom of the painting.

"Huh? Uh…" Wolfram looked at his painting. He had been trying to re-create a painting he'd seen somewhere but realized he failed.

"Wolf...ram," Yuuri corrected himself quickly, "You can't paint. You have no talent for it. Stick to fighting." the young king said absently, not looking up from the book he was looking over.

"How would you know?!" Wolfram stood, hands on hips, his green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You haven't even looked at it." Y

uuri sighed and stood up, walked over and eyed Wolfram's work. He looked at Wolfram once again and repeated himself.

He was rewarded with a punch to the stomach.

Cheri gasped and scolded her son. "Wolfram! Don't be so quick to anger!" She said as she moved to tend to Yuuri.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?" She asked, he nodded. Yuuri knew he would regret telling Wolfram he sucked as a painter.

"I'll go get Gisela." she said and ran out of the room, the door closing firmly behind her.

"You're more pathetic than my solders." Wolfram snapped angrily, his blonde hair flew from side to side as he shook his head wildly out of anger.

"I was just being honest." Yuuri argued, almost over the pain from his gut.

"Oh shut up!" Wolfram snapped, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head to one side.

Yuuri stood silently, he didn't know what to do, he knew that if he was in his time he'd just hug Wolfram tightly, not that he always hugged Wolfram when the blonde got mad at him, he could never find it in him to gather the courage he needed to hug him, since he was worried the hug would lead to a kiss. Yuuri felt his cheeks grow hot as he realized something he knew thought possible, he _wanted_ to kiss Wolfram.

_Snap! _Yuuri jumped and blinked up at Wolfram, Yuuri had fallen to the floor when Wolfram had snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What's with you? You zone out randomly and then your face gets red." the blondes large emerald eyes seemed to large for his face. His blonde hair look as if someone had ruffled it, making Wolfram look more sexy.

Yuuri jumped to his feet and got as far from Wolfram as he could, across the room in the farthest corner, where the warm red rays of the setting sun didn't even reach.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram leaned his head back to look behind him but saw nothing, eyeing Yuuri his eyes widened slowly, his frown of concern melted away as a smirk formed in it's place.

Yuuri shut his eyes as Wolfram smiled, Yuuri caught himself thinking Wolfram's smile was sexy, just like the rest of him.

The young king shook his head. "N-no-nothing!" Yuuri stammered and pressed himself further into the wall, wishing he could melt into the wall and disappear from this room, from the boy he suddenly felt attracted to.

_Love…_

Yuuri felt the air rush out of his lungs as the word sounded in his head and seemed to float in front of his eyes, even though they were shut tightly. Was that what he was feeling? No…he couldn't…be in love…with a boy nonetheless…he couldn't…could he?

Yuuri opened his eyes half way, his eyes clouded with the very emotion Yuuri denied, his cheeks were tinted a pretty pink color, he watched as Wolfram walk over to him. Yuuri felt his arms press tightly to his sides and push against the wall.

Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pressed up against him, Yuuri, trapped between the wall the Wolfram, found his body become motionless.

There was no more room to back up and if he pushed forward… Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes refused to wonder away from the brilliant green eyes that locked onto him.

Yuuri felt the blonde's Maryoku rise and then wrap around the two of them, Yuuri gasped at the feeling of the heat, but he was strangely comfortable.

Wolfram smiled at Yuuri's reaction and pressed his hips closer to Yuuri's, gasping, Yuuri placed his palms on Wolfram's chest, needing to push him away but not wanting to...Yuuri was unsure if he liked being so close to Wolfram or not...he felt his body become warmer and heard himself whimper.

The young king found half of himself liking what was transpiring, the other half not understanding what was happening, no…the other half wasn't ready to accept what was happening…so he resisted.

_Love…_

Yuuri forced his eyes shut and turned his face away from Wolfram. Wolfram pushed his hips against Yuuri's lightly, as hard as he dared, he didn't want to scare the other boy.

Yuuri didn't know if he wanted to get away or not, the word kept repeating in his mind over and over again.

Wolfram watched the boy in his arms closely, he knew the boy felt the same for him as he did him. Wolf let one arm slid away from Yuuri's waist and captured Yuuri's chin in his hand, forcing the boy to face him once again.

Yuuri opened one eye half-way, keeping the other shut tightly. Wolfram leaned forward and Yuuri's eyes snapped all the away open at the feeling of soft, moist, warm lips touching his own gently. Wolfram waited a moment, allowing Yuuri to adjust to the feeling. Yuuri found himself wanting to kiss the blonde but couldn't get his body to comply.

_Love… _

Was this feeling really…? Yuuri pushed into the kiss, he didn't fully understand what he was feeling, but he decided to figure it out later. He just wanted to focas on the boy kissing him and forget everything else. Wolfram's hand fell from Yuuri's chin and wound it's way around him to cup the nape of Yuuri's neck in the palm of his hand. Yuuri pushed himself closer into the warmth of Wolfram's body.

Yuuri suddenly realized he…wolf…they couldn't do this, not now, in this time, not with Wolf thinking he was someone named Yuuki when he was really Yuuri, Maou of shin Makoku.

Yuuri pushed Wolfram with more force than needed and had Wolfram stumbling backward, Wolfram fell into a sitting position on the bed as the back of his knees hit the edge.

"No!" Yuuri gasped, his eyes wide and scared and confused and an emotion Wolfram now wished wasn't there.

"We can't!" Yuuri still had his arms stretched out in front of him from pushing away the blonde prince.

The blonde stood up slowly, his eyes held a mix of emotions, sadness, pain, and even a hint of anger. "You have someone else?" Wolfram flinched, his voice sounded so out of character. He was truly afraid the answer was yes.

"No!" Yuuri found himself answering as he moved toward Wolfram, "I have no one else!" Yuuri hadn't realized he had grabbed hold of Wolfram's hands untill the blonde looked down.

Wolfram didn't seem convinced, his green eyes seemed to ask, 'Then why? Why did you push me away?' but Wolfram said nothing.

"Really! I have no one else, I lo-" Yuuri closed his mouth into a tight line. The word wanting to come out was instead frozen in his throat, he couldn't say it. Yuuri gasped for air and looked down, away from the green eyes watching him.

An awkward silence fell over the two boys in the large, empty room. Yuuri heard a sharp knock at the door, for a few moments, neither boy moved. The knock came again and Yuuri felt Wolfram's hands fall from his hands and walked to the bedroom door.

Yuuri heard one of the maids, she announced the new Maou had just arrived, he along with Conrad and Gunter were in town and almost here. He looked up as Wolfram left without a word. He couldn't blame him.

-------------------------

Yuuri stood under the shade of one of the pillars right outside the castle, he saw himself on the ground, staring up as Wolfram, his eyes wide.

Yuuri hung his head.

He could believe he had looked at Wolfram like that the first time he laid eyes on the blonde. Wolfram only stood eyeing the new Maou.

Wolfram shook his head, turned, and walked back into the castle.

Well, this event was going as it did.

--------------------

Yuuri, who looked like 'Yuuki' leaned himself on the window close to the table where Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Cheri and himself sat.

They had invited him to join them but he refused-kindly of course- Yuuri listened and then looked at the group when Wolfram stood, insulting him.

As he who looked like him stood, he got closer quickly and caught his hand in mid-air with out thinking. Stopping his hand from coming into contact with Wolfram's left cheek.

The room and everyone in it shattered before Yuuri, he fell back, his arm still out-stretched, into darkness. His eyes wide. _What's going on? _

Yuuri blinked and was in his room in Shin Makoku. _A dream? Had all that been nothing but a dream?_

Yuuri looked over, Wolfram wasn't in bed. Yuuri looked over to the windows on the other side of the room. The sun was up pretty high, he must of already gotten up. Yuuri blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinked again.

There was a golden door that was between the two windows of his room. He stood up and walked over to it. He had never seen it before…had it always been there?

Yuuri reached out a hand and traced the patterns on the door. He tilted his head and reached for the egg-shaped door knob. Yuuri's hand fazed though it, he couldn't touch the doorknob, he looked at his hand. Seemed solid, he tried again, same result.

_It was to be what it was __--__ accept it and what was will be…_

The large, white wooden doors of his room opened.

Wolfram stood quietly. "Morning, Your majesty."

Yuuri's went so wide they hurt the scene turned black and lighting shot through his body.

--------------------------------

**A/N::: Yay, finally! To the chapter and scene I've been dying to write! **

**Read** & **Review**


	7. Chapter 7: Do Not Forget

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou, if I did, it'd be a Yaoi instead of just a Shonen-ai.**

Also, Happy Halloween! (not Halloween themed chapter, sorry.)

**----------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

**~Yuuri's POV~**

I stepped from my room, dressed in my black uniform and ready to go, I eyed my blonde fiancé in front of me, he had waited outside in the hall, I followed him down the hall as I replayed what he had first said when I saw him not more than thirty minutes ago.

'your majesty'… has far as I could re-call, Wolfram had never called me by my title, maybe a few times, but in mock or when talking about me, though when he had said that just now…something felt…wrong. I couldn't remember what was so wrong about him calling me my title…wait...had I called him 'my blonde fiancé'? where had that come from?

I sighed. Fine with me. I was in no hurry to have him yelling at me again anytime soon. I shook my head at the strange thoughts popping into my mind. I decided to ask the question that made since.

"Why are you up so early? I normally get up before you, don't I?" I asked absently as I found my eyes glued to the blonde head in front of me.

Wolfram didn't answer for a few minutes, he seemed to be thinking. "And what's with calling me 'your majesty'?" I continued when he didn't answer.

Wolf stopped suddenly and I almost ran into him.

"Ah…Sorry…" I mumbled as a took a step away so I wasn't so close to him.

"Your Majesty." Wolfram started, turning to look at him, I could tell he was annoyed but he wasn't yelling at me or putting me in a head lock.

I shook my head. Another random thought I couldn't make since of.

"You are king, and I am your subject, therefore, I am to call you by your given title." He waited a few moments, most likely giving me a change to comment.

I couldn't find my voice. I felt frozen but without the cold feeling, something was different, wrong in fact.

When I said nothing, he began to talk again. "And to answer your first question, Your Majesty, I did get up early, I had men to train." I could sence his anger, I knew he was trying hard not to yell, but there was a bite in the sound of his voice.

"Wolf…" his eyes widen in surprise, recognition, pain, and sadness.

He turned on his heal and walked faster, I assumed he wanted to get away from me, and to do that, he had to get to my office and then run when he knew I was there. The office was a few doors up.

"I can make it from here. You can go." Wolf made no argument, he nodded stiffly and was gone.

Something was defiantly not right.

Since when did Wolf become opposed to his nick-name?

Since when did Wolf call me 'your majesty'?

Since when did Wolf not yell at me?

Since when did Wolf start controlling his anger around me?

I didn't know why I was thinking those thoughts, I couldn't remember why I felt he was acting different. As the thoughts formed a tornado in my mind I had made my way to my office and sat at my desk. I eyed the paper stacked a few inches high to my left.

-------------------------

I thought doing paper work would pull my mind from Wolfram but I was wrong.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, my stomach was in knots, giving me the feeling of being sick, my shoulders were sore and I rested my head on my desk.

My eye lids felt far to heavy, the feeling of not being able to breathe taking over and I shot up, feeling dizzy, and gulped air into my lungs.

It didn't help, I knew I was breathing, I knew I could, but it didn't feel like I could.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. Was I having a panic attack? What was I panicking about? Was it about Wolfram?

I groaned and pushed away from the brown wooden desk and leaned back, letting the back of my chair hit the wall, tilting me back, letting me rest my head back and shut my eyes. I hated this feeling.

-------------------------

I woke up to the sound of Gunter crying hysterically.

I opened one eye lazily.

I was in my room, in my bed.

Conrad and Gwendal stood to the left and Gunter was on his knees, he had covered his face in the covers.

I opened my eyes all the way and sat up slowly.

Wolfram was at the foot of my bed, his face averted from mine.

"Gunter? You okay?" He had finally stopped crying...almost "What's wrong?"

"You fell asleep in your office and we couldn't wake you." Conrad answered calmly as Gunter dried his eyes and calmed himself, and saying something about being so happy I was awake and well or something.

I turned to the windows and saw the gold door, I still didn't know how it got there. Was it always there?

_It was to be what it was -- accept it and what was will be _- the voice was soothing and calming...

"Conrad." I felt everyone's eyes fall on me, "Has that door always been there?" I pointed to the gold door, his and everyone else's eyes followed and then they looked at me once more.

"Your majesty," Gwendal started. "Those are windows." Wolfram finished. I blinked and looked at them and back at the windows. Yep. There was a door between them.

"I know that!" I snapped, then apologized for it. "I mean," I held my head from the dizziness weeping through me. "the door between them…" I mumbled and stood up, almost stumbling.

I walked over and touched the door. _It was to be what it was -- accept it and what was will be... _

I shook my head. What did that mean?

_Do not forget..._ the voice gave the sharp command but it was still calm and soothing...

Forget? Had I forgotten something?

Conrad then walked over and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Are you feeling well, Your Majesty?"

I slapped his hand away. "I feel dizzy and weird, but I'm not crazy." I placed my hands on my hips and eyed everyone. "So…I'm the only one who can see it?"

"That, or you're crazy." I blinked and looked at Wolfram. Had he really said that? I was surprised by the insult. I didn't know why, but I was happy by the hidden insult. A heated pain washed over me, then disappeared as quickly as it had come. I lost my train of thought...

_Do not foget..._

--------------------------

**~Present time~**

Murata sighed.

He was bored.

With Yuuri sent back his body was here and everyone was worried.

Wolfram had tried to kill him a few times but Conrad had been there to save him.

He then had fled to the temple a few hours later.

"Hope it works." Blood murmured softly, Murata was the only one who could see him and hear him, it was kind of funny when he would talk to Blood and everyone would look at him. "It'll work."

Ulrike looked over at the sage and then at the Original King, the blue-eyed blonde only shrugged.

"Are you alright?" Shinou asked the double black and the young boy smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just wondering about my plan."

"Your plan?" the four (including the unseen Blood) turned to see Gwendal, Conrad, Wolfram, and Gunter walking in. Wolfram was clearly upset, he had said Yuuri's eyes looked glazed and soulless, Murata understood the young princes feelings.

"Your plan? You know why His Majesty dead to the world?"

--------------

**~Murata's POV~**

I heard Blood laugh at me when I gave my puppy eyes. "Yeah." Sir von Bielefeld looked as if he'd kill me, I bet he didn't care the Original King was in the room, then again, he'd probably encourage the green-eyed blonde to kill me.

Blood smiled. "Want me to show myself?" I sighed "I can help." I shook my head.

"What is wrong with his majesty?" Sir Weller asked calmly.

"And you planed for him to be in the state he's in?" lord von Christ cried, clearly upset.

"Well Blood's plans didn't work…" I said absently and then Blood accidentally showed himself, I knew because everyone, aside from me and Blood, gasped.

"What do you mean _my_ plans?" He snapped. I laughed, everyone gasped once more.

"Well…I mean…"

"Shut up, sage." He snapped, his dark green eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, Yuuri will wake up. When, I don't know." I was hit upside the head by Blood as sir von Bielefeld took a step toward me but froze when Blood hit me. Since I was the Great Sage, they were shocked at how Blood treated me I guessed.

"Ouch! That was for?" I wined in my best little-kid-wanting-candy voice.

"Just thought I'd hit you and save Wolfram the trouble." Blood shrugged and winked at lord von Bielefeld and I almost fell off the box I was sitting on. I laughed at how the turned red and half-hid behind sir von Voltaire

"I'm Blood." He greeted and even Shinou looked surprised at the knew boy in the room.

"To put it simply, he's just another alter ego of Shibuya." I explained. "Though he didn't start out as Shibuya's split personality."

"How is that putting it simply?" Blood asked, his face expressionless.

----------------

**~Yuuri's POV~**

Conrad stood with a wooden sword in hand and I was breathing heavily, my hands on my knees.

"I hate you" I mumbled, he laughed, clearly knowing I didn't mean it.

"Perhaps you should spar with Wolfram." For some reason, I found myself nodding, I wanted to train with Wolfram. Not just because it would give me a chance to talk to him, but because he I could beat.

Conrad asked Dorcas to get Wolfram, once the bald guard was gone, I decided to ask Conrad, in case Wolf refused to answer my question.

"What's with Wolfram?" I asked.

Conrad only looked at me. "What do you mean, Your majesty?"

"It's Yuuri. Remember? You did name me."

"Right." He nodded. "What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I was stopped by the sudden heated pain that washed over me once again.

"Your majesty…uh… Yuuri?" Conrad asked and I blinked up at him. "are you alright?"

I nodded. "What we're we talking about?"

_Do not forget...Do not allow yourself to forget..._

I had no idea what or who that voice was, but he/she/it seemed set on repeating the same thing over and over. Forget? Forget what?

Images of Wolfram flashed before me. One was of me slapping him...the rest were him yelling at me calling me a cheater and wimp and...the heated pain returned, the images froze and were gone. A moment passed at the pain faded slowly, taking the images and memory of them with it.

Conrad was silent a moment, most likely thinking I was sick. "You said Wolfram was acting strange, and I asked you what you meant by that."

I titled my head. What did I mean by the blonde acting strange? I couldn't remember.

_Do not allow yourself to forget... _the comment was much sharper and more of a commend now than a suggestion.

"You wanted me, sir Weller?" Wolfram walked down the steps and looked between the two of us. _What had I meant?_

"Training?" He asked.

I blinked and almost stepped back. The images flashed again..._He didn't…_ he hadn't called me a… the pain returned then was gone. What was I thinking? I think I needed to lay down. I was going crazy.

"I think he'd be better off sparing with you." Conrad said as he handed the training sword to Wolf and he took it willingly enough.

"I'm tired…" I mumbled.

"Is His Majesty afraid to fight me?" He challenged, and I glared and shook off my fatigue.

"You wish."

-----------------------------

My sword was knocked from my hands for the forth time, I had yet to best Wolfram. I knew I could beat him. I didn't know why, but I knew I had done it before...hadn't I?

_Do not forget...!_

I fell to the ground on my butt.

"All you got?" Wolfram smirked and I found myself blushing.

"Oh, please Wolf." I ignored his wince. "I've beat you before."

He tilted his head, one hand on his hip, his other hand holding the sword at his side. "What are you talking about? We've never fought before." I blinked and looked up at him. An image of a fight between the blonde and me and then changed to me slapping him and he knocking a knife onto the floor... that's right...

"Yeah we have. We fought the following day after my first night here."

He shook his head. I bet he thought I was going crazy. "Yeah, you challenged me cause you were mad at me for accidentally purposing."

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow with a look of disbelief on his face, though his face was red.

I felt my eyes widened. Weather out of fear for his unspoken answer or in hope, I didn't know.

"You never purposed. Accidentally or otherwise."

"Y--" The heated pain hit me hard, I fell back down and held my head and gasped for air. I heard Wolfram call for help and then the world and everyone in it was gone.

-----------------------

**~Murata's POV~**

I lifted my head and knew that what I feared had come to past.

Everyone eyed me as I shifted my gaze to Shibuya laying ever so still on the bed.

We had taken off his disguise and dressed him in his nightwear, though he had not moved.

"I knew the plan was a bad idea." I muttered to myself, loathing myself for agreeing to it. I didn't blame Blood though, we were desperate and were willing to try anything.

"Your Highness?" Sir Weller asked as he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" von Christ asked as he placed a wet cloth on Shibuya's forehead.

"Shibuya…changed the past…" Blood sat on the bed and sighed heavily.

Emerald green eyes filled with tears almost instently...I realized he knew what Shibuya had changed.

"He has a way to put it back the way it was…" I mused and leaned on the table nearest me.

"So, he'll just change what he changed." I looked up at lord von Voltaire and shook my head.

I hated to admit it, but it was my fault. I should have known better, about the danger of timing traveling.

Blood answered for me. "With the past changed, Yuuri's memory of this future is slowly ebbing away..."

----------------------------

**A/N::: Well, what do u all think of the chapter? You all better be happy. Since a lot of you wanted the next Chapter up and I hate making ppl wait,(I know how it feels to wait for a story to be updated), I stayed home (on Halloween), to finish the chapter. **

**Be a brat by my choice of staying home saying "your choice, we didn't make you" or something like that, I'll bite you. :p kidding. But be nice. **

**Read **& **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Accepting Love

**A/N::: Alright, let me explain this. **

**AR = Alternate Reality.**

**NR = Normal Reality.**

**Normal Reality is where Wolf and Yuuri are engaged.**

**Alternate Reality is where Wolf and Yuuri are not. = result of changing the past of him purposing to Wolfram.**

**When Yuuri stopped the proposal, he was in the past. When he woke up he was in present time though in an Alternate Reality or False Reality.**

**Hope this helped.**

**Also, Yeah, I feel bad for Wolfram too. He suffers so much. At first, when I started this story, I had meant to put Yuuri in the seat of pain and suffering, but it turned out this way. **

**damn. -_-"**

**But Yuuri is suffering too… I wish I made him suffer more…I love the boy, but he needs to have a turn at suffering. Maybe I should have put Yuuri in Wolfram's body and Wolfram in Yuuri and have Wolf act like Yuuri and push him away and Yuuri act like Wolfram and try to get near…well…prehaps it'd be a good plan for Murata and Shinou...**

**Enjoy chapter eight!**

-----------------------------------------

**~Shinou's Temple; NR~**

The dark-blue-black hair of the young sage was dripping wet now. He stood up slowly, the water cascading off him. He had climbed into the fountain at Shinou's Temple to fix the statue but had lost his hold and footing, ending up in the water below.

His dark brown eyes were narrowed out of pain. He had hit the bottom of the stone floor of the fountain, effectively knocking the wind out of him with so much force he felt as if he would die from the impact.

Thankfully, Ulrike and two other shrine maidens had been watching him and rushed to help. "Are you alright?" One of the maidens with long blonde hair and brown eyes asked. She lifted him up gently, while Ulrike ran her hands over his spine, feeling for any broken bones. And the other maiden, who had short brown hair and matching brown eyes, helped keep him standing.

"I'm Okay," the sage gasped, still trying to get air into his lungs. He felt like crap but didn't want to worry the girls.

"What happened?" Blood was standing across from them with Conrad. Blood had his arms folded across his chest, his eyes half closed, Clearly, Conrad had been the one to ask.

Murata nodded slowly. "Fine." He forced a weak smile and pushed his glasses up higher on his face. The sun reflected on his glasses, making them glow with light.

"Blood," Murata began, everyone looked at him, then, remembering that the boy next to Conrad was named Blood. "We have to talk…"

Blood understood what needed to be discussed and flowed a stumbling Murata into the Temple, up to his room. Blood saw that the Original King was watching them walk to Murata's room.

Once in the safety of the Sage's room, Blood spoke up. "You and the Original King together?" Blood knew the blue-eyed blonde wasn't alive, more or less. But the man was touchable and solid as if he was alive.

Murata didn't look at the taller boy.

_It's that obvious!??_

Blood laughed openly.

Murata had forgotten, or had never known, he had the ability to read the thoughts of anyone and everyone. "Murata," Blood was still laughing. "I know your thoughts."

"What! No! about Shibuya." Murata coughed, his cheeks were tinted a light pink color and Blood found that he could tease both Yuuri and Murata in the same way and was equally amusing for him.

"The plan is working. Remember," Blood leaned on the door, he could sense Shinou outside the door, listening to every word. "I am connected to Yuuri no mater where his body, heart, soul, or mind is. Everything happening to him is in my knowledge."

"So, you're helping him remember?" Murata was afraid for his friend. He wanted to help the young king with his relationship, not destroy it before it even began.

"I send him memories every once in a while, I even talk to him a bit. Making sure not to say to much, if I do, it would effect him to where I put the choice in his head, and he wouldn't be able to come back."

"By the way," Blood moved away from the door and towards Murata. Blood made no sound, his footsteps silent. Blood, being a bit taller than Murata, bent down, his lips on the other boys ear.

Blood could feel the anger in Shinou, knowing the blue-eyed blonde knew what Blood was doing.

"Your 'boyfriend', is outside the door, listening." Blood made sure to be quite enough so Shinou wouldn't hear. Murata pushed the taller boy away. He had heard about this side of Blood from Yuuri, but had never imaged Blood really acted like this, not with how opposed he was to his plan of him acting like Wolfram.

The words suddenly sunk in when Blood took a step away. "Not my boyfriend!" the sage hissed.

"Well, if you say so. Perhaps we should work on you two next." Blood mused, his hands on his hips, he leaned back slightly, his head turned a bit as he looked at the door out of the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up." Murata now understood why Blood was given his name. The way he acted made one's blood boil, it made the person around Blood want to kill him.

Murata walked from where he was by the window to the door completely on the other side of the room. All the while, thinking about Shinou and his past life when he first had met the blue-eyed king. He had fallen in love with the man and had fallen apart when he had died, but was happy, knowing, that somehow, they'd meet again. And they had.

He heard Blood chuckling from behind and quickly remembered Bloods ability to read his, and everyone's, thoughts. "Stop that!" He ordered as He opened the door to see blue eyes narrowed. Blood sighed and left the room. Deciding that another fight between another set of lovers was about to break out and wanted to give them privacy for it.

Besides, Blood had another hot-tempered blonde to deal with.

---------------

**~Wolfram's POV; AR~**

I sat in my room watching from the window as the guards paced back and forth like they did everyday. I had nothing to do this day. I had given the men the day off, not because I was becoming soft, but because I hadn't been able to think about anything other than _him _of all people.

That stupid so-called-'demon king' was so weak, he fainted from a heat stroke, and it wasn't that hot out! He had been babbling about how he thought he purposed to me months ago and then fainted. Like I would ever accept a proposal from _him _of all people.

Though I couldn't help but like being around him, especially when he was in his human disguise, but only because he looked so much like Yuuki when he dressed in human clothes and colored his hair and eyes brown, he looked as if he _was_ Yuuki.

I shook that thought from my head quickly. How could I compare and even think for a second that His Majesty Yuuri could be Yuuki?

Well…they were both half-breeds…and they both had the same damn smile…

The image of Yuuki's smile flashed before my eyes, then another image, but of the Maou Yuuri this time, with the same smile.

Damn! I missed the other little half-breed so much I was willing to fall for the stupid, weak demon king because he _looked_ like my first love! I may have loved Yuuki, but he left so suddenly…

I hated him!

I _hate_ him!!

I blinked back the sharp sting behind my eyes and stood up, my hands resting on the ceil of the window. I hated thinking of that half-breed bastard Yuuki. He left the night Yuuri had arrived and had never returned.

Damn! I don't even know where or what country he lived, what if he lived in the human countries? I knew I've never seen him here while out patrolling the borders.

I had even asked Gisela and Ulrike about him but they had both said only Julia knew about him. He had never even given a last name or anything.

I stood up and shook my head wildly. I didn't want to know where that half-breed was! He left without a word and I couldn't care less!

I paced the length of my room, I felt my green eyes narrowed. I thought back to two days ago, the day Yuuri had passed out.

How I had felt something more than worry when he had fallen so suddenly. I knew I felt something for the damn Maou, but I had a feeling that those feelings were only because he looked so much like Yuuki.

They even had similar names…I couldn't help but think they were one in the same. But I had seen them both together, at dinner when the Maou had first arrived. But I still couldn't stop thinking about it.

**------------------**

**~Yuuri's POV~**

I sat on the top of the wooden gate caging my horse in his pin in the stable. I had one foot resting on the top of the gate, my other leg hanging beside the gate. I was leaning on one hand and was petting my horse's head with the other.

It had been two days since I had passed out training with Wolfram. Gisela said it had been the heat that got to me, I had been ordered to stay in my room, in my bed, for a few days, but I needed to think and the only way to get that done was find a place where Gunter couldn't find me. I knew that the heat wasn't the reason I passed out, but the true reason seemed to have deleted itself from my mind.

_But not your heart…_

I, at first, thought the words were spoken aloud, but when I looked up, I found no one within the stables but myself. That voice, it sounded like…was it Blood's voice? And what was 'but not your heart' supposed to mean?

I replayed what I had been talking to Wolf about, but every time I tried to recall what I had said, the same pain engulfed me and I was unable to rid myself of the feeling untill I let go of the thought.

I guess I wasn't meant to remember what had happened. I knew I had thought Wolfram was acting different…but I guess…if he was…and whatever was happening, was never to be remembered by me…

_Do not Forget… _

But I had forgotten…

_But Your heart has not…_

My heart?

_It was to be what it was __--__ accept it and what was will be…_

What?

_Accept how you feel and open the door..._

That made me understand a little. Wait…Blood…Murata…they had said something about me needing to come to terms with something…someone…or both…

This was going to be a **very long **day.

----------------------

**~Blood Pledge Castle; NR~**

Wolfram sat beside Yuuri in silence. He didn't touch the dark-haired boy, it hurt to look at him even. Every time he did he remembered that the only reason Yuuri hadn't woken up was because he had stopped himself from purposing.

Had Yuuri wanted out the their relationship that much? Well, it wasn't really much of a relationship come to think of it.

Wolfram shook his head wildly and stood up and backing up to the corner, getting as far from the boy lying on the bed as he could without leaving the room. He felt his eyes burning and knew he was crying.

Yuuri had never wanted to be with him to begin with, Wolfram had thought it was because Yuuri had been in denial and uncomfortable liking another boy, due to Earth and it's views on what's 'right' and what's 'wrong', but now, Had Yuuri really never liked Wolfram?

Wolfram wanted nothing more than to have never met Yuuri. He wished he had left days before the wimp had arrived. Save himself the heart break.

Wolfram leaned back, effectively hitting his head on the wall behind, hard. Which, is what he had meant to do.

He sounded like a love-sick house wife! He groaned and sunk to the floor, if he could redo their fight that the 'accidental engagement' had led to, he'd beat up Yuuri, since he'd know all the wimps movements before the wimp would make them…

"Calm down." Wolfram looked up to see Blood standing by the bed, looking at him with dark, dark green eyes. The blonde didn't respond, instead, he looked away.

"Listen; Yuuri had no interest in --"

"I know!"

"-- stopping the engagement." Blood continued, completely ignoring the blonde's words.

"How would you know?" Wolfram stood, he was angry, he was upset and hurt and dealt with it the only way he knew how. Yelling at others.

Wolfram blinked and Blood was no longer near the bed, instead, he stood behind Wolfram, the taller boy placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulders gently, and rested his chin on top of the blonde head, the blonde's body relaxed without knowing it. Blood smiled. He had always soothed and calmed Yuuri in the same way.

"I am another part of Yuuri. I'm connected to him no matter where his mind, soul or body may be."

Blood leaned down, his lips close to Wolfram's ear. "Don't worry, stop thinking he doesn't love you."

Wolfram didn't know what to do, so he stood still as a statue.

-------------------

**~ Blood Pledge Castle; AR~**

Yuuri walked back and forth from the stable to the Castle for who knew how long. Gunter had tried to stop him, attempted to force the king back into bed but Yuuri had pulled his 'I am Maou' attitude and everyone was told to leave him at peace.

He was upset and needed to figure out what was making him feel so empty inside.

Conrad watched him from a distance. The young dark-haired king seemed troubled and confused but also looked unwilling to talk about whatever he was going through with anyone.

----

Blood looked calming at his 'host' or 'other self' as he paced, Blood stood beside Conrad without being seen, heard, or felt in anyway. He'd been dropping hints towards the young boy for awhile in his mind, Yuuri had dubbed him as 'the voice' or something like that.

The dark haired boy had the fading thought of him (Blood) being the voice, but dismissed this, due to the fact that Yuuri hated when Blood invaded his mind, so often dismissed the very thought of him.

How dense could Yuuri be? Was he really that stupid? Or what he that deep in his denial?

_Damn that child…_ Blood thought to himself as his fists clenched and unclenched, most likely wanting to strangle the double black.

Yuuri was defiantly suffering from a serious case of extreme stupidity.

_I wish I had just locked them together, alone, in a small space till they dealt with how they felt! _and by how _they felt _he, of course, meant _Yuuri_.

----

Yuuri had paced till the sun set, he was sent to bed by a worried Gunter and Gisela, which the young boy did not argue, he felt like he would die from all the walking he did.

He had forced himself to think about Wolfram and himself and come to the conclusion that what he needed to figure out was how he felt about the blonde.

The pain had returned but he was set on figuring things out. If it was, and it was, about Wolfram, he knew the blonde had to be feeling the same ache he was. He knew it had something to do with that. He hated himself for not understanding or realizing it sooner.

He had known the answer had something to do with Wolfram because that was when the heated pain would attack his brain, soon the pain felt as if it would kill him and had been forced to stop thinking about it.

Yuuri lay on his bed, stealing one last glance at the golden door, the words the voice had spoken echoing in his mind; his eyes drifted shut slowly.

Yuuri knew the answer now. He…heat and pain washed over him as he tried to complete the thought. He felt himself gasp…he let go of the thought for a moment.

-------------------

**~Blood Pledge Castle; NR ~**

"Yuuri! You wimp! I'll never forgive you..." Wolfram sounded as if he was crying.

"Wolfram…calm down."

_Blood's voice…_

"I knew he didn't…" Wolfram choked on his cries, stopping him from completing his spoken thought.

_That's not true… _

Yuuri knew what Wolfram had meant to say. He felt himself break apart, like everything in him was taken and smashed beyond repair.

"Wolfram," Blood again, "Let me explain."

"And why should I?" _Because Wolf…_

"If you would let me explain, you would know why he did what he did."

Yuuri tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids didn't respond. He wanted to see Wolfram, help him, but Yuuri knew that at the moment, was not going to happen.

Wolfram was crying. "Shut up!"

"Wolfram…" Blood tried to soothe. "How he felt when he stopped the engagement from happening…"

"I know! You don't have to say it!"

Yuuri heard Blood sigh and had the feeling Blood wanted to strike the blonde upside the head. But calmly resisted the best he could. "How do you think he felt?"

"I knew he didn't feel love!"

"He did, in fact, that was one emotion he felt the strongest. But he also felt confused."

"Why?" Wolfram's tears seemed to slow.

"I don't know how to explain it." Blood said apologetically.

_----------------_

**~ Yuuri's room; AU version~**

_**~Yuuri's POV~**_

My eyes snapped open and I shot up quickly. I glanced around the room and found no one. I took a deep breath and looked over at the gold door. The dream hadn't been a dream. It was real. It took place were I really belonged.

I hadn't had a problem accepting I love Wolf…well, kind of, but it was more of not understanding my love for him though.

I had loved Wolf since I saw him, but didn't understand it, so I dismissed it, along with dismissing the blonde as well. I Shook my head and stood, stumbling a bit before I gained balance.

My legs felt like rubber and my body was tired and screamed for me to go back to bed. But I shook the feelings away the best I could.

I walked over to the door…_would everything be normal again if I just…? _I touched the door knob and it didn't disappear… as I moved to turn it…

"Your Majesty." Wolfram walked in, clearly sent by Gunter or Gwendal to get me.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw me out of bed, in my night wear, holding a door knob, which, by the way, was invisible to him.

"I need to fix something." I answered honestly.

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Fix what, if I may ask?"

"Us." He took a small step back and I smiled.

"What?" He clearly thought I was insane.

I let go of the door he couldn't see and walked over to him.

"When I first came here, at dinner…I accidentally purposed to you."

He shook his head. "Your majesty, no you didn't."

"Yes, I did." I corrected. "But I somehow, got sent back in time, I think by the hand of Blood."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter." I said quickly. "I changed that and what is here is all wrong."

"Wouldn't we, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, recognize something off if you were in a set of two?"

I nodded. "I was there," I hugged Wolf close, he stiffened in my embrace. I knew he knew what I was about to say.

"You were…"

"Yuuki…"

He all but stayed in my arms, he pushed away. "Your insane."

"Really? Don't I act and look just like Yuuki?"

"Your majesty, a joke has limits."

I winced for the third time at him calling me majesty. "Stop calling me that."

I walked back over to the door and looked back at Wolf who was glairing at me. "Love ya, Wolf." His eyes widened and he winced, but I knew he knew I was telling the truth.

I turned the doorknob and everything was white.

-------------

I, who looked like 'Yuuki' leaned myself on the window close to the table where Wolfram, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Cheri and myself sat.

They had invited me to join them but I refused-kindly of course- I listened and then looked at the group when Wolfram stood, insulting me-well, Yuuri. Since I, at the moment, was Yuuki.

I got closer quickly, no one noticed since they were to engrossed in the fight between Wolf and me. The room and everyone in it shattered before me, I fell back, into darkness. I blinked.

----

**~Yuuri's room; NR~**

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, then shut them tightly at the light. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the touch was familiar and warm, and he liked it.

His lashes fluttered for a moment before his eye lids were forced open. Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram, Blood, and Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal all around his bed.

Wolfram had a hand on his shoulder, large emerald eyes worried and wet. He had been crying. Was he really back?

'_What was will never be again.'_

Yuuri blinked back the sudden urge to cry. He hadn't stopped the engagement again…had he? No…he knew he didn't stop it…had it not worked?

'_What was will never be again.'_

He looked over to the windows. The door was gone…had he waited to long to admit he loved Wolfram? Is that what the voice meant by that?

Just has Yuuri felt like dying and crying, Wolfram spoke sharply. "You damn wimp! You had us all worried sick!"

Yuuri blinked. He was back. In his normal reality. He thought about hugging Wolfram, but he was still nervous on how to tell the blonde how he felt...well...he had said it to the false Wolfram and now...he needed to repeat it the real one. He knew Blood would help him.

Yuuri winced as he sat up slowly. His head really hurt. "Uh…" He shook his head slowly and mumbled. "Not a wimp."

---

**Read** & **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Problems and Pain

**A/N::: Adding more pairings! Yay! Murata **&** Shinou (the Original King), Gunter **&** Gwendal, and Maybe Conrad & Yozak later on…**

-----------

Murata stood silently as Blood made his way out of the room and down the hall. The Sage kept his dark brown eyes fixed on the burning blue eyes looking down at him. The silence between them felt uncomfortable and he felt as if he was suffocating.

He took a step to the side to try to get out of the room, but Shinou placed a hand on the door frame, his arm trapping Murata in the room.

"Shinou…" Murata sighed, Blood had disappeared around the corner and left Murata (alone) with a pissed off blonde.

And around Shin Makoku, all male blondes seemed to have temper problems. First Wolfram, then there was Adelbert who, to be fair, wasn't that temperamental. And now Shinou. Murata didn't know if he should laugh or scream at his thoughts.

Murata knew Shinou was unable to touch him, in fact, Shinou was really just a ghost of sorts, but the young sage respectfully stayed put.

"If you're wondering about Blood. I thought I-he explained this a few days ago, he appeared in the prayer room?" the older man nodded, he knew who Blood was, he wanted to know who Blood was to Murata.

Murata winced and looked away from the heat of the blue eyes trained on him, he felt the blondes' presence and was uncomfortable, feeling as if a thousand thin, sharp needles were raining down on him.

Shinou was upset…angry even. Murata was thankful…for the first time…that Shinou was unable to touch him.

Even with that knowledge Murata back peddled as the Original King advanced slowly, blue eyes blazing still. "Blood and I are friends. And friends only." the older man didn't look convinced.

"He's engaged to Sir von Bielefeld…since…well…Blood is Yuuri…" Murata now knew how Yuuri felt when Wolfram was angry or...Shinou took a step closer and Murata panicked and raced from the room with a speed he wasn't even aware he possessed.

----------------------------

"Murata!" Yuuri yelled as he shook his friend. Murata blinked out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You dazed." Which by that, Yuuri meant his eyes had glazed and he had started to daydream.

"Sorry…uh…just…uh…thinking." Murata mumbled as he stood from his seat at the table in Yuuri's office.

He felt horrible for leaving Shinou so suddenly that last mouth, he was usually able to handle any situation that involved the older man, but at that moment, he couldn't. He had now been avoiding going back to the temple anyway he could. Though he knew running wouldn't solve anything.

Something seemed so tense between the two. Murata, even though he hated it, knew the reason.

Shinou wasn't really alive and he was, there really was no way for them to continue…Shinou couldn't touch or be touched, he wasn't a solid body, and Murata, at times, wanted to be held by the blue-eyed king just because he missed him to greatly.

"Am I annoying you?" Yuuri asked, snapping Murata from his thoughts once again, the young Maou was sitting on the end of the table nearest the door, Murata sat on the side of the table, so Yuuri's back was to Murata…in a way…Yuuri was kicking his legs since they just hung over the table edge. His hands holding the edge of the table, keeping him balanced.

Yuuri's head was tilted back to look at Murata. "About Wolfram and me…"

"Y'know. You're not the only one with a love life and problems! Think about someone else for a change, damn it! " Murata snapped and stormed out of the small room.

Yuuri winced as the door shut with a very loud **thud!**. The picture on the wall shook for a few moments then soon was still.

"I knew I annoyed him." Yuuri squeaked to no one in particular.

No one was there but himself. And Blood, who explained he was now another 'alter ego' of Yuuri, and unlike the Maou, Blood could manifest outside of Yuuri's body…and be solid for that matter…

_Another pain to deal with. _Yuuri thought before he turned his thoughts back to Murata.

"Who is his lover?" Yuuri asked, not knowing he did.

"Um…that Shinou person I believe." Blood gave Yuuri a 'what's wrong?' look, Yuuri's mouth and eyes were wide open, Yuuri looked like a cartoon version of a frog. Blood couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy.

"But he's…and Murata Isn't…is he? I mean he never…he always hit on girls…and…and…"

Yuuri stammered stupidly for a few minutes as Blood watched with amusement. Murata had always seemed straight.

"I thought Murata was just close friends with Shinou…" Yuuri finally said after he put the puzzle of thoughts in his head together.

"You also _thought _you and Wolfram were _just_ close friends."

Yuuri fell back onto the table, looking up at the white ceiling. It seems homosexual males were now popping up everywhere in his life. Murata seemed upset…he and Shinou couldn't really be…together, due to…Shinou being dead…could they? Was that the problem Murata had been talking about?

His eyes widened more, if that was even possible, and then a small smirk crossed his lips. "Are we going to help Murata and Shinou with their relationship?"

He pouted when Blood didn't respond. He turned his head to the dark spiky haired teen.

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean 'perhaps'?!? You two mess with my love life but I can't with Murata's?"

Blood shook his head slowly. "You want to interfere out of getting even,"

"I wanna help Murata too!" Yuuri yelled without sitting up.

"We'll see." Blood said coolly, he sounded like an adult scolding a child. He looked to the door now being opened.

Gunter froze at the sight of Yuuri.

The young boy was on his back, on the table, his face red (because of anger towards Blood, unbeknownst to Gunter though).

The man had a quick flash back of a certain someone he was involved with and ran from the room with a slight nosebleed, his eyes shut tightly.

Blood was laughing his butt off at the sight and Yuuri was now looking confused. When Blood was able to stop laughing he replayed the thoughts he got from the older man.

Who would have guessed. "Blood?" Yuuri asked.

"Did you know Gwendal and Gunter…liked each other?" Yuuri tilted his head, clearly confused.

"Well, they live in the same castle, so I'd hope so. I mean, Gwendal always acts if Gunter annoys him but they seem okay…" Yuuri's voiced faded, his eyes widened, and shot into a sitting potion as he realized what Blood had meant.

"NO WAY!" Yuuri almost squealed (like a school girl who just saw a teen idol or something) in surprise and slight happiness.

--------------------

Blood walked out into the court yard of the castle and saw Wolfram moving towards the solders in training out on the field.

He could see the blonde prince was in a bad mood. Blood tilted his head to one side.

What could have the blonde in such a bad mood? He blinked when he heard Yuuri's lover bark orders to the solders.

"He's in a bad mood?" Blood turned to see Conrad approaching him and nodded.

"You know why." It wasn't a question and Conrad shook his head slowly, surprised at how different Blood acted from Yuuri. "Yes, but…"

Blood held up a hand. "You won't lie." More a comand the a request.

Conrad smiled and nodded. "It's not easy to say, but…--" Conrad was stopped by Gwendal who looked upset…come to think of it, the man always looked upset. Conrad, who sounded regretful, stepped away.

Blood knew Conrad had been happy to get away, something was off. Blood had been nice enough not to evade the brown haired mans thoughts but now bitterly regretted it.

He turned to see Wolfram and the solders he was in charge of. Blood sighed and focused on the blonde, thoughts of anger, confusion, worry and a few other emotions Blood was unable to identify, but he couldn't make out what the matter was.

He'd have to wait for the young Mazoku to be calmer.

-----------

Yuuri was sitting at his desk, Gunter was talking about some Maou that happened to come three or four generations before Lady Cheri.

Though Yuuri hadn't been paying any attention to the lesson or his teacher.

The young dark haired king had leaned back in his chair, the back legs of the chair where now the only two legs of the chair on the ground, the back of the chair hit the edge of the window ceil, allowing Yuuri to gaze out to see Wolfram and his men (eyes focused on Wolfram) running laps around the castle.

Yuuri could see that most of the men were slowing and tired, he could also see Wolfram hadn't broken a sweat.

The dark haired king reached back to crack the window open, a fresh spring breeze and scents of flowers and trees and other plants filled the room quickly and he heard Wolfram shout an order sharply to his soldiers.

He shook his head, half impressed and half feeling sorry of the men. Ten laps and everyone _but_ Wolfram was exhausted.

Yuuri had found himself, for the past month or so, tuning Gunter, or who ever was talking to him, out and watching Wolfram whenever he was around.

A month had passed since he realized he loved Wolfram but hadn't found the right time and _courage _to tell the blonde how he felt. He doubted the prince would even believe him, Blood had suggested a way to make the blonde believe him. Yuuri shook his head, trying to rid himself of what Blood had said.

The prince never seemed to mind when he would be hugged at the most random times, Yuuri, even though it embarrassed him, had even started sleeping closer to his fiancé, surprising to himself and to the blonde.

Wolfram and his solders had stopped for a moment to stretch, Wolfram saying something about it helping the muscles, they had stretched before they took off running ten laps ago, but Wolfram wanted them to run more.

Yuuri felt very sorry for them but was thankful he wasn't them.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter cried as he shut the book he had been reading from with a little more force than needed.

The sound of the book and his cry echoed in the small office and out the open window to the ears of the training soldiers, they were about to take off running when they looked up to the office.

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow, a small smirk hovering on his lips. His bad mood momentarily evaporating into happiness and love.

He had noticed the small changes in Yuuri's attitude towards him and their relationship.

Blood had been right. Yuuri did love him, Wolfram was just waiting for the wimp to say it. And due to a new turn of events, it'd better be soon.

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as Wolfram looked at him and quickly turned to his sobbing teacher in the room. "Y-yeah Gunter?" the young dark haired king asked quickly.

"Your not paying any attention to the lesson." Gunter cried sat -- well--fell heavily onto a chair at the table in front of Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri sat still as stone watching the older man sob, he'd normally go and comfort the over-dramatic man, but before he could, Gwendal walked in.

"Gwendal!" Yuuri stood up quickly. The front legs of his chair came down onto the floor in a loud thud and the young king winced at the loud sound.

"He's all yours!" Yuuri ran out. Weather out of wanting out of the lesson or to get away from Gwendal, he didn't know. But was thankful to be gone.

Yuuri stopped once far down the hall to catch his breath, he smirked once he was able to breath evenly.

He had noticed the small twitch of Gwendal's eye when he had said Gunter was all his. Either out of annoyance or out of another emotion Yuuri rather not venture to identify, he didn't know.

Yuuri walked out to the steps of the castle near the gardens and saw Wolfram and his men running. They were heading towards where he was and he panicked, what was he going to do?

Not like he couldn't just act normal or something, he felt his cheeks heat up suddenly and ran back down the hall he had just come from and hid behind a long rectangular pillar that held a vase of flowers.

After a few moments, He poked his head out from behind his hiding place and almost screamed when he saw Wolfram on his hands and knees with his face inches from Yuuri's own face.

The young Maou tried to smile but couldn't, he was too embarrassed. "What's the matter?" Wolfram whispered, an evil smirk on the blondes lips.

Yuuri shook his head wildly and then stopped when Wolfram sighed. He looked at the blonde but blinked rapidly when he felt warm lips press against his own. "Wimp." Wolfram muttered softly as he pulled back. "Not a wimp!" Yuuri cried as he was pulled to his feet.

------------

Yuuri sat at the table with the three brothers, Gunter, and Murata. Blood was there too, but he was only seen by Yuuri.

"Told him yet?" Yuuri ignored the taller boy behind him. Blood was resting his arms on the back of Yuuri's chair and his chin on his arms.

"When do plan to tell him?" Blood knew the young boy wouldn't respond to him, not when only Yuuri could hear and see him; but since talking to the young boy in a situation like this, Blood found it fun.

Yuuri, when he had been younger, had yelled at Blood for annoying him and soon learned how not to respond to the taller boy when he was around others.

Yuuri ignored Blood by closing his eyes half way and continued eating.

The room was quite, everyone knew something but when Blood attempted to invad their thoughts, he was shot a glare from Yuuri.

The silence was finally, thankfully, broken by Greta as she ran in.

She had been visiting her home land and now, she had returned, obviously.

"Wolfram! Yuuri!" she called happily as she jumped into Wolfram's lap.

"Welcome back." Yuuri said, his bad mood towards Blood seemed to be hidden very well at the happy tone to his voice.

"She's a cutie." Blood said sweetly and Yuuri smiled once he realized Blood wasn't being a pervert, since he was her father too, since well, Blood was him…confusing. Yuuri pushed the thought to the back of his mind and focused on Greta.

"Are you going to tell Wolfram soon?" Yuuri's good mood wavered. He tried to focus on Greta and what she was talking about.

"Want my help?" Blood asked in a tone Yuuri didn't want to identify and felt the boy smile behind him as he set down his fork with a small thud and left without a word.

Everyone watched him leave and no one spoke, Greta looked at Wolfram who smiled gently. Assuring her, she didn't do anything, when Yuuri was gone Murata spoke up.

"Blood…" Murata sighed and everyone looked at him then around the room, since they couldn't see the boy.

"Blood?" Greta asked and then squeaked when a boy with spiky dark black hair, that looks almost purple, and almost pale-white skin, and all to dark green eyes that looked almost black, with wide-cat-like pupils suddenly appeared standing behind Yuuri's now empty chair, his arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted to one side.

Greta looked the new comer, "Blood?" she smiled as he nodded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, I was just being myself."

"Mystery solved." Murata said with no expression, he stated it as if it was the weather or something. Everyone else broke into a set of smiles and giggles at the sight of Blood. He pouted, his eyes now closed half-way.

"I was just asking him questions." Blood defended, sounding like a child trying to get a cookie before a meal. He moved around the chair to sit in it, picking up a roll to chuck it at Murata's head.

The boy almost didn't duck and squeaked as it zipped past his head with a sharp stinging sound.

"Trying to kill me?" Murata gasped and scooted closer to Gwendal, which, Gunter didn't look happy about but did nothing, they were probably trying to hide it from everyone.

"Trying but not succeeding." Blood half sung half spoke, he directed to Murata (Knowingly to everyone) and to Gunter and Gwendal (Unknown to everyone).

"I thought you'd leave once he came back." Murata continued; pointing a fork in his direction and waved it up and down then set it down to take a drink of water. Greta and everyone else looked a little confused, since only Blood understood the sage at this moment.

Blood said nothing for a moment, everyone stared at him without eating, likely awaiting his response. Blood leaned his head to one side, dark green eyes now half closed.

"I'm like Yuuri's Maou-mode, as you all call it, so he thought I'd be dormant in Yuuri," Blood explained smoothly. "But I get bored, so I decided to hang around awhile."

"You'd be asleep, how could you get bored?" Murata asked flatly, then added in a mutter, "Your just like Shinou…" Blood smiled, a simple flash of white teeth. He leaned his back a bit to look at the door Yuuri had disappeared from.

He wondered if he should go and find the boy. Yuuri had never been one to ask for help when it came to something like emotions. He had been that way for as long as Blood could remember, the boy always insisted to figure things out and shoulder problems of emotions all by himself.

Blood didn't know what to do with the young boy, he felt more like a parent than a friend or other self. Blood was lost in his thoughts as everyone continued to eat and chatter on with Greta.

---------

Everyone was gone from the dinning room and off to bed or doing some late night work.

Murata was the last to leave the table that night, he sat for a few moments in silence, watching the maids clear the table.

"May I help?" his voice was small and quite, the maids looked to one another and decided best not to say anything about it and nodded.

Murata washed the plates, bowels, forks, knives and so on.

He folded the table cloth in a roll shape and tossed it to the needs-to-be-washed hamper.

He even helped scrub and sweep the floor and table.

The maids noticed the young sage trying to prolong his visit in any way he could, though they said nothing. It wasn't their place. Soon they were done and Murata left with a forced fake smile.

He was now in the hall, not to far from the dinning room, he no longer wore the smile, his eyes hurt out of being so tired, but his steps were so slow and resisting.

"Don't want to see him?" Murata turned toward the voice slowly, as if Murata wasn't really there, to see Yuuri. "Shinou, I mean." the young king walked over to his friend to look into his eyes. The sage seemed tired but unwilling to sleep.

It wasn't that Murata didn't want to see the older man, he wanted to see the man more than anything. T

he blue-black haired teen shook his head, fighting tears. Yuuri understood what was going on in his friends mind…sort of.

"I might be able to help…" Yuuri began and Murata muttered something softly, but Yuuri heard what was asked and nodded.

-------

Yuuri looked back at the closed black door where Murata was staying for the night.

"I caused the problem…" Yuuri turned from the door to a dark corner where Blood suddenly appeared.

Instead of looking sorry or guilty or having a smile plastered to his face, the tall spiky haired teen looked serious. His eyes narrowed slightly but no other expression on his face. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning.

"I believe Shinou thinks I threaten his relationship with the sage."

"You need to stop butting into people's minds." Yuuri answered with a yawn. Blood shook his head. "I didn't."

Blood hadn't moved from where he stood. His arms at his sides, his body leaning on the wall, with one foot resting against the wall.

"Well, I don't think it's really anything to do with you, Murata seemed sad…lonely even." Yuuri looked at Blood with sad eyes.

Blood walked over to his 'host' and put a strong arm around Yuuri. The shorter boy looked and was tired.

Blood rested his head on top of Yuuri's, "We'll have to look into tomorrow. But for now, you need sleep." Blood slowly be came transparent, then looked as if he was millions of little blue specks and the faded into Yuuri.

Yuuri knew Blood would be out and about later, but didn't so much as care at the moment and shuffled off to his room.

---------------

Yuuri walked into his room to see Wolfram still up, Yuuri yawned again and the blonde sat up to look at him.

"Tired?" The blonde smirked and Yuuri blushed. "Don't start. It's late." Wolfram pouted in a way Yuuri found hard to resist.

"I just wanted to talk, get your mind out of the gutter." Wolfram huffed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuuri would have yelled back a comeback but noticed a sad look in Wolfram's eyes.

Yuuri sat beside Wolfram, unaware he had even moved. "About?" Wolfram winced, clearly not liking what was about to be conversed.

_I could read his thoughts…_Yuuri heard Blood from within his head. _It'd make it easier for him…_

_Agreed… _Yuuri replied softly and he felt his (Blood's) mind drift slowly and gently, he felt as if the room tipped and shifted back and forth, soon, his mind was connected to Wolframs mind, the feeling was odd but normal…if that made since. Yuuri let Blood search the bishonen's mind.

Soon, words floated around in his mind, he felt as if he was reading them from a page, the words appeared in sight, not sound. Images then took the place of the words, flooding Yuuri's mind, sound was added and echoed though out his head, not able to make since of most of it.

Soon, images flashed and put themselves together and played out like a moive. Yuuri felt angry, sad, hurt and another set of mixed emotions as the memory played out before him.

-------

**A/N::: New Chapter Up soon…I hope. I've been having a small case of writers block. **

**Blood is a character created by me and so, his relationship with Yuuri isn't real. Please don't be confused about that. Blood is not from another anime, cartoon, manga, book, ect. **

**I made him up. From my brain to paper. He in fact started out as a girl, when I first thought him/her up but then I decided to throw him into a fanfic of KKM. **

**Read **&** Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Admitting Love

**A/N::: Yay! Chapter ten! Wow! This took me longer than I thought it would take...-_-" **

**Disclamer:** **I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou! I do, however, own Blood, since I made him up! ^_^**

**Rating: Chapter rated M. ((First time at writing lemon.)) Though nothing _really_ graphic.**

**Pairing already added to story: Yuuri X Wolfram and Shinou X Murata**

**Pairing as of yet hinted: Gunter X Gwendal**

**Pairing yet to be added: Yozak X Conrad**

**------------**

Murata sat in his borrowed room in Blood Pledge Castle, the bed was soft but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to go back to the temple, but each time he thought about seeing Shinou made his chest ache. He hated feeling this way. He hated that they couldn't be together.

The young sage pulled a pillow up to his face and screamed into it out of anger, frustration, and hurt. He fell back onto the bed on his back, he pulled the pillow down to reveal his eyes, his large dark brown eyes were swimming with tears.

Some days, he wished he'd die and stay dead. Or that he was never born in the first place. He knew that wasn't the right way to think, but he couldn't stop himself. He lowered his gaze to the window. The moon's light flooded the room, a sweet soothing effect fell over him.

He blinked back tears as memories of him and Shinou in his first life flashed before him. He closed his eyes, loving the peaceful, happy memories flooding his mind.

-----

Shinou sat beside one of the boxes in the temple. His head titled back, his blue eyes closed. The memories of him and his sage replayed themselves.

He sent the happy memories to the young teen in the castle. The Moon's light filtered in from the sky light above, a sweet, soothing feeling evading his senses.

Feeling his pain, the same pain he felt. The blonde opened his eyes slowly, he wished his soul could be reborn as another. The soft padding of foot steps coming closer registered in his mind.

"Your majesty." Blue eyes shifted to look at Ulrike. Her purple eyes concerned, her long silver looking hair seemed brighter and shinier under the moon light.

"I'm alright." He answered softly but was lying. He was far from fine. "There is…someone to see you." She said as she opened the doors further.

Blood stood before the blonde, his spiky hair darker in the low light of the room. "What is it you want?" Shinou still didn't like the boy, not sure what the spiky haired teen thought about his sage.

"To help." Blood stated simply. Shinou looked at the teen with questions in his eyes.

"I can teach you how to be tangible." Blood moved closer to the king, who, didn't move. A light flicker of hope in his blue eyes.

------

The castle was silent and dark, the moon was low, everyone but a few guards on patrol were asleep. The sky was very dark, dim stars scattered across it, faint sounds of the wind came and went every so often, the castle seemed full of dread as Yuuri sat in his office, alone.

His head was resting on his large wooden desk, the only light in the room was from the moon, he hadn't been able to sleep after reading the memories from Wolfram.

He wanted nothing more than to find enough courage to tell the blonde how he felt about him, but Yuuri, once again, found himself unable to. Perhaps he was a wimp as the blonde prince had named him.

He left the older boy asleep in their room a few hours ago, his mind and body unable to shut down for the night.

The prince had seemed so upset and confused but said nothing to him about it. He had wanted to tell Yuuri, but backed out and went right to sleep.

"What's wrong with me? It shouldn't be that hard to tell Wolf I love him…Should it?" Yuuri lifted his head slowly, he was tired and his body hurt but he couldn't sleep, his mind was racing.

His eyes now fixed on the tall older boy across from him. Blood hadn't been their a few moments ago…

"Kid, if you feel that bad, go tell him now." Yuuri was about say Wolfram was asleep but stopped; that was an excuse to get out of telling the older boy, but he wanted to tell him. More than anything. So what was stopping him? Why couldn't he just go and say it?

The dark haired teen stood up, the memory he got from Wolfram earlier replayed in his mind suddenly, he sat down again heavily, he felt the same sour feeling he did the first time the memory played out before him and he still couldn't believe it.

"They have no right…they can't…" Yuuri mumbled.

"Listen kid, You can sit here and do nothing, or you can go and do something." Blood said absently as he looked over some dusty book on the shelf.

"You're the Maou, there's nothing they can do." He was getting annoyed, Yuuri was trying to find an answer but instead of looking for them, he only ran across more questions.

"Unless you like feeling hurt, sad, and helpless; Stop fishing for more questions that will only make this damn problem worse." Blood snapped, his eyes narrowed.

Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes. He'd never heard Blood sound like that. Blood had always been calm and kept himself in check.

"They don't know I know." Yuuri argued, Blood sat down the book he had been holding and turned to Yuuri, dark green eyes blazing. "I'm starting to think you are still resisting the fact that you love Wolfram. Since you're finding every excuse to not fix what's happening."

Yuuri stood up, his eyes matching the anger he felt. "I am not! What I'm resisting is the Ten noble families!" Yuuri yelled, his hands on the desk, his eyes wide with anger, a blue glow soon surrounded his body.

"They think they have control over everyone and everything! I can't believe they would think they had the right!"

Blood closed his eyes and sighed softly. "They haven't done anything yet. Though," Blood turned his head to the window to gaze out to the crescent shaped moon.

"They'll be coming in a tonight. And no, Yuuri, they can't tell you not to marry Wolfram. That's your choice."

The young king sat down abruptly, so angry he felt like crying. He hated them, hated what was going to be talked about…what was being talked about.

Hated that he was the last damn person to know. The sun was about to rise and he wasn't looking forward to the Nobles coming to the castle.

"It is your choice, but keep acting like some helpless little kid and not the King of Shin Makoku, they're going to walk all over you, You can't always be so kind. You know this." Blood was now looking at Yuuri.

He felt for the boy. He hated the situation as much as he did. But Yuuri had to grow a back bone and learn he can't always solve something by staying silent.

---------------

The three brothers, Gunter, Greta, Murata and Yuuri sat at the breakfast table, no one saying anything.

All eating in silence. No one looking at anyone.

Yuuri knew they would be telling him soon. They had too, the nobles would arrive in less than three hours.

Yuuri felt anger and pain swirl in the pit of his stomach and he set down his fork. Suddenly, no longer hungry. A maid came with a pitcher of water to refill glasses.

Then Conrad spoke. "Your Majesty." He said slowly, clearly, not liking that he had to be the one to tell him. "The noble families have requested a meeting with you today."

Yuuri wanted to lash out, but was thankful he didn't. He waited for his heart to stop pounding and breathing to become steady. "Oh?" he said instead, the sour feeling returned. He felt Wolfram tense at how 'calm' he was.

"What for?" he felt sick, his stomach jerked uncomfortably but his smile never wavered. He could see Wolfram's eyes narrow.

"They wish to discuss…" His voiced trailed off, his eyes now fixed on his plate.

"Our engagement." Wolfram finished, his words bit out through clenched teeth. He had stopped eating, he too, losing his apatite.

His anger wasn't hidden as well. He was now questioning what Blood had told him, seeing at how Yuuri reacted so calmly to the news.

They were all looking at Yuuri now. He didn't know what to say or how to look…or where to look. He kept a straight face, his dark eyes fixed to the plate set before him.

He could feel Wolfram's uncertainty, sure the blonde was feeling hurt and confused about how he felt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wolfram's green eyes fixed on him, flames were in their depths but also…something else.

Yuuri was sure the blonde was upset or feeling hurt at him, probably thinking him a cheater or something along those lines.

"Yuuri?" Greta whispered softly. He looked up, her big brown eyes swam with unshed tears. She displayed how he felt.

The young king continued to be silent. He was afraid to speak, afraid to move. He couldn't find his voice, he only looked at Greta. Watching her silently.

"It will be fine." Blood whispered into his ear. Blood was as calm as ever. Yuuri found himself wanting to be like the older boy behind him. Emotionless, fearless, Blood always knew what to do. "I'm not perfect, and I do have emotions and fear, I just chose not to display them."

"Shibuya." Murata tried, ignoring himself for the moment. Knowing his friend needed him.

"Yeah?" Yuuri asked absently, he had been lost in his thoughts and now focused his mind on situation that was making his life, and Wolfram's, a living hell.

He could see wolfram out of the corner of his eye. The blonde seemed to be upset at Yuuri's silence. "He's doubting your love for him. I've reassured him once before, but he needs to hear you say it." Yuuri knew he was right.

"The nobles will be here by tonight around eight I believe. We'll meet in the throne room." Gwendal broke the eerie silence and stood, moving out of the room without another word.

"Please be ready, Your Majesty." Conrad added as Greta stood up. The small girl walked over to her fathers.

"Yuuri? Wolfram?" Her voice was small and shaking, fear. She was afraid for them. Probably worried their family would be broken soon.

Yuuri gave the best warm smile he could and hugged her. "Don't worry Greta," Yuuri felt Wolfram go stiff. "Everything's just fine."

Wolfram stood and left the room. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Yuuri.

Yuuri acted as if nothing was happening, as if he didn't care. Perhaps he really didn't care after all.

He was half way to _his_ room when…

"Wolfram!" He stopped and turned to see Yuuri running up behind him.

"Yes?" Wolfram wanted to run, like Yuuri always did, the blonde turned his back to Yuuri and took a step but before he could walk away, Yuuri hugged him from behind and whispered; "I love you." into his ear.

------------

The heavy red drapes fell from the ribbons holding them to cover the windows, blocking the sun out of the room, making the bedroom dark with only a few streams of light filtering in. Wolfram leaned over Yuuri to kiss him lightly. His arm (Hand to elbow) rested on the other side of Yuuri, trapping the young king.

Yuuri lay on the bed on his side, his back to the blonde prince. The boy had his eyes closed, His breathing, along with Wolframs was still a bit uneven. Yuuri's eyes opened half-way as Wolfram kissed him. Yuuri felt his face heat up at the touch.

He shifted to lay on his back, he slipped his arms around Wolfram's neck, running his tongue across the blondes lips.

Wolfram pulled back, looking down at Yuuri, the blonde smiled. "After what we just did, you're still quick to blush over a kiss? Wimp."

Yuuri made a face at his 'nickname'. "Not a --" Yuuri was stopped short by Wolframs lips pressing down on his once again. Yuuri gasped and Wolfram, taking advantage, slipped his tongue inside of his mouth.

Yuuri felt his eyes widen to the size of plates, or so it felt. He soon adjusted to the feeling of having anothers tongue in his mouth and relaxed, kissing back. The young prince pulled away to straddle the young king, both breathing heavily from the kiss.

Yuuri moaned, squirming as the blonde bishonen gently rubbed against him. "W-Wolfram…" he gasped which made Wolfram smirk, green eyes now half-closed, leaning down to bite and lick at the younger boys neck.

The double black turned his head to the side, unconsciously allowing Wolfram better access, his eyes shut tightly. "Wolf…s-stop--" Yuuri gasped loudly as Wolfram kissed, licked and bit his neck.

"I told you…" Wolfram breathed as he tugged on and licked one of Yuuri's ears. "I need you to prove you love me."

"But…the…they'll…be here…soon…" Yuuri gasped loudly as Wolfram pushed against him and bit down on his ear. "Who?" Wolfram asked absently, clearly distracted. He blew into Yuuri's ear, causing the young Maou to shiver.

"T-the…Ah…nobles…" Yuuri squirmed once more to try to pry the blonde Mazoku off of him but was unsuccessful, Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's wrists and pinned them to the sheets on either side.

Yuuri was now panting, his entire body flushed red, he pulled his arms in an effort to free his wrists but found Wolfram was surprisingly stronger than he looked. "Wolf--seriously…we have to…sto..." Yuuri gasped, his hands fisting, taking hold of the sheet.

Wolfram moved from Yuuri's ears to his neck to his nipples, swirling his tongue around and over the bud, biting down at times. "S-stop…" Wolfram bit down on one of Yuuri's nipples. Effectively stopping the younger boy's ramblings. "Just shut up, wimp." Wolfram moved back up to whisper into the double blacks mouth.

---------

**A/N::: First time at writing sex, homosexual or otherwise. **

**Q: Why is Wolfram seme? **

**A: Because Yuuri's still shy about all this and so, Yuuri is the uke.**

**Also, there are a lot of fanfic's with Yuuri as seme, so, I decided to be different! lol and that the seme is normally older than the uke. Believe it or not, Wolfram is older than Yuuri.**

**Note: Seme - dominant. Uke - Submissive **

**Read **& **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

---------

The sun was now low, the sky was painted pink, orange, red, and many other colors. The meeting room was dark yet still well lit. The faint light of colors filtered in through the windows. The ten noble families sat at a large table across from Yuuri, He sat at the head of the table. Gunter and Gwendal, sat to the left of the young king, they didn't agree with calling off the engagement between Yuuri and Wolfram and so, refused to sit with the fellow nobles. Odd, but, whatever.

Blood stood, unseen, to the right of Yuuri. His dark green eyes half-lidded. His arms crossed over his chest, his head titled to one side. He already didn't like the men in front of him…he couldn't tell if some of them were men or woman, but he guessed they were all male.

Wolfram and Conrad sat to the right of Yuuri across from Gunter and Gwendal. Yuuri had said nothing…no one had. Everyone seemed to detest the conversation about to be conversed. Yuuri, without moving his head, glanced over at Wolfram.

The blonde looked calm enough, but his emerald eyes narrowed, his eyes looked down at the table before him, not at anyone in the room. Yuuri had noticed when it came to his uncle on his fathers side, Wolfram was quite, like a child is around a stranger or abusive person. Yuuri sighed softly. He wanted the meeting to start that way it'd be over. He wondered where Murata was. He hadn't seen the boy since breakfast. He had said he'd be there...

"We might as well begin." Gunter spoke seriously, Gunter spoke like that almost never, he had a slight frown on his face. Gwendal nodded his agreement slowly.

"We wish the engagement between you, Your Majesty, and Wolfram to end, effactive Immediately." One began, Yuuri hadn't memorized who was who, so he didn't know anyone by names, so he just let them talk.

Yuuri saw Blood shift his weight from one foot to the other, the older boy probably wanted to hurt the nobles, and Yuuri found himself willing to let Blood do as he pleased... Just not at this particular moment.

"First, your engagement happened out of misunderstandings."

"They're saying it was an accident?" Blood questionaly muttered, he knew what had happened, but accidents lead to love…oh great, he was sounding like a sappy love song or something. Yuuri shifted his gaze to Blood then back to the nobles, letting Blood know he heard him.

"An accident." one noble repeated, probably thinking Yuuri didn't understand what they meant by misunderstanding. Yuuri wondered what other reasons they'd come up with…he couldn't think of any.

"Also, since you are Maou you should marry a woman, to have an heir." Yuuri turned an almost unnoticeable shade of pink. He was far to young to be worrying about reproducing! Blood placed a steady hand on Yuuri's head, effectively calming the younger boy, his small blush dissipated slowly.

"Calm down Yuuri. And if that's what their worried about…" Blood mused and Yuuri shook his head, either no one noticed or respectfully said nothing. He didn't even want to know what Blood had been about to say. "I can make it happen…" Yuuri trying to stand but Blood kept his hands on his shoulder, pinning the younger boy in his chair. "Calm down Yuuri."

--------------

Murata walked down the dirt path that led to the temple. He steps slow and tried. He wanted to see Shinou but didn't at the same time. Memories of him and Shinou when they were alive…well…were both the way they were originally. He met Shinou for the first time, agreed to help him with his battle, became close friends with the king, then…somehow, they become more than friends.

They had often snuck off just walking together out in the woods or went swimming in a river or lake. He could even remember the time Shinou advanced on him for the first time. It had been late, they had been up planning their next attack on Soushu. He had been taken by surprise and for a while, kept far away from the blue eyed man.

Murata had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he was in the temple yard. He found himself at the fountain in the temple. He looked hard at the water. His reflection shone clearly, small ripples formed as the wind blew. There were clouds in the sky, Murata sighed. His hair was a mess. He raked a qiuck head though his blue-black hair.

The memory of what happened between him and Shinou after Soushu was defeated swirled around in his mind. The young boy felt his face grow hot. He was blushing! He shook his head quickly. Not only had he and Shinou had sex, they had been caught. Rufus and Lawrence had walked in, remembering that was the worse! Murata buried his head in his hands.

Quick thought...

What had happened to Soushu…? He had been in the four boxes, some of him/her/it entered Shinou, then Yuuri defeated him and set Shinou free of Soushu…but…after that…what had happened to Soushu? Where had he/she/it gone? Could Soushu have just become… non-existent?

Murata, with those thoughts in mind, walked into the temple. Said hello to a few girls and went right to his room. Murata walked in his room, closed the door and gasped, jumping a few feet in the air, his eyes the size of plates.

-----------------

Yuuri officially hated the damn nobles. Who did they think they were? He couldn't believe they'd do such a thing. Tell him and everyone in the room that he and Wolfram weren't encouraged to marry. Yuuri knew how he felt about Wolfram. He knew how Wolfram felt.

This was their list of why their marriage shouldn't happen;

· The engagement was accidental.

Well, that was true. Yuuri hadn't known that slapping Wolfram on the left cheek would be a marriage proposal.

· Yuuri is needed to produce an heir (Greta excluded)

That did make since. Yuuri was King, therefore, he needed to have someone take over the throne when he was gone…but…Shinou didn't have a child and they haven't had a 'royal family' of one blood line…ever. So why start now? plus, he was only Sixteen!

Finally, · Yuuri had stated on more than one occasion that he thought Wolfram as only a best friend.

True. He had. Many times over. But can't he change his mind?

Yuuri replayed the points in his head while everyone looked at him. He hated being in the hot seat. He absolutely hated it. "Yuuri…" Blood whispered. Yuuri didn't know what to say. Yuuri looked over to the taller, older boy standing next to him. Forgetting for the moment, that he was the only one able to see, hear, and feel Blood…at the moment. "Need my help?"

"We want to have this engagement dissolved immediately." They spoke more sharply this time. Yuuri looked over at the one who had spoken.

"Now, wait." Gwendal spoke up, standing. "This is--"

"You know it is so."

"I do, yes. Nevertheless," Gunter cut in.

"It is, even for the nobles, not your say." Conrad spoke up.

"You love Wolfram," Blood spoke softly. Yuuri eyed the taller boy. He was right. "Tell them that." Yuuri looked back at the men who continued to go on arguing. Yuuri noticed Wolfram looking at him. His green eyes large and puppy-like. Damn. He was just to cute. Yuuri heard Blood chuckle and he shot daggers toward Blood; meaning 'shut it!'

"Your Majesty!"

"The kingdom needs an heir,"

"and you shouldn't be forced to marry someone you don't love."

Gasps around the room echoed as Blood appeared to the right of Yuuri. "You are all are ticking me off. And I'm a calm person." He smiled, more of a flash of white teeth.

"You are?"

"Blood."

"Who?"

"He's Yuuri." Wolfram spoke for the first time.

"An alter ego?"

"Yes and No. Now, back to this…argument."

"They do not love each ---"

"You them?" Blood cut Wolfram's uncle off. (First uncle to appear. Ep. 10 or 11. Season no. 1)

"What?"

"Are. you. Yuuri. and/or Wolfram?" Blood reiterated.

"No, of course no--"

"Are you their emotions?"

"No. I am not. But..."

"Then don't say they don't love each other as if you're their emotions."

"Your Majesty!"

"I love Wolfram." All eyes fell on serious black ones.

--------------

Shinou sat in Murata's room on the window ceil. His leg closest to the window pulled up so his arms could rest on his knee. His head was back, resting on the wall behind him. His head turned away from the door. He had been replying the conversation he had had with Blood earlier that day.

**{Flash back:**

"Did you need something? Blood was it."

"I've noticed you and Murata seem to be very close." Murata? He didn't call him The Great Sage? Shinou was letting his jealousy get the best of him.

"We are."

"I can help you."

"What?"

"You are not alive, well, rather, not tangible. And Murata is." Shinou sat up, nodding slowly.

"I am like you. In at least a few ways. I can teach you how to be tangible."

**End of Flash back}**

Shinou was pulled from his memories by a loud gasp. He turned his piercing blue eyes in the direction the noise came from.

His eyes widened and he broke out laughing at the way his sage looked. Big dark brown eyes the size of apples and since the boy had gasped, he was now doing a pretty good impression of a fish. His hair was messed up from jumping and hitting his head on the top door frame.

He was now on his butt rubbing his head. "What are...y-you...do-ing here!" He gasped loudly enough.

"You act as if I'm new." Shinou breathed. (He was still laughing.)

"Stop laughing!" Murata shouted as he stood up slowly. His head still aching from hitting it so hard. He stumbled a moment from being dizzy.

Murata felt a hand on his wrist helping him up. He noticed the laughing had stopped. He turned his head to see the unseen hand and squeaked loudly, -all to girlishly-. Shinou was touching him! And he felt it! And Shinou's hand was able to touch him!

Shinou sighed and shook his head, but couldn't help the smile from forming on his face. Fighting back a laugh he looked at his sage.

Murata looked like a cartoon character with his eyes wide, his mouth open, his hands were 'jazz hands' and his arms flailing. He was doing a good impression of a fish.

"You---You're--" Wow, Murata, Mr. Straight A's, the Great Sage, couldn't form a sentence.

"Tangible."

"Yeah!" Murata pointed stupidly. "How!?!" Shinou waited a moment while Murata calmed himself. Poor Murata, he looked so confused and yet...happy.

--------------

The room was quite, big eyes of all color were glued to the young double black king at the head of the table. He didn't regret saying it, he just…regretted being in the hot seat. Everyone was looking at him and Blood didn't say anything.

"_You have to grow up sometime."_

"_Yeah! But why now!?" _

Yuuri decided that the sooner he say how he feels, the sooner he could get the hell outta there. Blood was right. He needed to grow up, he needed to learn how to confront people even though he was afraid too. He couldn't always have someone holding his hand.

"Your Majesty?"

His dark eyes became more serious. "I love Wolfram and I don't believe it's your place to say if we should get married or not." Yuuri could see the blonde prince smiling.

"Then its settled. Yuuri and Wolfram will marry." Gwendal said, standing.

"No it is not." Gwendal sat down, groaning silently. He hated these meetings, but then again, if the meeting was over, he'd be tracked down by Anissina and become a guinea pig. His eye twitched.

---------------

Great. Just great. This was the third experiment this day that blew a hole in the wall or roof. Greta stood by the newest hole looking out to see the stable. Again, she was thankful she was human. No magic, so she couldn't be used as a test subject.

Poor, poor Dorcas though. Greta looked over to the bald, wheezing guard. Her brown eyes large and concerned for the man. He had been worked down to the bone.

First with some contraption that could find anything you lost just by you thinking about said object.

(The said objects location would just simply become your knowledage).

A helmet with wires taped to his head, Dorcas had thought about Yuuram, the glass bearbee Greta had in her room. In stead of finding her bearbee, dozens of bearbees came. So, Anissina labeled that, fail. Though Greta liked the invention. More bearbees to play with! But, since it didn't do what it was made for,...guess is was a fail.

Then the invention that let you breathe underwater. A little pill-like capsule that you swallowed, but once you took it, you had to get into water, cause untill the effects wore off, you couldn't breathe air, so, Anissina labeled it as a fail. Greta thought it was cool though. She wanted to breathe under water! To bad only Mazoku could use it.

Greta pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. So unfair.

Now Dorcas had on a long, metal rod on taped to his back that reached the ceiling. He had been holding a small box with a few wires running out the end and top of it to the rod. The box was now on the floor in front of the hole. Anissina said it was a more efficient way to communicate than massager pigeons. But, it had exploded (Dorcas tossed it away from him and to where there is now a hole), so, it too, was a fail.

"Another fail." Anissina huffed, she blew a strand of pink hair out of her blue eyes. Her hands on her hips. Her foot was tapping, a habit she had when she was thinking.

Greta backed up, hoping to get out of the lab before the scientist Anissina when 'Ah-ha!' with another idea.

The little dark-skinned girl could see the wheels in the pink-haired womans head turning.

"I'm going to go…bye!" She bolted down the hall and then turned left. She ran so fast and turned down so many different corridors, she ended up in a part of the castle she didn't recognize.

"Uh…" She looked around. She raked a hand through her short brown wavy hair. Moving loose strands away from her eyes and forehead. Her light brown eyes roamed over the space she was in.

The hall way was gray yet colorful at the same time. A few paint designs colored the wall. It was so pretty. They were all lines or shapes, not really a portrait, but a pretty blend of lots of colors.

She giggled. It looked like Wolfram's work. Well, a little better really. But it did look like the play of colors he would stick to the paper. She'd after to go ask him…she took a few steps then stopped. Oh. "I'm lost." She whispered continuing to look around.

------------

This is the most tiring and stressful day for Murata. The young double black Sage sat in the temple chambers, his legs pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. The young sage's arms were wrapped around this shins. Murata stared up at the ceiling sky light.

He wondered how the meeting with the nobles was going. He knew he should have been there…but what could he have done? Yes. He went to the temple to talk to Shinou and then go to the meeting but then…His dark eyes closed. He had come to realize that Shinou was as perverted as he was 4000 years ago.

The young sage hadn't ran away, not just because Shinou had held him down, but because his mind had short circuited. He had been surprised when the older man advanced. He couldn't have moved or gotten away even if he had wanted to. Murata still hadn't figured out if he had wanted to get away or not.

He couldn't believe that Blood had helped the Original king become tangible. How did Blood know so much about stuff like that? Did all spirit protectors know how to do that? Was it just Blood? Were Spirit protectors even real?

He didn't remember ever having one…and it was pretty covenant that only the protectors protected could see them? Blood was hiding something…but what? Could he really be hiding something?

"Great Sage." Murata opened his eyes to see big violet ones.

Ulrike stood a few paces away from the double black Sage. Her long lilac colored hair had gotten longer. Her hands at her sides, her big eyes worried and concerned, but most of all, afraid. "Hmm…Yeah?"

"We…there's a problem." Murata hated those three words when they were put together.

"What's the problem?" the young sage choked out.

"Soushu had returned." Shinou walked up behind Ulrike, answering Murata.

--------------

"Makes since." Blood spoke reasonably, everyone's eyes fell on him. "Since Greta will be going back to her land when she older, you want someone to take over when Yuuri's gone."

"But he's still only sixteen. We shouldn't be worried about him dying." Conrad answered.

Blood nodded. He knew that, but you couldn't make people think what you wanted them to think.

"His majesty needs to produce an heir!" A noble cried sharply. Blood titled his head, Yuuri panicked. He could see the wheels in his head turning.

"And he will."

"No, the child must be of his blood line." they were determined to separate Yuuri and Wolfram. Would they ever stop? First Spitzburg trying to get Yuuri to be with Elizabeth, then Bielefeld pressuring Wolfram to become Maou, resulting in Wolfram calling off the engagement.

Then with that plan foiled (They…correction…Wolfram… had called the engagement back on). And now this. Yuuri hated them. Why didn't they just leave and stop bugging him?

"And that is what will be."

"Blood…do I want to know?" Yuuri asked nervously. Blood smirked.

"I already told you I could fix that particular issue if that was the reason. It is within my power…but, It has to be you…" Yuuri make a face, a face a little kid makes when vegetables are placed in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Many said at once. "Your going to have His Majesty choose a woman to…"

"No."

"You're going to have Wolfram…"

"No, and No. You said the child had to be of Yuuri's blood and he or she will be."

"We don't understand…" Gunter spoke up. "Your majesty…?"

Yuuri sighed. He hated Blood. But then, that would mean he was hating himself. Damn, if he killed Blood it'd be a form of suicide!

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked when the young king didn't answer.

"I hate you Blood." Blood laughed.

"Your Majesty?" They all sounded worried.

Yuuri lifted his head slowly and smiled the best smile he could. "Blood will make it possible for me to be pregnant and give birth." He held up a hand when a few murmurs broke out.

"Don't ask how, cause I don't know." He finished and stood up, walking out the door, Wolfram jumped up and trailed close behind.

"Get pregnant?! Give birth!? Men have babies on Earth?" Wolfram asked, he sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Blood has the power to make it possible, and No. Even on Earth, men cannot get pregnant or give birth." Wolfram nodded slowly; he didn't fully understand but he'd understand sooner or later...hopefully.

------------

**~Author's Note~**

**Hihi Everyone! So, so, very sorry for such a long wait. I was at a friends this weekend up in Jeff City and well, didn't bring my laptop so, I wasn't able to finish, plus, I had a bit of writers block. I'll try to update again soon but, well, yeah, you know.**

**How is everyone?**

**Do anything exciting?**

**Hay, anyone seen Disney's A Christmas Carol?**

**It was great! Though it was so packed in the theater of Jeff city my friend and I had to sit in the second row from the screen! It was so cool, felt like I was there! And made me a little flying sick. (When the camera is moving over the buildings at the beginning.) lol **

**((This was NOT the 3D version))**

**So, So? Anyone?!?! Tell me! Tell me! Lol**

**Back to topic of my Fic…**

**Just outta curiosity…what happened to Soushu? I mean, I watched the end of that episode I think he just…vanished…**

**OH!!!!**

**What do you all, ALL, think of Blood? Be honest!**

**Like him?**

**Hate him?**

**Love him?**

**TELL ME!!!**

***Cough***

**Right. Manners.**

**PLEASE!**

**Have a nice day, night, evening…whatever it is where ever you are.**

***I'm Hyper!!!***

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12: All about Blood

Blood paced swiftly down the corridors without a real destination in mind. He'd been far too tired for hours, he normally didn't need sleep but feeling the need to was ridicules. His hand buried up to the wrists in his pockets. He turned to a window on his left, tilting his head to one side leaning back a bit he gazed out the large glass window.

He'd been out in the downpour for awhile, walking around thinking about everything and then nothing at all, not truly caring that he was wet. He touched a strand of dark purple spiky hair, it was slack, dripping wet of rain water. He turned from the window and continued walking down hallways. At times turning left or right or keeping straight.

"Your Blood." He stopped for a moment he debated to keep walking, but the small voice finally registered. Greta. The young adopted daughter of Yuuri and Wolfram. Her large brown eyes seemed a little larger than normal, not out of fear, she looked happy. She was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, a smile on her face. He looked down the hall behind her, dark with little if not any light.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, "Wherever here is." She smiled at the small joke and stood up, taking hold of his hand. "I'm lost." She said sweetly as if she was talking about something completely unimportant. Blood mentally rolled his eyes and groaned silently. She may not be related to Yuuri by blood, but she did act like him. Blood was quite as Greta babbled on about what she saw down the hall.

She soon dragged him down the hall to look at the 'art' on the walls. Blood listened as she pointed and talked about what she thought about the certain spot and so on. She skipped around running gentle fingers around and across a section. Mix of colors and blends swirled around and all over creating a vortex kind of swirl that was very beautiful.

Once Greta showed Blood all the art she had seen she and he went out of that hall and down more hallways.

They had been walking around for an hour or more untill they decided to go (found) outside. The rain had stopped by now and the air smelt of flowers, wood, and smelled so fresh. Dew drops dotted the stone railings of the castle porches and the flowers in the garden. Water dripped off the roof onto the stone stairs and dirt ground.

Greta had her big brown eyes on the sky. "Looking for birds?"

She shook her head stiffly and quickly, still searching. "Rainbows." She whispered absently as she kept up her search. She walked down the stairs and twirled around looking everywhere.

"A Rainbow?"

"Yep!" She chirped, "Yuuri told me about them." She stopped twirling and after a moment, blinked and looked at Blood. "How after is rains colors bridge in the sky. I've never seen one…but I _really_ want to!"

She looked back to the sky backing up to see just beyond the castle roof. "But…, I think rainbows are only on earth." She said regretfully.

Blood knew that was true. Rainbows didn't appear in this world. Blood smiled with a soft sigh. He was becoming such a soft person. He looked up to the sky, his eyes swirled with multiple colors for a moment and then Greta gasped.

"Look! Look! It's a rainbow!" She squealed happily as she hopped up and down pointing up at the play of colors that bridged across the sky. Blood let out a breathe and sat down beside a jumping Greta. He turned his attention toward the Temple. If they didn't know yet, they sure would soon.

"Red, Blue, yellow…" Greta continued to count and say the colors she saw some she didn't know.

"Violet…, it's like purple." Blood supplied. Greta nodded, adding violet to her list of colors she saw.

-------------------

Yuuri sat in his office signing the mountain of papers Gwendal and Gunter forced upon him. He turned his chair toward the window and gasped in surprise.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" Gunter asked as he looked up from reading some book over by the book case. "Y-yeah." Yuuri breathed.

"What is that?" Gwendal asked as he followed Yuuri's line of sight.

"A Rainbow. I didn't know you have them here."

"Rain--bow??" Yuuri laughed as Gunter's question.

"A rainbow, it's an optical and meteorological phenomenon that causes a spectrum of light to appear in the sky when the sun shines onto droplets of moisture in the atmosphere." Yuuri surprised himself that he remembered all that from third grade. "They normally appear after rainfall or by water falls." The older men nodded and Yuuri's eyes widened, a large smile stretched across his face.

He'd completely forgot that Gunter and Gwendal were…a couple. He wondered if they'd be willing to be open about it. "Your Majesty?" Gunter asked. Yuuri had run from behind his desk to the door.

"I'll be back.." Yuuri said as he ran out the door and to the right.

"What could that boy be up to?" Gwendal shook his head slightly. Why did Gunter ask questions that he didn't have the answer for?

"Gwendal…" Gwendal's eyes widened and he moved away from the older man, he knew that tone in his voice and knew trouble has come. "He could return at any moment. No." He said stiffly and returned to the paper work on the large, long wooden table. Gunter crossed the distance between them with a smile on his face. By the time Gwendal realized Gunter was behind him, it was too late. Gwendal was trapped between the table and Gunter.

---------------

Yuuri walked down the hallway slowly. He had come to realize once you were gay, everyone you met seemed to be as well. It was like the once you were opened up about it, you were sucked into their world and they just seemed to be…everywhere and everyone.

He snapped out of his thoughts once he finally made his way to were Lady Cheri was. She was sitting out on the porch that overlooked the garden. She was eating cookies and tea.

"Afternoon." Yuuri said. He still wasn't sure if he should keep calling her Cheri or start calling her Mother now, so he decided to not address her by a name or title untill he knew.

"Your Majesty," she smiled happily, gently setting down her tea cup.

Yuuri thought about how to start the conversation;

He fiddled with the table cloth. "Question; When are you leaving for another one of your free love trip things?"

Cheri blinked a few times, broke out into a huge smile, and clapped her hands together. "OH! Your Majesty! You want to come along?" She squealed happily standing up and hugging Yuuri to her. "I'm so flattered! You want to come along with me!"

"Wha-What?" Yuuri's dark eyes large and bug-eyed, he felt like he was turning blue.

"It'll be even more fun with You, Your Majesty!"

"What will be more fun with Yuuri?" Yuuri saw his life flash before his eyes and end in nothingness. Wolfram walked up to the table, his green eyes narrowed and blazing. "His Majesty asked to come along on my next Trip!"

"WHAT!?!" Yuuri was pulled from Cheri by the ear as Wolfram pulled him into a head lock. "How dare you ask to go and find love when you already have me!" Yuuri's face was red and he felt his lungs tighten. He was going to die.

Yuuri shook his head quickly, his hand rubbing his throat. No point in opening that can of worms. The young king sighed. He didn't know how to start.

"I've been meaning to speak to you," Cheri's voice pulled him from his nightmarish thoughts quickly. "About Gwendal and Gunter!" She finished with a small squeal.

"Really?" Maybe this would be easier than he had first thought. "Yes! You must have noticed they are in love, I thought we'd send them on a trip together! Just the two of them!"

Yuuri smiled. "That's just what I was thinking." Well, not exactly, but all idea's welcome. Cheri squealed and began to ramble on about where she thought they should be sent and how they were going to get the two to go.

---------------

Conrad noticed Greta and Blood sitting on the stone steps just outside the castle looking up at the sky. He had never seen Blood around without Yuuri, not that he had known Blood all that long, but still.

Conrad walked over to the two and stood behind Greta. "Hay Conrart!" Greta cried out happily and she quickly started pointing towards the sky quickly followed by; "Look! Look! Look!", Conrad noticed a play of colors across the sky.

"A rainbow! Yuuri told me about them and I wanted to see one! At first I thought they only appeared on Earth but LOOK!!" Greta giggled and jumped up and down pulling on her uncle's sleeve. Conrad smiled warmly as she continued to talk. They hadn't even noticed when Blood faded and then completely disappeared.

---------------

Wolfram lay in bed silently. He was just to tired to move. He groaned when he remembered he had to leave for two weeks to patrol the outer borders. "Damn it…" He mumbled, knowing he had to get ready to leave.

As soon as he was dressed he sat back onto the bed to pull his boots on. "Leaving?" The blonde jerked his head up to see Blood standing by the door. His dark green eyes seeming to glow like a cat eyes in the dark, and the room was dark. The air seemed to still in the room, all sound seemed to be non-existent. Wolfram found he couldn't talk, like his voice had left him.

He blinked and found Blood gone. He shook his head and pulled his boots on and stood up. He stood so quickly he felt dizzy and sick, he fell back onto the bed, sighing he fell onto his back and shut his eyes. The sickness seemed to be gone and his green eyes opened and the pain and sickness instantly returned.

He shut his eyes again tightly, if he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't leave. He was happy, yet upset at the same time. Sucking it up, he opened his eyes and stood. He took a breathe as the pain in his head hit him hard. He walked out the door and down the hall that lead to the stable. He couldn't and wouldn't be stopped because of some small pain and sickness.

-------------

"What do you mean Soushu is back?" Murata asked, he stood up, his limbs protesting. Shinou's blue eyes never left the young Sage's face. Murata was a mix of shock, confusion, comfortable pain, and worried.

Ulrike moved toward the boxes where her little orb sat. "This is Soushu, though I cannot find out were he is exactly."

"He looks much stronger than last." Murata nodded his agreement. He knew their first winning plan against Soushu wouldn't work a second time, and if Soushu was planning to wreak havoc, they wouldn't stand a ghost chance.

"What do we do?" Ulrike asked softly, worry in her big violet eyes.

"Bring Shibuya and the others here and alert them of what's happening."

* * *

"A trip? To Where?" Gwendal looked over the small piece of paper Yuuri had handed him. Gunter looked at it from over Gwendal's shoulder. "Why?" Gunter asked as he read.

A week long trip to wherever they wanted to go, all expense paid ect. "Because!" Yuuri wined softly. "You two have worked so hard! More than I have," Yuuri mumbled the last part, "So…! I thought you two deserved a break." Yuuri smiled as he tried to wait patently for their answer.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot giving them his best puppy-dog-face.

It'd be a great way to spend time together without worrying about anyone ruining their time and they'd be together. Gunter almost squealed in excitement and happiness at the thought of the trip. "Of course we'll go!" Gunter cried as he ran over to Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

"You can. I've got work to do." Gunter looked over to Gwendal, blinking with confusion in his eyes.

No, No and no! That wasn't the plain! "Go on and go Gwendal." Wow, to many 'g's' in one sentence. Yuuri smiled and pushed the random thought to the back of his mind.

"Please?! You've been working so hard, you deserve a trip to just relax!" _and spend time with Gunter_. Yuuri smiled and almost laughed like those dorky not-so-villainess-villains in dumb movies or kid cartoons do but thankfully, didn't.

Gwendal took a moment and then sighed in defeat. He did want to go but if he and Gunter went together, they'd be found out. Not that they needed to keep their relationship a secret, just…

"Where's Wolfram? Haven't seen him around, and he's normally always around me." Yuuri laughed nervously at the last part. Wolfram always seemed to appear at the most unexpected times.

"He's off on patrol. He'll be gone for a week or two." Gwendal replied absently, not noticing Yuuri's visible wince. Two weeks? The castle was going to be very quite. Yuuri forced a fake smile onto his face.

He should go back to Earth then and catch up on school and life there. But for the moment, he had to convince Gwendal to go on the trip with Gunter. And soon, since the boat left tomorrow morning around about ten.

---------------

**~Three days later, on Earth~**

Studying was the worst, millions of little black words on white paper, after awhile, the words seemed to fuse together and no matter how hard or how long you studied, you'd forget all of it once the test or exam rolled around.

And the test was in four days and Yuuri hadn't read anything that stuck. Life here was more difficult than in Shin Makoku. Yuuri looked up from the large text book, He debated throwing the book out the window but then decided that wouldn't help.

He looked over the notes he'd been writing and then got up to get his backpack. He felt around in the bag untill he found four notebooks full of notes on English, Math, Science, and History.

Yuuri sat back down at his desk and opened the Science notebook, flipping the pages untill he came to the near center of the notebook. Symbols and letters for the elements and chemicals were scattered across the page.

Yuuri looked over to the sleeping figure laying on his bed. Blood had never slept anywhere or at anytime. Well, maybe when he lay dormant in Yuuri but now…Yuuri had never seen the other boy sleep or look like he was sleeping.

"Hay Blood, You up?" Blood opened his eyes and sat up slowly if not reluctantly. His spiky hair was not so spiky at the moment. Yuuri's eyes were wide with worry. "What's with you? You're acting…" He was at a loss for words.

"Drained?" the older boy supplied. Yuuri nodded. He then shifted his line of sight toward the clock. Midnight. Damn, he'd have to get to bed. He closed the book with a loud THUD, leaving the note books open, dropping his pen and got up. "Time for bed. Get out." Yuuri ordered.

"Did Murata tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Blood stood up and slowly began to fade.

"Did Murata tell you something?" Blood was now tiny little sparks of lights and Yuuri felt a warm wave of heat come over him as Blood merged with him. Blood had ways of getting out of being questioned.

Yuuri fell onto his bed and drifted, it felt like the room and bed was tilting and swaying, it wasn't a bad feeling, though it was a very odd feeling, and Yuuri refused to open his eyes, afraid to ruin the effect and feeling.

---------------

**~Next Day~**

Greta ran around the garden watering flowers, smelling a few and calling out the names of the ones she knew. Cheri watched the little girl for awhile from the table. Greta never seemed to tire of being in the garden.

The two looked up at the sound of a loud BOOM. Greta's large brown eyes were similar to that of a deer's. "Anissina?" Greta asked nervously and Cheri smiled nervously but happily.

"Another fail!" They heard the woman exclaim as she ran down the hall toward them. "I swear, I've never had so many failures at one time." Anissina sat at the table with a huff and slumped back. Her long pinkish red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Your hair isn't pulled up today." Greta noted pointing to Anissina's long hair, as she walked up to the table setting the watering can on the ground beside one of the table legs.

She nodded, smiling at the young girl. "I lost the tie, that's what this new invention is for." Greta smiled nervously and nodded, moving to sit of Cheri's lap.

"I like your hair when it's down." Cheri nodded her agreement. "You look even more fantastic with it down and flowing!" The blonde haired woman exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Morning ladies." The three turned to see Murata walking up to them. "Have you seen Shibuya?"

"Yuuri went back home because Wolfram left for two weeks." Greta chirped absently as she picked up a cookie. She looked at it then flipped it over then smelt it then bit off a large piece.

"I thought you would have gone with him…" Anissina added as she poured herself a cup of lemon tea. She set the pot down and grabbed a green leaf with a purple swirl to it.

"Mint?" Greta asked and Anissina smiled. "Yes and no." She then turned to Murata to have his answer.

"Well I was busy…so I guess he decided to leave me here." Murata smiled and laughed like a dork like he always did. "May I join you?"

--------------

**~Three days later (Sunday)~**

Shinou sat on top of one of the four boxes, Murata stood beside him to the left and Ulrike stood before her orb thing in front of them.

Conrad, Yozak, the noble families, Anissina, Cheri, Greta, Gwendal, and Gunter stood around wanting to hear what the three before them had to say.

They couldn't wait for Yuuri and Wolfram (plus Blood) to return, it needed to be discussed immediately.

"What's this about?" One of the nobles asked, he didn't mean to sound rude, but they'd been waiting quite awhile. Murata looked over to Shinou and he nodded.

"It seems, for reasons unknown, Soushu has…returned." Murata wasn't sure at how to word the announcement so he stumbled in places. Gasps and mummers spread throughout the large chamber suddenly.

For awhile, Murata and Shinou allowed the mummers to be passed and spread around, finally, when everyone became loud and annoying, Ulrike asked for silence.

"I'll inform Shibuya as soon as he returns…"

"Ulrike, we'll need summon him later on today." Shinou added and the girl nodded respectfully.

"And I'll leave informing Sir von Bielefeld to either Sir Weller or another…" Murata continued and rolled his eyes up to the heavens in thought, making sure he didn't forget anything.

"Where is Soushu?" Gunter asked and everyone looked at Murata. Murata looked at them, he now knew how Yuuri felt as being king. Always unsure how to say things like thing yet try and keep people calm.

"We don't know where, but we do know Soushu is far stronger than last." Shinou asked for the young sage. More mummers broke out among everyone.

"We need to make plans, how to find Soushu and how to defeat him and so on. I-we-don't know how long it will be untill he confronts us and we can't wait for Shibuya to return, in fact, do not tell anyone about this." Murata was mumbling a few times, thinking and talking at the same time.

"No reason to cause panic around the towns and countries." Shinou added absently, Murata nodded.

-----------------

Yuuri stared wide eyed at Blood. He was sitting at his desk up in his room and he didn't know what to say let alone do. Twisting around like an owl was an uncomfortable position so Yuuri stood up and faced Blood.

Blood was leaning on the wall beside the door, his dark green eyes unblinking, his hair half-hiding his eyes. He looked relaxed enough, especially for what he had just confessed.

Yuuri had no real idea what to think, he had faced him before, but…Yuuri asked, his voice shaking yet steady; "Your Soushu?"

-------------

**A/N::: Read **&** Review!**

_**Deleted Scenes **_

**Scene 1, **

"What's with you? You're acting…" Yuuri was at a loss for words.

"Drained?" the older boy supplied. Yuuri nodded. He then shifted his line of sight toward the clock. Midnight. Damn, he'd have to get to bed. He closed the book with a loud THUD, leaving the note books open, dropping his pen and got up. "Time for bed. Get out or get in me." Yuuri ordered.

Blood lifted an eyebrow at him, his face expressionless and Yuuri blushed angrily and threw a notebook at him. "You know what I meant, damn it!"

**Scene 2,**

As soon as he was dressed he sat back onto the bed to pull his boots on. "Leaving?" The blonde jerked his head up quickly to see Blood. His dark green eyes seeming to glow like a cat eyes in the dark, and the room was dark. The air seemed to still in the room, all sound seemed to be non-existent. Wolfram found he couldn't talk, like his voice had left him.

Blood walked over to the young blonde, his eyes unblinking. Wolfram found that he was afraid, "Not wanting to." He, thankfully, found his voice. Cutting some of tension in the room. "Then don't." Blood was getting far to close for comfort.

The taller boy was now in front of Wolfram, his hands behind his back, his cat like eyes were fixed on the blonde in front of him. "What?" Wolfram decided acting normal was the best way to handle the situation. Blood leaned down, mere inches from his face. Wolfram backed up the best he could, blinking quickly and then Blood was gone. "What the…"

**Scene 3,**

Conrad walked around the grounds were many upon many trees stood, casting the feel of being all alone rushed over him. It was a good feeling, not having to worry about anyone running up to him asking things of him or having to go off and find someone or do something. Just to be walking around, away from it all.

He sat down under a tree and shut his eyes, tilting his head back, just listening to the birds and people in the distance. He heard horses run and sound, he smelt flowers, and felt the cool air on his face and in his hair.

He felt fingers in his hair as well and opened his eyes. Yozak, as if on cue, sat on top of Conrad's lap. He hands still in the captains hair he smiled, blue eyes dancing with mischief. "Yozak…g-" He was cut off as warm, soft, wet lips touched his.

So much for being all alone.

**Scene 4; Rated M for Mature**

Yuuri lay on his stomach, his arms stretched out like Christ on the cross, his face buried in the white fluff of the pillows, his black hair seemed even blacker against the snow white pillows. He bit his lower lip as Wolfram straddled him, Wolfram leaned down, his hands resting on Yuuri's shoulder blades. His lips skimmed across Yuuri's ear, Yuuri turned his head into the pillows as Wolfram caught his ear between white teeth.

Wolfram pushed against Yuuri, rubbing roughly. Yuuri groaned and bit down on his lower lip, trying to muffle the sound. He felt Wolfram lean down and laugh softly against his ear. "Your resisting." He murmured, his hand reaching around Yuuri to find his nipple. He shook his head and shut his eyes. Wolfram smiled and sat up, crossed legged, he pulled Yuuri onto his lap.

His eyes widened as he felt himself being enveloped by Wolfram's hand, a soft moan escaped past his lips, he blinked rapidly before closing his eyes. He tried to push Wolfram's hands away as pleasure raked though his body. His body trembled, Yuuri leaned forward, planning to crawl away from his tormentor but to no avail.

Wolfram's hand griped him harder and Yuuri was forced to lean back against Wolfram, Yuuri shut his eyes as he moaned, his toes curling. The young Maou hadn't even realized he had spread his legs wider for Wolfram, his hips arching into the princes hand.

**Scene 5; rated M for Mature**

Murata was tossed onto the four-poster bed so suddenly he only felt Shinou's hand on his wrist and then the soft mattress under him. By the time he realized he had been tossed onto his bed Shinou was already at the edge of the bed. The young sage blinked up at the older man and sat up quickly, realizing what the original king was thinking and intending. Shinou unzipped Murata's pants, yanking them off of him.

Murata fell back onto the mattress, gasping. Shinou pulled Murata's legs, so the back of his knees were on his shoulders. The blondes hands were now on Murata's ass, lifting the young teen up. Shinou ran his tongue across Murata's tight hole, Murata gasped loudly. He gritted his teeth and propped himself up on his elbows the best he could, his dark brown eyes narrowed.

"St-stop." Murata gasped breathlessly as Shinou's tongue stroked around and across his hole, and with Murata propping himself up, only increased the ecstasy raking up his body. Murata gritted his teeth, officially fed up with the other man, Murata twisted himself over, landing on the bed on his hands and knees, which, wasn't the best position at the time.

Before Murata couldn't move, Shinou leaned over him, one arm snaking itself around Murata's waist while the other reached down to the Murata's member. Murata gasped and reached down to latch onto Shinou's wrist. The young sage's hand fell away from Shinou's wrist as Shinou stroked him.

After awhile, Murata hung his head in defeat, panting heavily. Shinou moved his hand to Murata's hole once more. Instead of using his figures, he used his thumb. He pressed the pad of his thumb against Murata's tight hole, Murata snapped his eyes shut tightly, trying to, unsuccessfully, suppress a groan.

Shinou pushed his pointer finger into Murata's hole, causing immense discomfort for the young sage, Murata's eyes flew open as Shinou's finger wormed its way deeper into him. Murata shook his head, the sage's hands fisting fist full's of the white sheet. Murata was now panting, his cheeks red, his body flushed.

"Stop it!" Murata cried out, biting his lower lip. Shinou pressed his lips to the young boys ear, his tongue flicking his earlobe gently, causing the boy to moan. "Relax. Calm down." The blonde pushed in a second finger into Murata. The young teenager shut his eyes, pain coarsening though his body.

"It…hurts." Murata gasped. "Relax, it'll feel good soon." Murata shook his head as Shinou began to scissor his hole. Finally deciding he'd had enough, pausing for a moment, Murata sat up on his knees quickly, effectively throwing Shinou to the floor. Murata bite down on his lower lip hard as Shinou's two figures pulled out his him suddenly. A small trail of blood streaked his lip but he didn't care.

Ignoring the pain of his body and the surprised, confused and hurt look of the blonde, Murata pulled on his undergarments. He stood up, almost losing his balance, he stormed to the door and out the door the best he could. Stumbling clumsily, he somehow made his way to the temple chambers. He made his way over to the boxes and sat down on the floor in front of one.

------

Word key - _Ecstasy - a state of sudden, intense feeling._

**~Sorry for late updating!~**

**So, these deleted scenes are a special treat. Forgive me for updating so late! **


	13. Chapter 13: All about Blood, Part 2

When Soushu was defeated by Yuuri, he seemed to just disappear, become nothing.

But that was not the case.

At first, Soushu was beyond weak, he was unable to move, to take hold of any form.

Much like when he first appeared in Shin Makoku, which was why everyone thought and knew him has a formless being.

And they were correct, in a way.

When he arrived in this world, he was weak, having no real form, he didn't have the power to make a form of his own. The more time he spent in Shin Makoku, he realized that he could take from the people there. Feed off of how they felt. There was all kinds of emotion, but the negative emotions of humanity, which included the demons, was plenty.

Those evil and dark emotions were endless, as if they were always there. The one down side to feeding off the people's emotions, was that he'd bring out those emotions if they were hiden or covered up, which caused fights, which led to war. Without truly realizing it, he had found doing all this was a thrill, fun, kept him from being bored.

He soon found that he had been discovered and was targeted to die, so, he gathered people who liked how and what he did. Once Shinou had defeated him, he had been furious. He had planned for defeat of course.

Soushu had the plan to posses the one who would win aganist him, and so he did. What he hadn't counted on, since he had the power of Shinou, and since his power grew with each person he made evil and dark emotions flow out, he hadn't counted on being defeated again.

When he was defeated for a second time, by the young Maou Yuuri Shibuya, he realized that Shin Makoku happier than before, plus, they had such a stronger king, he couldn't feed of the hate, evil, and dark emotions for him to exist there anymore, that he would soon be gone.

He knew he could feed off the good emotions, but with all the evil he'd gathered inside him over the centries, he couldn't. Wasn't able to. And so, deciding to dissapear for good.

In stead of disappearing like he had meant to do, he was forced to Earth when the portal opened for Yuuri, his brother and friend for the last or thought to be, last time.

Once there, he didn't dissapear, he thought because of all the dark emotions on earth, but that wasn't the reason. He didn't know what the reason was. Then he found out. He was somehow attached to Yuuri. Not knowing how to dissapear, like he would have liked, Soushu took on a form, and since he didn't know how he should look, he took qualities from what he had seen.

Tall, like Yuuri's brother, Green eyes, like Wolfram's, only darker, black hair, like Yuuri, and he had seen the young Maou play a game with the character that had spiky hair, Kingdom Hearts was the game.

He got then thin, slim figure from the anime Fai D. Fluorite for Tsubasa Chronicles posters of he'd seen though-out Tokyo.

Once he got his form and look designed, he worked on how he should act. He combined his normal attitude with Yuuri's but dyed it down a bit, causing him to become almost apathetic.

Once he was done creating his image and self, he began to implant memories in Yuuri and create the story of 'spirit protectors'. He allowed Yuuri to name him, pulling the name from his mind. When Yuuri was about four, he would have named him Blood, so, he took the name.

He had stopped implanting memories of him when the memories of Yuuri first going to Shin Makoku rolled around. Which played into Soushu/Blood's story of the 'spirit protectors'.

He soon began to wonder around the world called Earth, but couldn't be gone for long. Since he needed Yuuri to be a host, which meant Blood needed to fuse with Yuuri to rest. Before he knew it, he'd become another self of Yuuri.

He befriended Yuuri's friend Murata, who was also the Great Sage who helped defeat him. Though for some reason, he didn't care. He'd lost all interest in taking the world or destroying it, he'd forgotten what he had wanted to do there in the first place...or if had had wanted to do something at all.

He had kept the form he created, permanently becoming Blood. He kept his powers, half by choice and half by needing to. So, he was, and is, Blood. No longer Soushu, as if that part of him died, never to return.

The only semi-down side to being who he was now was that to sustain his form without taking over Yuuri's body (much like the Maou did) and keep himself tangible…, he needed to rest inside the young king's body.

Blood watched the group of people in the temple chambers, he was hidden from sight and no one knew he was there. Not that anyone knew he was Soushu, aside from Yuuri that is, but he truly wasn't needed to discuss his own defeat. Not that he was planning to attack them.

The nobles, Gunter, Gwendal, Wolfram, Conrad, Yozak, Yuuri and a few others, along with Shinou and Murata and Ulrike were there. Blood watched silently, not caring to join in. He noticed Shinou fading. Blood sighed. He had forgotten the most important detail to mention to Shinou when teaching him how to be tangible. But…what body could the original king use?

Blood leaned himself on the stone wall behind him and tilted his head back, his eyes closed. Shinou could use Wolfram's…but that would be a little…awkward…and would probably cause problems for the four.

He could use Murata's body…there wouldn't be any problems with that...would there?

He pulled away from his thoughts. Smiling and chuckling softly. Well, it was up to them. Though he had a feeling, that if he could think up _those_ things then Shinou would think them up as well and decided to use Murata's body as a host.

Blood turned his attention back on the people and matter at hand, he opened his eyes and watched them. They had re-announced the news of Soushu returning. Yuuri acted surprised, long before deciding to not tell them Blood was Soushu.

Blood smiled. The young king was smarter than given credit for.

After the meeting, the nobles had stayed in the main chamber to talk the situation over among each other.

Yozak, Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter decided to go over battle plans.

Murata and Shinou seemed to be avoiding each other and so, Ulrike was joined by the young Sage.

Yuuri, however, left the crowd to be alone…well…not alone. Blood had followed him out.

---------

"We should so tell them, but then, who knows how they'll react, let alone what they'll do." Yuuri paced back and forth in a hallway far from everyone. Blood sat on a ridge up on the wall a few feet up.

"Well, since I'm, basically, you, the nobles may what you removed from being Maou." Blood wasn't sure that what they'd do, but it looked like a possibility. "Or they'd kill you." he added with a small smile and laugh.

Yuuri glared up at him and Blood's smile quickly faded along with the laugh. "Sorry, to soon for jokes." It was more a statement than question.

"Or, they'd be happy for the king now controls, in a way, Soushu."

"_Or_ think you'll turn on them and kill them all and this world." Blood corrected calmly.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri spun around on his heal at the sound of Wolfram's voice.

"Here." He called back, he didn't want Wolfram around at the particular moment, but he knew he'd be half killed later if he ignored the blonde. "What's up?"

Wolfram shook his head. Meaning; Nothing of importance or just wanted to see you. Yuuri sighed.

"Why are you up there?" Wolfram's green gaze was fixed on the boy up on the wall ridge.

"Didn't feel like standing and didn't want to sit on the floor." Yuuri rolled his eyes to the heavens, Blood was acting like nothing was wrong...and acting like a prep or some clean freak.

He wanted to hit the older boy.

"Thought of anything?" the prince turned his attention and his eyes on his king.

"For what?"

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, his right hand on his hip, his other hanging loosely at his side.

"Oh, the whole Soushu thing, nope." Yuuri chirped the last word happily.

"Liar." Wolfram countered easily. Yuuri winced, at this rate, he, Blood, would defiantly be found out.

"What?"

"You know something."

"Your right Wolfram, he does." Blood smiled innocently enough. "Care to share?"

"Shut it." Yuuri snapped angrily. "Look! We…He…I! know nothing! No-thing! OK?"

Wolfram lifted an eyebrow, meaning, he wasn't leaving untill he found out the truth. "Or acting like..."

"A spaz?" Blood supplied, Wolfram nodded.

"I said we didn't know anything." Yuuri smiled the best 'I'm innocent' smile he could.

"Tell me Yuuri. It's what I'm here for."

"Oh? See, cause I thought you were here to drive me to hell and back." Yuuri huffed and soon regretted it. He saw the red-orange flames jump to life in the blondes eyes.

Yuuri quickly throw his hands up in surrender. "Chill! I didn't mean it!"

"Damn it. Yuuri, tell me."

"I'm Soushu." Blood spoke as if he was pointing out to someone that they're shoelace is untied.

The flames in Wolfram's eyes dyed away, his hands fell to his limply sides, his large emerald eyes larger than normal. Yuuri closed his eyes, and groaned in misery.

He was standing in quick sand and was sinking fast.

--------

"Why didn't you say something back in the temple?" Wolfram snapped as he paced around in his and Yuuri's room. They were now back at the castle, in their room.

Everyone was either asleep or still at the temple dealing with the Soushu problem.

Wolfram had wanted to tell everyone, since, as a Mazoku, it was his duty to tell all he knew. But, Yuuri was his fiancé, therefore, Yuuri trumps duty.

And plus, before he could storm back to tell everyone, Yuuri had grabbed his waist and somehow, Blood had transported them from the temple, to their room.

"Hay, I only just found out a few days ago and Blood has no intention to attack Shin Makoku or any other country." Yuuri defended.

He sat on their bed watching the short tempered blonde pace across the room. He had tried to calm the blonde down but Wolfram wasn't in the mood to be calmed.

"We have to tell them. If they find out on their own, we'll have to tell them we knew, and then we would have been lying." Wolfram wasn't panicked, he was actually pretty calm about the whole thing, he just looked…nervous or something.

"Wolf, we will tell them, I just--"

"Just what Your Majesty?"

Yuuri winced visibly, he hated Wolfram calling him by that title, it felt odd and not right. Plus, he knew he was in trouble when the prince didn't call him 'wimp' or 'Yuuri'.

Blood silently watched the two talk and decided to rest. Slowly dissipating into light specks, he disappeared into Yuuri's body. The two not even noticing.

"I just-- don't know _how_ to tell them, is all." Yuuri answered slowly, his eyes glued to Wolfram.

Yuuri suddenly felt tired, laying down, he continued to watch Wolfram pace across the room.

"Wolf, I'm tired…" Yuuri's voice slid away, his words slurring together.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, looking over at the now sleeping king.

"Wimp." He muttered and climbed into bed, feeling just as tired with one look at Yuuri.

Though he'd been gone for two weeks, just returned that day, had to attend the meeting then the whole Blood is Soushu thing and hadn't gotten any rest. So, of course he'd be as tired as he was.

The two fell asleep instantly, the worries of the day melting away till tomorrow.

--------

Yuuri sat up and stretched, yawning. He looked over to where Wolfram slept beside him, but the blonde was already up. Instead of being out training troops or whatnot, he was pacing across the room.

"Wolf, we don't need a moot around the bed." Yuuri yawned sleepily and stood up, the cold stone floor felt good on his bare feet.

"What? Sorry." Wolfram forced himself to stop pacing around and stand still.

"What's bugging you?" Yuuri asked as he moved to get his black uniform, then stopped. Wolfram was still in his pink nightgown, "Uh…Wolf? How long have you been up?"

"Not long…an hour…I was up before the sun." the blonde answered and began pacing once again. Yuuri watched his fiancé for a moment then felt dizzy.

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He was dizzy from just looking at the blonde pace, why wasn't the blonde? Wolfram turned to quickly on his heal he should feel like throwing up.

He walked over to Wolfram, stopping him by placing his hands on the princes shoulders.

"What's. Bugging. You?" Yuuri asked once again.

"What Blood said." Large, worried, almost scared (or nervous) green eyes fixed onto Yuuri's black eyes.

"About being Soushu?" Wolfram shook his head.

What had Blood said? Yuuri rolled his eyes to the sky and thought back.

"I mean, He said you could…" Wolfram honestly wasn't sure how to say it. "get pregnant."

Oh. _That_.

-----------

They were all in the Temple chambers, all but Blood. Yuuri hadn't seen him and hadn't felt him, so he assumed the older boy was off doing…who knew what…or still sleeping inside his body or soul or wherever he was located.

They were all standing up around the boxes talking and re-planning plans.

Wolfram joined the conversation after awhile, half because being bored with just standing around, and the other half because Yuuri told him to…that way, the whole 'Yuuri going to be able to get pregnant' thing would momentarily be out of the blondes mind (or at least in the back).

Yuuri listened but never commented, he knew nothing of war or anything like it, plus, once everyone knew Blood was Soushu…the problem would just…die away. (Hopefully!)

"We must prepare for war." That was stated simply enough.

"Why?" Everyone turned to see the spiky haired teen called Blood.

"Soushu has returned." Conrad answered kindly.

Blood rolled his eyes. "He's a threat?" Yuuri blinked then laughed almost silently.

"Extremely. He's stronger than ever before." Murata answered. They all were staring at the boy who simply looked amused then surprised.

He brought his hand up to be in front of his face and closed it and opened it many times, his eyes unblinking. "Don't feel stronger…" He said clearly, Yuuri wanted to throw something at Blood, anything to shut him up, but found himself smiling.

"What?"

"Sure Yuuri's power isn't interfering?" Blood continued, as if everyone already knew.

"What?" Yuuri didn't know who or what group was saying the word, but at the moment, could care less.

Blood tilted his head to one side, his left hand on his hip is right hand in front of his face. He seemed completely unfazed by how the people were reacting to him and his words.

His dark green eyes half-closed, glazed even. An emotionless and expressionless face was plastered onto Blood, as if he couldn't care less.

"Care to explain what you mean?"

"To put it simply; I'm Soushu…or was. Depends on how ya' look at it."

Yuuri smiled a goofy smile at the look on everyone's face. They all looked surprised, shocked, scared, and dumbfounded at the same time.

Who knew such high-class people could look that…ridicules.

Wolfram looked surprised (that Blood had openly admitted he was who he was), amused (at how everyone looked), and nervous (at the thought of how they would react).

Blood lifted an eyebrow. "Something I said?"

-------------

**A/N::: I have writers block so this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others. And as I thought about what I should write for this chapter, I realized, I hadn't really thought up a goal for the story in the first place. I think I meant for this to be a one-shot but maybe not, anyway, I have no idea how to end the story (when the time comes) and so on…**

**The idea for this chapter came from a review, posted by; nevynwatcher **

**It read;**

Blood is very interesting but I had a question. Why does Blood seem like a combo of Yuuri and wolfram. he has green eyes like wolfram and an attitude like wolfram while dark his existence is also not explained yet. and Soushu is back?

**So, this chapter starts out explaining all about Blood!!! lol **

**Oh, and the chapter about Wolfram asking about the baby thing should be a deleted scene but then I remembered I completely dropped the topic of it since the chapter where it is first mentioned. So, I decided to keep the scene in the chapter. **

**Also, the couples haven't been talked about for some time…OH! Idea!!! **

**Anyway,**

**I Also, I have two other stories lined up, I haven't written any of the other stories though, because of this story. **

**~Requests Open~**

**(((Future stories (upcoming stories) will be better thought out. Promise!!)))**

**I'll announce them and what their about later on. **

**Read **&** Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The trip

**A/N::: This happened before Murata and Shinou told everyone Soushu is back, Gwendal and Gunter's trip.**

* * *

It wasn't a fancy boat, a normal sized cruse ship. Not just Gunter and Gwendal were on the cruse, many others as well. The sun was set low, still raising up. The water seemed really blue, crystal clear in fact.

The fish and other creatures could be seen easily and it was wonderful, or so, Gunter thought.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"No."

Gunter pouted at how negative Gwendal was acting. They'd been on the ship for less than thirty minutes and Gwendal was already acting like a stick in the mud.

Gunter had tried to be cheerful and upbeat but it only made the other man grumpier.

"Gwendal?" Gunter moved from where he was standing at the edge of the ship and walked over to the other man.

Gwendal was sitting on the wood floor, his eyes shut, his arms and legs crossed. "You've been a grump ever since we got on this boat, no, even before we did, what's wrong?"

"They know."

"What?" Gunter didn't quite understand.

"His Majesty and my Mother. They know. About us."

"Oh." Gunter sounded almost hurt. "And this is a problem?" He didn't understand why Gwendal didn't want anyone and everyone to know. Their relationship wasn't anything abnormal.

"Gunter," Gwendal breathed, his forefingers of both hands rubbing his temples. "Don't start."

"Start what? I want to know why you won't and don't tell them about us." _And don't want them to know…_ Gunter added silently.

Gwendal kept silent, his eyes almost cold. He looked annoyed. Gunter stepped back, his head ducked low, he shift his gaze from the floor to Gwendal. Hoping Gwendal would say something.

After a moment of silence, "I'll let be." and he was gone, heading back to his, their, room.

---------

Gunter had been in the room since they fought, well, it hadn't really been a fight, and it had been two or three hours since their…whatever it was, and Gwendal hadn't come to the room at all yet.

Gunter sat at the table by the port hole and watched the sky and the sea, and the occasional bird flying by every once in awhile.

He wanted to go find Gwendal, but the man wouldn't like him acting like…a lover…not here anyway.

Many others were on the ship. Gunter shook his head. What had made Gwendal so…upset or grumpy?

Had he done something? Had he not done something? Maybe Gwendal truly didn't feel the same as he did. Could that be it?

* * *

After a few more hours in the room, alone, Gunter had decided to go up to the deck where the party was. He saw many men and woman, some men with men, some woman with woman and others men with woman.

He didn't see Gwendal.

Had he gone off with someone else? Had he met someone he liked better…or just liked? Had he planned to meet someone? Was that why Gwendal pushed him away?

Gunter sat at a near table that no one sat at, he leaned back in the chair and took some deep breathes. He was turning into Wolfram, with all the young boys possessiveness and jealous glory.

"Alone?" Gunter looked up, hoping to see Gwendal, but instead, he saw a young woman. Light, yet bright, wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders. Soft aqua eyes half covered by her bangs.

She was smiling sweetly and gently. She wore a simple dress, casual even. It was a dark blue, which looked good on her, for she had light yet dark skin.

The dress reached her knees, the waist of the dress had a braided belt built in, the top part of the dress was ruffled and frilly, thick straps rested on her shoulders. Her hands folded together in front of her.

"At the moment." Gunter answered politely, and he was being honest. He was with Gwendal, but as far as he knew, the other man abandoned him. So, he was alone, at the moment.

She laughed. "May I sit?" Gunter nodded.

-------------------

The two had been talking for an hour or so and Gwendal was getting annoyed. He'd been out of sight from Gunter and the woman next to him for over two hours.

Not wanting to deal with Gunter's over dramatic rants, he had decided to steer clear of the other man untill they had to be together.

Gwendal pulled his gaze away from the two at the far table. Gunter was smiling and the young woman was laughing. He couldn't blame Gunter all that much, he had pushed the man away from the start of this trip. Not that it gave Gunter permission to go around and flirt with someone else.

----

Gunter leaned back in his chair, he looked happy, but was upset on the inside.

"Where are you from?"

"Oh, I don't really remember where I was born or grew up. I and my mother were constantly moving from place to place." Claire answered softly, her eyes on the sky. Millions of stars were scattered across the dark blue sky.

Gunter nodded. "You?"

"I'm recently living in Shin Makoku."

Claire's eyes widened but she didn't look afraid. "Really? So, have you met the Maou?"

"I've wanted to, but never found the time to go to that country." She added shyly.

"I work close to his Majesty. I'm his advisor and I also teach him about Shin Makoku and it's history." Claire's smile widened.

"Oh, Really?" She was seeming to glow. Gunter felt happy with just being around her. She looked beyond Gunter and sat back down, she had leaned over the table, getting closer to Gunter without realizing it.

"Sorry, anyway, Your friend or lover, Gwendal is his name, correct?" Gunter blinked but nodded.

"Well, I don't mean to tell on him, but I think he's sitting just over there." She nodded her head toward the far end of the party tables.

Gunter looked and then back at her. "That is Gwendal." He smiled.

"I'm not an expert on relationships, but going to talk to him is much better than ignoring him," She stood up, "Even if he's pushing you away, or acting like he doesn't like you." leaned down and kissed Gunter's forehead. She walked away, turning halfway around to wave.

Gunter sighed, it sounded like a hiss though because his teeth were clenched tightly together. Claire was right. No matter how much he didn't like it.

----------

Gunter walked into the cabin and almost jumped. Gwendal sat at the table, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed. Gunter smiled weakly and moved to the dresser to get his sleep wear.

"You don't look happy." Wait, he never looks happy. Gunter rolled his eyes at his thought and continued to dig around for his nightwear.

"Who was it you were talking to?" Gwendal's voice was low, as if he didn't want to be heard.

Gunter stopped what he was doing and looked up at the other man. Not saying anything.

Gwendal's gazed was locked onto Gunter, as if he was a mouse and Gwendal was a hawk. Gunter shook his head.

"Answer me."

Gunter looked back at Gwendal and it felt like hours before he was able to pull his gaze away. Shaking his head he decided to give up on finding his night wear and walked to the bed, pulling off his boots slowly.

Gwendal seemed to be jealous, and Gunter wasn't going to speak up. It had a 98% chance it would end in making things worse and had a 2% chance of making things better.

He didn't feel like arguing and thought silence between them would be better…at least for the moment.

* * *

It'd been two days since they first got on the ship and they hadn't spoken since that first night. Gunter had always been joined by Claire whenever Gwendal kept his distance from him and Gwendal seemed to be swarmed by woman and men, they seemed to like Gwendal attitude.

Gunter ignored them all. They all may like the attitude, but he sure as hell didn't, and was sick and tired of dealing with it, with Gwendal.

He was glad Yuuri and Cheri sent them on this trip, if they hadn't, he wouldn't have realized he and Gwendal weren't for each other.

"Gunter…? Gunter..? Gunter?" He blinked, he was leaning over the railing gazing out at the horizon. Without moving his body, he turned his head to look at Claire.

"Oh, Yes?"

"Are you and Gwendal still…at odds?"

"Yes," Gunter answered then straightened up. "No need for you to worry though."

"Gunter," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's normal for lovers to fight."

"He and I are not lovers," _and never truly were…_

The young woman blinked, her hand lifting up off his shoulder, her eyes wide. After a moment, she smiled a small smile. "Oh, so you two are friends?"

"Less than friends, we have been around each other for a long time, we just, don't seem to click." Gunter replied, stealing a quick glance over to Gwendal and his crowd.

Gwendal was encircled by young woman and a few men, some woman hanging on his arms or neck or waist, flirting and giggling.

He didn't look like he was flirting but he was talking and all around him laughed or responded happily.

"I guess that's why His Majesty sent the two of you on this trip. To teach you how to get along." Claire told him gently.

"Maybe." Gunter said absently, He shook his head and turned back to face Claire.

* * *

**A/N::: Gwendal and Gunter's week long trip together isn't going as Yuuri had hoped…G and G seem to have problems they weren't even aware of. **

**Also, this chapter is short, so, guess what? A Deleted scene! ^-^**

**Scene 1;**

Murata had found a way to dismiss himself from the main chamber, trusting the plans against Soushu to everyone else. He wanted to go to bed and forget all about a certain person. Once in his room, he slammed the door with a sharp thud.

"Tired?"

Murata spun around so fast he spun all the way around, in a perfect circle, he continued to spin untill a loud THUD sounded. Murata blinked and that he had landed on him butt, facing Shinou, who was leaning against the closed door, arms crossed, head tilted to one side and a slight smirk of his face.

"Get out!" Murata barked, pointing at the door, his eyes narrowed.

When Shinou didn't move, Murata lifted a foot and stomped it down onto the man's foot. That had no effect whatsoever. The teen kept his dark eyes narrowed and was ready to yell at the man before him, but he was to afraid to stand up…and to afraid to stay sitting there.

"I said, Get out!" Murata growled once more and the blonde never moved. "Deaf? I said--" He was cut off by Shinou's hand over his mouth. The blue eyed king was kneeling in front of the sage, one hand over Murata's mouth, the other resting on the floor.

"I heard you. Why are you so upset?"

Murata felt his face heat angrily, he half expected steam to come from his ears and the sound of a train horn follow. "Why? Why!?" Murata stood up, anger overflowing.

"Why am I so upset?!!" Shinou had taken a step back, his hand up in mock surrender. "You don't know WHY I'm so upset?" Shinou's blue eyes never wavered from Murata's dark brown eyes.

"You raped me! That's why!" Murata thought that his anger would melt away after he vented, but it didn't. In fact, the blank look on Shinou's face seemed to only make him angry.

Shinou took a breath, the young sage before him was far more upset than ever seen. "We've…"

"Not that same! And our past life!"

Shinou wrapped his arms around the teenagers slider form, Murata was breathing heavily from yelling. Murata was struggling, his arms trapped between his sides and Shinou's arms, he couldn't really do anything to get away.

After a moment the sage, while he was kicking wildly, managed to pull his hands up to Shinou's chest, Murata started to hammer against his chest. Shinou never let go, he wondered if Murata knew he wasn't effected by the kicking and hitting.

The blonde king didn't know what to do, He knew he should let the young boy go, but if that happened, they'd never talk and never get over this matter and if Murata kept this up, he would make himself sick.

Shinou was torn from his thoughts when Murata screamed at him, not out of fear, out of anger. The young boy continued to hit the king and struggle wildly, after a few minutes or more of this, Murata finally fell almost limply against Shinou.

Murata's eyelids drifted low, he cried out and pushed away. Shinou wasn't prepared for the Sages actions so he got away.

He'd never been scared of Shinou, that one time hadn't been all that different from when they had first been together 4000 years go. So why now? What was so different? Was it because he was younger? Well, his body, at least.

"I can see we won't be able to talk about this just yet." Shinou said gently, soothingly. He stood and was gone. Murata felt tears swim in his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was because of fear toward Shinou or anger toward him, or if because he wanted the king to come back. He honestly didn't understand what he was feeling, he didn't remember any of his past lives being this hard.

**A/N::: I don't like Murata being though all this, but, things happen. Great, just when Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship begin to click into place, everyone's else's is falling apart…this is going to be … difficult. **

**Read **&** Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Trip, Part 2

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters!**

**This is a re-write of the chapter 15, Well, I only added more to it...but still. Enjoy, please don't hate me for updating sooo late, I'm already not happy with myself. **

**------------------**

**~Half the week has gone by~**

Gunter lay on his bed, eyes closed, left arm resting over his eyes. He hadn't gotten up and the afternoon was slowly fading. He hadn't eaten anything but for some reason, wasn't hungry. He heard the door open but didn't care to look. He had a feeling it was ----

"You've been in bed all day."

"Claire?" Gunter turned his head, lifting his arm off his eyes. The young woman was standing with her hand on the doorknob, outside in the hallway. "I brought you some food." Gunter smiled.

"Thank you. But I'm not hungry." Claire nodded solemnly and smiled. She walked into the room and set it on the nightstand closest to the door. "I'll leave the plate here, just in case you get hungry later on." She said and walked out the door a gentle whisper floated in the air just as the door closed; "Rest well."

Perhaps, Claire and he would be better off than he and Gwendal. Gunter sat up slowly, what kind of lover was he? Just giving up on his relationship so quickly. Perhaps he'd talk with Wolfram, see if the young prince had any advise. Wolfram and Yuuri had had problems like this before, so he had to have some advise…shouldn't he?

------------------

Gunter walked down the corridors of the ship up to the deck, he scanned the area, after a moment he found Gwendal. Again, the man was being swarmed by others who seemed to absolutely adore him. "Gunter!" He turned and two arms were immediately wrapped around his neck.

Claire hugged him tightly, a smile on her beautiful face. "I see your feeling better!" she chimed happily, her arms slid from his neck down his arms to his hands. "Dance with me?" Gunter gave a nervous smile, glancing at Gwendal.

"Well, Claire, I'd love to but---"

Before he could finish he was dragged to the dance floor, he decided one dance wouldn't hurt and he could talk to Gwendal right after.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gwendal watched Gunter dance with the young woman he'd been around since the start of the trip, he knew how he felt about the other man and was sure Gunter felt the same way. It was his fault really, he had wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Gwendal sighed. He had to apologize, no other option. "Excuse me." He said and everyone parted a way for him to leave the small circle.

Gunter's back was facing Gwendal as he walked towards the table he sat at. Claire was facing Gwendal and her eyes narrowed suddenly as she saw him walking over. He ignored her gesture and continued to walk toward his lover. Gunter had taken a gulp of the drink Claire had passed him.

"Gunter." He turned from talking to Claire and fixed his eyes on Gwendal, his eyes seemed dazed and distance. "Gwendal! There you are! Were have you been?!" Gunter turned all the way around, wrapping his arms around Gwendal's waist tightly.

Before Gwendal could say anything Gunter leaned up and kissed him right on the lips, not a small, shy kiss, a hard and demanding kiss. Gwendal almost fell back but managed to stay standing. Hands moving to Gunter's shoulders, pushing him away gently. "Gunter…what's gotten into you?"

Gunter tilted his head to one side and smiled. "Nothing…yet." Gunter's tongue snaked out to wet his lips, Gwendal found himself watching Gunter, unable to look away from the simple, everyday action.

* * *

Gwendal didn't know when they had walked from the deck to their room, he had been too distracted kissing Gunter to know when or how they managed to get to their room. The moment the door closed behind them he pushed Gunter onto one of the one-person sized beds.

* * *

**A/N::: Ok, I didn't include Gunter and Gwendal's sex scene because 1; I'm not entirely sure who is seme and who is uke, 2; I'm not a die hard Gunter and Gwendal fan so I wouldn't know. 3; I don't fantasize about them doing…that. **

**I'm sorry for the late update, Claire is trying to tell me how to write this story and she's pissing me off. **

**Claire: Your mean!**

**Me: Shut up. I wouldn't mind you giving me advise and idea's but quite telling me where the story is going. **

**Note****: Claire is not just a character in the story, she's actually one of my friends who reads the fic and she has a thing for Gunter so I decided to include her into the story. Claire in the story is written the way Claire looks in real life. **


	16. Chapter 16: Two problems, both wanted

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**This chapter is taking place after the trip, meaning its following up after chapter 13: All about Blood pt. 2.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

"_To put it simply; I'm Soushu…or was. Depends on how ya' look at it."_

_Yuuri smiled a goofy smile at the look on everyone's face. They all looked surprised, shocked, scared, and dumbfounded at the same time._

_Who knew such high-class people could look that…ridicules._

_Wolfram looked surprised (that Blood had openly admitted he was who he was), amused (at how everyone looked), and nervous (at the thought of how they would react)._

_Blood lifted an eyebrow. "Something I said?"_

**~*~*~*~**

Yuuri stood silently as everyone simply stared. Shinou's blue eyes were wide and Murata's eyes matched. Yuuri had turned to look at every, keeping an 'I didn't know' innocent look the best he could.

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to say it?"

"No, really?" Wolfram asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his bangs falling over his eyes making him look cuter then ever. Yuuri smiled at him, feeling some odd feeling in his chest. He wanted to laugh and hug Wolfram to him, saying how cute he was. But decided against it, one; because he'd be killed by the blonde and two; because he'd be acting just like his or Wolfram's mother…

"You knew?" Conrad asked, turning to face Wolfram. Gwendal, Yozak, Gunter, and many of the others did the same.

"Not at first. Heck, I didn't know untill just before I returned here from my world." Yuuri interrupted. He didn't need nor want the blame to fall onto just Wolfram.

The ten nobles turned to the young king. "Why did you not tell us?"

Yuuri heaved a sigh and copied his fiancé by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why have you returned?" There was a bite to Shinou's voice, one he didn't bother to hide. Everyone turned to where they could look at both Blood and Shinou. "And how did you survive?"

"I was never truly killed."

* * *

They had all listened to Blood as he explained how he came to be the way he was. Shinou's eyes were narrowed, Yuuri feared the mans face would freeze that way but decided not to say anything about it.

Shinou was now back in Murata's room, alone. Murata didn't know he was there since the young sage had gone back to the castle with everyone else.

He had spent is life planning how to rid this world of Soushu, he had even given up his life for that very reason, protecting his people and now, the very thing he had worked so hard to get rid of, was back.

* * *

Yuuri lay on his bed, eyes closed and his body relaxed. He was positioned like Christ on the cross. He was beyond tired but sleep refused to take hold of him.

"Yuuri!" Greta's voice. High, happy, and as hyper and upbeat as ever.

He felt the bed sheets being tugged on lightly. "Yuuri! Oh Yuuri!" Her little voice sang as she climbed up onto the bed. "Can we go out a play catch? Or go out for a picnic! That would be so very fun! -- Yuuri?"

The young Maou forced his eyes open, the black orbs locked onto Greta's young face. He didn't want to get up, his body felt heavy but the look in her eyes made him forget the slight sickness and tiredness he felt.

**-----------------**

Yuuri and Greta had been playing catch for the past two hours in a small section of the training field.

Wolfram and his troops were practicing their swordplay in the field before they had gotten there so they stayed away so not to distract them.

Yuuri tossed the ball back to his daughter just as Yuuri's eyes clouded, he knew it was tunnel vision. He blinked but it didn't go away. His stomach jolted painfully, a sharp burning sensation started from his stomach that spread to his entire body.

He saw Greta toss the ball back, but his body wouldn't comply with his mind, his arm felt like led and far to heavy to move. His vision was now completely gone, he felt himself fall to the ground.

The last thing he heard was Greta call out to him them call out to Wolfram, fear clear in her voice.

* * *

Shinou had been so occupied with his thoughts about Blood being Soushu, he hadn't realized the very person was in the room with him.

"Shinou. We have…we must talk. Now." Shinou turned his head, blue eyes wide, surprised since he didn't know Blood was there, then narrowed.

"Why?"

"You've noticed your not about to touch Murata or anyone else recently, correct?"

Shinou eye's softened. It was true. He hadn't been able to touch his sage, he had returned to being intangible. He gave a nod, "I have noticed."

"You have done as I instructed." Blood wasn't asking, he was simply stating the fact. Blood leaned against the closed door he had entered from. His arms crossed over his chest, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His head tilting to one side, his spiky dark purple hair leaning in the same direction of his head. His almost black green eyes focused on Shinou.

"To maintain you solid body, you must have a host or shell."

"Explain." Shinou ordered.

Blood took a deep breath and nodded. "You must use another body of someone to use. I use Yuuri. When I merge with him I lay dormant inside him, collecting energy as I do so. When one does this, no harm comes to who's body being used, so it is perfectly safe."

"I understand…" Shinou said as he thought. "But who would I use?"

Blood smiled and laughed. Shinou's blue eyes only narrowed, confused. "What?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Blood said between gasps, he had been laughing so hard.

"Obvious?"

"Use Murata." then he added. "When you are lying within him you will be able to control his body."

Blood only smiled at Shinou, the kings eyes widening after realizing what Blood had meant. A small smile appeared on the blonde mans lips.

**------------------**

**A/N::: Short but all for now. Don't forget, I re-wrote chapter 15 so re-read it please. **

**Anyone willing to guess on what's happened or happening to Yuuri? **

**Of course I know, which I'm not sure when it happened… Guess I gotta go track down Wolfram and get the answer. (I'm hinting to what's happened.)**

**Read **&** Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Yuuri is what?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou.**

**A/N::: I know Yuuram is used for when Yuuri is seme and Wolfram is Uke, and Wolfyuu is used when Wolfram is Seme and Yuuri is Uke, but see, I like using Yuuram and not the other one, Yuuram looks better and easier to remember. **

* * *

_Yuuri tossed the ball back to his daughter just as his eyes clouded, he knew it was tunnel vision. He blinked but it didn't go away. _

_His stomach suddenly jolted painfully, a sharp burning sensation that started from his stomach that spread to his entire body._

_He saw Greta toss the ball back, but his body wouldn't comply with his mind, his arm felt like led and far to heavy to move. His vision was now completely gone, he felt himself fall to the ground._

_The last thing he heard was Greta call out to him them call out to Wolfram, fear clear in her voice._

**~*~*~*~*~**

Blood's head snapped up alertly, his dark eyes darkened ever so looking ahead. _Damn it…_

Without a word he left Shinou and the temple, walking quickly down the halls, ignoring everyone and everything blurring as he sped up.

Instead of running along the road he took to the air, he quickly became specks of light and was streaming toward the Castle at an extreme pace.

_Damn it… why did I pull completely out of his body? _He had known he shouldn't have… but Yuuri had been so tired and he had to talk to Shinou. But the temple had been so far, Blood couldn't have moved all the way to the temple without pulling out of Yuuri completely unless he dragged the tired young boy all the way back.

Which he regretted that he didn't just coax the boy to come along…

Blood cursed silently once more. Yuuri's body had almost instantly feel the fatigue, stomach sickness, and other symptoms once he left…how could he have been so stupid?

The spiky-haired teen re-formed himself inside Yuuri's sleeping chambers where Wolfram, Greta, and Gisela (along with others) were already around the bed, Yuuri lying on it asleep and pale.

Greta was crying as silently as she could, Wolfram was knelt down stroking her short curly brown hair. Cheri's large green eyes matched Wolfram's, large and worried.

Conrad and his older brother stood at the foot of the bed, Gwendal's eyes held concern but his face was normal and emotionless.

Conrad's worry was clear and Gunter was sobbing wildly. Murata was there as well, light reflecting off his large thin framed glasses.

"Gisela? What's wrong with His Majesty?" Conrad asked, Gisela then knelt down after feeling for his pulse.

"Well…He's alive…"

"Out." The command was sharp yet calm, completely in check. Everyone turned to see Blood standing by the windows. His dark eyes narrowed, spiky hair spiked everywhere, a few stranding dangling before his eyes.

"But His Majesty!" Gisela argued back.

"I'll take care of him. Out."

"But you don't---"

"I know what has happened and I know the cause." Blood had interrupted the green haired woman and her eyes began to blaze with fury and determination.

"Out." Blood's voice was now sounding near venoms, his eyes flashed almost red.

Gisela seemed to be unmoved but she did flinch slightly. "I will not. His majesty needs proper care."

Everyone but Greta, Wolfram, and Gisela left the room, they all stood outside the door waiting for the other three or to see what happens, Blood didn't know and didn't care -- at the moment.

"I am able to tend to him. Either get out or let him--" He stopped himself for the sake of scaring Greta.

The Healer realized what he had been about to say and reluctantly left the room.

Blood then knelt down to be face-to-face with the small child crying softly. Placing a gentle hand on top of her head, she looked at him. "Yuuri will be fine. Go with Wolfram for now."

When Wolfram would have argued Blood stood up swiftly, a fluid movement without effort. He stepped closer to Wolfram to smiled. "Yuuri will be fine. I promise you that. Please leave for now."

---------------

Murata stood in the doorway of his room, confusion in his large, dark brown eyes. The moment he had entered his room he had felt an odd feeling, like heat engulfing his entire body.

The feeling hadn't been uncomfortable, just foreign and unexpected. Besides, his room had been hot from the start anyway.

Murata shook his head, not something to worry about. At least for the moment, he had other things to worry about.

The reincarnated youth journeyed to his window and opened it so cool air could flow in.

He decided to calm himself about Shibuya, even though he wasn't sure if he should continue to trust Blood who was Soushu but since he had known him for a few years and was never betrayed, he knew he couldn't just drop his trust in a blink.

The teenager sat at his desk and flipped open his old, worn leather-bound book he constantly wrote in. Golden letters littered the cover, the letters spelt out words in a long-forgotten language.

He wrote of who Blood truly is…was. He answered his questions he had written down asking if Blood had been hiding something, which he had been. Murata lost himself in his writing, catching himself thinking of Shinou and mentally kicking himself for even considering forgiving 4000 year old pain-in-the-ass.

* * *

Greta sat in the library on Wolfram's lap as he read to her. She wanted to pay attention to the latest story Anissina wrote but she couldn't focus of what Wolfram was saying.

She knew Blood would take care of Yuuri, but that didn't help her calm her bundle of nerves growing stronger the longer she knew nothing of Yuuri's situation.

Wolfram noticed his daughter's twitching and felt her figures tugging unknowingly on his sleeve, not so much wanting his attention more than her nervousness taking hold of her.

He stopped reading, placing the book on the window ceil beside their chair he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"Yuuri is going to be fine." He felt her small body lean closer to him. He understood how she felt, the fear of loosing Yuuri in anyway was far to painful and scary to even want to think about.

Greta took a breath as she leaned back, "Yuuri'll…be fine…" She repeated as if it were a magic spell or fortune that she was determined to have come true. Wolfram only sat there, listening to the young girl whisper to herself softly.

* * *

Yuuri slowly awoke, his body felt like it weighted less than nothing, as if he was on a patch of bubbles that surrounded his body. He took a breath and his lungs felt as if they were burning. His dark eyes snapped open and he attempted to sit up but he felt a hand on his chest, pinning him down.

"Don't get up so quickly." the hand lifted away from Yuuri's body. "You'll make yourself dizzy."

The young teen turned his head to see Blood standing beside the bed, his dark green eyes locked onto him.

"What happened?" His voice was low, his throat dry and sore, his words more like a squawking sound. Blood handed him a glass of water.

"You passed out because I was careless." Yuuri could hear the self-scolding tone in Blood's voice, Blood blamed himself...

Yuuri said nothing considering he was gulping down mouthfuls of water, his eyes wondered over to look at Blood as if asking him to explain.

"Remember when the Ten nobles came and I said I could assist you in baring Wolfram's child?"

Black eyes widened to the size of plates. Yuuri spit out the mouthful of water as if doing a spit-take in a movie.

Blood nodded. Yuuri shook his head, the glass cup slipped from his hands onto the floor, shattering. His hands flew up to cover his ears, trying to block out what Blood was saying.

Yuuri's eyes were closed tightly, not wanting to read his lips. He felt a warm hand on top of his head, black eyes looked onto Blood. Yuuri shook his head, not that he didn't want it to be true, it was that he wasn't ready.

"Shut up!" Yuuri cried, pushing Blood away the best he could. Though the older teen stood his ground.

"Yuuri…no one knows." Blood's voice was low, soft, comforting. Yuuri's eyes looked all black, not even white shown in his eyes as he opened them. He had a pillow over his head, giving his eyes the odd bug-eye effect.

"No one knows th…that…"

"Your Pregnant? Yes. No one knows." Blood walked to the foot of the bed and leaned on one of the bed posts. "Not even Wolfram." He waited for Yuuri to look at him before he continued.

"I thought you'd want to tell him. I have no right or reason to be the one to tell him or anyone else."

"Why did I collapse?" Blood blinked at the sudden question.

"It's a long explanation."

Yuuri glanced over to the doors that were locked. "We've got time." Blood sat down, his back still leaning on the wooden post.

**~**~**~**~**

"Before Shinou or anyone else knew I existed was before I decided I wanted to destroy this world. And before I decided that I was simply one who enjoyed playing pranks on people that would cause them to become angry or sad or some other unpleasant emotion."

"I had many follows, well, they were more like puppets. I had them journey to every country, to ever city, town, village, even to places where no one lived normally."

"I have them find documents on Mazoku anatomy."

"Why?" Yuuri interpreted. Blood smiled and shook his head.

"Mazoku males are able to conceive and give birth, I knew if that knowledge disappeared, it would be forgotten over time. I, at the time, had a grudge against all Mazoku, which is what led me to start my 'destroy this world' plot, but at first I just took one of their most precious information. I destroyed all documents of which were gathered."

"So, since then…"

"No Mazoku males have become pregnant, keep in mind, getting a male Mazoku pregnant is more difficult then getting a female _human_ pregnant."

Yuuri thought about it and fell back onto some pillows. "How did Wolf…?"

"I was resting inside you at the time--" Yuuri made a face as if he was a young kid looking at broccoli.

"--and I…assisted." Blood clearly ignored Yuuri's expression.

"Why did you have to help?"

"Because, Yuuri, you are only half Mazoku. Human males are not able to bare let alone birth children." Blood's eyes darkened and he looked Yuuri straight in the eye. "And, if I am not helping you, your body will not be able to handle what's happening. As a result, the baby will die...and so will you."

Yuuri took a breath that sounded more like a gulp. "So…I shouldn't be…I shouldn't of been the one to have this child. Why couldn't Wolf just have the--our--baby?"

"Because, I told you, I destroyed all the information about a Mazoku's anatomy. They have no idea such a thing is possible."

"But from the year you did that to now, there's had to of been some male homosexual relationships…"

"I said it's very difficult to get a Mazoku male pregnant. And because of this no males have had this come up."

Yuuri sighed and nodded. "So, going back to being half-mazoku and half-human…"

"I must never pull completely out of you untill the baby to born. Your body, yes, if build halfway of being able to bare and birth, but you are still human. With me helping your body, it is as if your body is full-blooded Mazoku."

"I…think I understand. Now to explain to everyone else." Blood laughed.

"What?" Yuuri snapped, bolting up to glare at Blood. Yuuri's hands immediately caught his head, his head felt as if it was splitting in two.

"I told you not to sit up so fast." He caught the pillow thrown at him in mid-air.

"Don't worry. The pain is normal for the first few weeks. Since your body is so new what's happening."

"I don't even want to think about how I, or any other Mazoku having eggs inside them." Blood laughed again and Yuuri chucked another pillow at the older boys head.

* * *

**A/N::: Well, I was in bed a few nights ago and thought up Blood's explanation for why Yuuri is pregnant and ect. I know, I am weird but hay, that's me.**

**Also, there are TONS of fic's where Wolfram or Yuuri or another person of KKM are pregnant, going to be pregnant, or have been pregnant, so, I have come to the conclusion that Mazoku Males CAN in fact bare and birth children. So, if anyone of you end up being flushed down to the KKM world and are Yuuri, keep that in mind! lol **

**Also, in all if not most fic's with Shinou in them he's a pervert, so I'm just going by what I've seen in the anime and read in the fic's. **

**By the way, Yozak and Conrad…which is the Uke and which is the Seme? **

**And no one's answered my last question Gunter uke or seme? Gwendal, uke or seme?**

**I know I should chose but I'm not a die-heard fan of them so I want to know which is which.**

**Read **&** Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Noomoa Yoyakuzumi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**A/N::: First, Thank You NatsumiMichiko, jspgnh1234 and XZanayu for answering who is Seme and who is Uke. **

**Also, I'm so sorry for the very late update, a little over a week before Christmas I got sick and have been till now, I hate it. I've practically lived off Nyquil since I got sick and Ick! I am SO ready to be well again! I've blown so much mucus out of my nose that I can make enough noses for an army of 100 or more. -_-" **

**Enjoy the story, I worked hard (while I was sick). Also, this chapter is longer because I had a main idea (angst) for the chapter and then another idea (funny) popped into my head. **

**Chapter rating: M **

**Warnings: Murata and …Murata!?/Shinou, slight cursing, pregnancy (male), if you are a DYE HARD Yuuram/Wolyuu fan girl(fan boy) you will hate the ending, like I hate the ending.**

**Japanese words are used, what they mean are below at the end of the chapter.**

_

* * *

_

**Review of last chapter (Main points):**

**1} Blood says; "Mazoku males are able to conceive and give birth, I knew if that knowledge disappeared, it would be forgotten over time. I, at the time, had a grudge against all Mazoku, which is what led me to start my 'destroy this world' plot, but at first I just took one of their most precious information. I destroyed all documents on Mazoku anatomy of which were gathered."**

**2} No one besides Blood and Yuuri know Mazoku males can bare and birth children. **

**3} No Mazoku males have become pregnant(since those document were destroyed), keep in mind, getting a male Mazoku pregnant is more difficult then getting a female human**** pregnant. **

* * *

**~Late at night or early in the morning~**

Murata sat at his desk, asleep. He had fallen asleep while writing in his journal. His left arm resting on the desk pillowing his head. His glasses lay on the desk next to his head.

He awoke to the feeling of heat wash over his body. It was the same feeling he had felt when he had first entered his room the afternoon. The feeling was comforting, though Murata was worried about these heat flashes.

He was too tired to worry or think about it. His eyes opened half-way suddenly as he felt his right arm go numb.

The sage gasped, not because his arm went numb or because his arm was no longer numb, but because his hand was now rubbing lightly against his cock. He attempted to pull his hand away but instead his hand moved under his pants.

Dark brown eyes widened, cheeks dusted red as Murata's hand stroked his clothed erection, his breathless gasp seemed to echo though out the room, his hand pressed then the pressure lightened to light strokes.

Murata was panting, his face and body felt too hot, Large dark eyes widened quickly then just as quickly shut as he felt his hand slid under his underwear to circle himself and pump roughly.

After a moment of regaining the ability to think, the double black tried to pull his hand to a stop but, again, to no avail. He hadn't even realized he was bucking against his hand, his head arched back, dark eyes half-lidded.

He felt his lungs tighten and felt like he couldn't breathe, eyes widened to the size of plates when he came.

He sat perfectly still, unable to move, trying to remember if he had screamed or made another loud sound, his breathing uneven and shaking, he quickly pulled his hand away from him and then narrowed his eyes.

"Damn you…Shinou…"

* * *

**~Later that day, breakfast, Blood Pledge Castle~**

Everyone sat at the table for breakfast, the large room lit bright by the sunlight filtering in though the glass of the large windows, though no words were exchanged. No one had seen Yuuri or knew anything about what was wrong with him.

Conrad and Gwendal eyed each other then Wolfram and Greta who were sitting quietly next to each other.

Greta was staring at her plate, rolling her sausage around on her plate with her fork. Her short, curly brown hair was pulled into pig-tales on the sides of her head, preventing her hair from falling into her food.

Wolfram was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, soft, concerned green eyes, that were hidden slightly by sun blonde hair, watching Greta.

Gunter looked and acted calmer then he normally would be and it worried them all, but they said nothing. Even though it wasn't what they expected…and were used to, doesn't mean they want him spazing hysterically.

Lady Cheri watched those as the table with sad eyes. All was quite, untill Anissina threw open the large, double doors open, her bright blue eyes wide and mischievous, an evil, happy grin printed on her face.

"Minasan ohayoo gozaimasu!" She called as she walked into the room, carrying a big, bluish-yellow bag in hand.

She looked around the room to all the sad and silent people sitting around the table. She set her big bag down next to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"Well! What is with all the sad faces?" She was too happy and upbeat for anyone's, including Greta's, liking.

"His Majesty is ill and we have no idea what the problem is." Yozak said as nicely as he could, he really wanted to hit the woman upside her head, she should be upset along with the rest of them.

"Didn't Gisela take a look at him?" She asked, her head tilting to one side.

"Blood kicked everyone out so he could. Gisela never got to." Greta answered as she crawled up onto Wolfram's lap.

"Ah, Who-used-to-be-Soushu-who-is-now-the alter-ego of His Majesty!" She nodded. "Well! I have something that will find what's wrong and cure it completely!"

She lifted the bag up off the floor and reached inside, pulling out a suit that looked similar to a jump-suit (that sky divers wear) from the large bag. The outfit was an ugly color and had red, yellow and blue wires weaved around, against, though and in it.

"Make-Me-Well-Again-kun! Put this on His Majesty and he'll be better in no time!"

"Or he could explode." Wolfram countered grimly, emerald eyes narrowed. "And for all we know, one of your inventions could be the reason he's sick." Anissina looked slightly pained by the harsh comment.

"Anissina's inventions are not the cause for Yuuri's…state."

All turned to see Blood walking over to the table. He sat down in one of the empty chairs, Yuuri's chair. Greta hopped down from Wolfram's lap.

"What's wrong with Yuuri?" Her voice sounded afraid.

Blood smiled and laughed softly. "His Majesty's illness isn't something to laugh at!" Gunter cried as he stood. Blood shook his head, sighing inwardly at the man.

"Yuuri is fine. He is not sick…"

"Then why did he pass out?" Conrad interpreted.

Blood shrugged, eyes closed and opened in time with his shoulders lifting and lowering. "I was careless."

Glares formed from everyone around the room. "But," Blood quickly held up his hands in mock surrender. "I think Yuuri should be the one to answer your questions."

The spiky haired teen rose to his feet and turned to walk away. "Oh, You all can go see him now. He doesn't want to get out of bed, though he does need to eat something."

"Where are you going?" Gwendal asked.

"Not far. I'll be out on the grounds. I won't risk the young kings' life by going any further than that."

No one liked that answer, especially with 'risk the kings life' within it.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" Gunter cried. "Genki ni Narimashita?!?" Gunter hugged Yuuri tightly and Yuuri's first reaction was to wrap his arms around his stomach but quickly forced it hands to Gunter's shoulders to push him away instead.

No one but Blood and he knew…about…everything, so him grabbing his stomach would most liking get everyone thinking his stomach hurt or was hungry.

"YUURI!" Greta wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled to him. "You're OK! You are okay now…aren't you? What happened to you?"

The double black smiled and laughed slightly at all her questions. He ruffled her hair as she moved back to sit beside him.

Conrad was standing next to the bed by the night stand, he was setting down a plate of food and a glass of water.

Gwendal was standing at the foot of the bed, Cheri was beside him smiling her sweet, loving, motherly smile.

Wolfram was sitting in font of Yuuri, green eyes narrowed but happy. Relieved even.

"Your Majesty, tell us."

"Yes! We must know what has happened!" Lady Cheri chimed in after Conrad.

Yuuri smiled happily then looked to his lap, smile almost fading. Not knowing how to say…well, how to tell them that he was…Yuuri shook his head and rubbed the back of his head like he always did, looking up.

"I'm fine!" He blurted, guess he was just too nervous to answer what they were _really_ asking.

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and Greta copied him. "Yuuri." Greta echoed Wolfram and Yuuri wanted to hug her close, she was just so cute!

But instead, he winced at the tone of Wolfram's voice, the young teen's wince went unnoticed.

"I'm fine. Really, nothing's wrong."

"So why did you pass out then?" Wolfram lifted an eyebrow, not buying the reply.

"Uh…Blood said he was careless…" Yuuri looked up at the ceiling as he began to explain without really explaining.

Wolfram was now far to close for Yuuri's comfort. There faces were inches apart, Wolfram wore a slight frown, his emerald eyes seemed darker this close up.

Yuuri scooted back the best he could and only got a few inches away from the blonde. Greta crawled closer to Yuuri, pulling on his pajama sleeve.

"Iimasu."

He took a breathe, gathering all the courage in him he could find and opened his mouth to answer…

"Sumimasen."

Everyone turned to see one of the maids standing in the doorway, Yuuri closed his mouth and smiled at the young maid.

"Yes, what is it?" Gwendal asked when the maid had said nothing.

"OH! Yes, the Nobles are here, they wish to speak with all of you…I told them His Majesty is sick…" She paused for a moment. "They said they didn't need to speak to His Majesty…"

Yuuri tilted his head to one side. "Really?"

The young girl nodded without a word.

"Good. Since Yuuri needs rest anyway." Wolfram said and stood, following Gwendal and his mother out of the room. He stopped and turned to look at Yuuri over his shoulder.

"Tabete Mimasu, Your Majesty." Yuuri winced again at how Wolfram addressed him.

"Greta, why don't you make sure His Majesty stays in bed." Conrad winked as he and Gunter left.

Greta smiled and nodded at her uncle. "Ganbaru!"

* * *

A few hours passed, Greta had somehow gotten Yuuri to stay in bed even though he tried to get out, dress and go for a walk.

"You've been hanging around Gisela far too much." Yuuri decided as he sat back down on the large bed.

Greta smiled, covering Yuuri with the comforter and fluffing the pillows that were behind him and moved a few to cage him in.

She spent a good ten minutes doing so untill she was satisfied and walked over to the nightstand by Yuuri. She picked up the plate and fork and stabbed a piece of ham, shoving it in Yuuri's face.

"Taberu!" She ordered,

Yuuri smiled but shook his head. "I'm not Hungry, Greta, really."

Her larger brown eyes widened and then narrowed. "But you have to! Wolfram said! So Miru!"

The fork was shoved in his face once again, sighing in defeat, he took the fork from her, somehow, she had gotten…well, forced…Yuuri to eat all of his food.

After he finished his food, Greta seemed to snap out of her be-like-Gisela mode and told him about the rainbow she saw with Blood, Yuuri had a feeling Blood was behind that but if it made his daughter smile, he didn't really mind.

Alright, that was a lie, cause Yuuri would never be okay with her dating, which would make her smile, but still!

When she ran out of things to talk about she picked up a book and they read it together.

They reached half-way into the book when Yuuri started to wonder what the Nobles wanted, since two hours had passed and no one's come back to the room.

"Want me to go check?"

"Was I talking out loud?" Greta nodded, Yuuri laughed nervously but nodded.

"Modorimasu!" She said as she ran to the door and out into the hall.

Greta had come back a few minutes afterward and announced she couldn't find out anything. The room they were in was off limits to her.

Yuuri smiled at her. "It's fine."

Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Blood stood by the window of the large room where the nobles, Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, their mother and Gunter were.

He went unseen easily, listening to what was being discussed.

_Thing's are about to get difficult…_

* * *

Yuuri was amazed. He had been let out of his bed, out of the castle even. Of course two guards were with him but he was still amazed that he was out of his bed.

Well, since everyone was still with the nobles, he had asked Gisela and she had ordered guards to accompany him. Now he wished he had just snuck out without a word to anyone.

Blood was resting within him, he felt Blood merge fully with him before he had asked to leave the grounds.

He could see the Temple ahead, he knew Ulrike probably already knew about the baby within him, but he needed to make sure she told no one, not untill he had a chance to at least tell Wolfram.

The three made it to the entrance of the Temple, where two female guards were waiting. The guards who had come with Yuuri had been forced to wait outside the grounds while Yuuri went in.

Every time Yuuri came to the Temple he thought of the Amazons of his world. How they lived without men, even killed off their men.

He shook his head at the thought.

He had seen too many of the Wonder Woman shows, movies and live-actions with his mother…correction…_forced_ by his mother.

Yuuri had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he was now in the main chamber with Ulrike, who was standing in front of him, smiling happily.

"Your in a good mood." He stated, smiling at the young-looking woman before him.

The keyword, _looking_.

Ulrike was the size of Greta if not a little taller and looked like just a child, but she was in fact eight-hundred years old or older.

"You know about the baby inside me, don't you?" He asked, once he realized they were the only ones in the room, could he tune out or what? "And I'm not talking about Blood." He added without humor.

_I resent that…_ Blood said hotly, acting like the very thing Yuuri had named him only moments ago.

Heat washed over Yuuri as Blood left his body, light blue light speaks streamed from the room without a sound.

"Yes, I know of the child." Ulrike half giggled at the remark of the young king.

Yuuri took a breath to steady himself, it was really kinda weird. Talking about _him_, a _boy_, being _pregnant_.

"Wait! Your not concerned? Or freaked by this?" Yuuri questioned.

Ulrike tilted her head, smile half fading. "Why would I be concerned or…uh…freaked?"

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again, then opened it once more, he was now doing a pretty good impression of a fish.

He could hear Blood's laughter in his head, determinedly, he ignored it and he found his voice and attempted to use it.

"I'm…" Yuuri took a breath. "Pregnant." He finished is a lower tone.

The young purple-eyed girl nodded. "You are. You said this moments ago, but that doesn't answer my question to why I would be concerned or -"

"Because I'm a boy! And I'm Pregnant!" Yuuri interrupted, throwing his hands in the air.

_Now who's acting like a baby?_

Yuuri ignored the smug comment.

Ulrike blinked then smiled. "Oh, you mean because no one knows it's normal for Mazoku males to bare and birth children?"

Yuuri resumed his impression of a fish.

* * *

Steam filled the large room where the baths were, making the room look a little blue. The room was warm and relaxing, making Murata forget about what had happened in his room a few hours before the sun had risen.

Murata's head was resting on the edge of the pool he was in, his eyes closed, his body completely relaxed.

He felt himself falling into a haze and immediately jerked his head up and got out of the steaming pool. He didn't want to risk falling asleep or allowing his guard to lower, He moved to a stool beside the tub and grabbed a bottle of shampoo near by.

The young sage rubbed the purple-colored, lavender scented shampoo into his blue-black hair harder then needed, but he was determined to not fall asleep.

Dark brown eyes narrowed in thought, he knew that Shinou was the one who made what happened earlier… happen. He didn't know how the man did so, but he had and Murata was determined to never let it happen again.

He shut his eyes as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and then grabbed the body soap bottle, he was still angry at the last time Shinou had tried to have his way and now with recent events had only added to his frustration and angry towards the Original King.

Murata was scrubbing the soap onto his body harder then he intended, his skin now pink because of it. Washing off the soap he moved back into the pool to soak.

Both arms of the young teen when numb, but since steam was over and had surrounded Murata's body, he didn't noticed anything untill his left hand was tugging, pinching, and rubbing his nipple between his forefinger and thumb untill it was hard and then his hand wondered over to his other nipple repeating the same thing.

His eyes widened and cursed himself silently, he had let his guard down and now it was happening again! His right hand was between his thighs, moving to his tip, rubbing lightly with his thumb.

His hand circled his shaft, gripping tightly. Murata gritted his teeth as he absent mindedly spread his legs further apart, he lost track of time as he trust against his hand, his eyes closing tightly as he screamed, coming.

His entire body flushed red, he pushed himself the best he could onto the edge of the pool, he felt like he couldn't breathe and the heat of the pool was just too much.

"Owarimashita?"

Murata's eyes widened, his head turning to the left so quickly he almost got whiplash. Blood stood a few feet from the pool Murata was in. Arms crossed over his chest, his spiky black hair was slightly slack due to the steam in the room.

His dark green eyes looked black and wide, in fact, the white of his eyes was covered by the irises and pupils, making his eyes look almost alien.

"What are you doing here?!" Murata gasped, well, almost shouted.

Blood chuckled at how the teen looked. Face bright red with embarrassment… or with what he had just been doing and eyes big and wide as a CD.

"Yuuri came to see Ulrike and I tagged along, half because I need to be near him at all times…and half because I wanted to see how you and Shinou were fairing."

Blood chuckled lightly at 'you and Shinou were fairing'.

Murata glared rudely, crossing his arms over his chest, causing him to fall into the pool, since his hands were the only thing holding him up out of the water.

Blood laughed openly as Murata fell into the water, sliding towards the center of the pool, his entire body under water.

He walked over to the edge, leaning down he took hold of one of Murata's flailing hands and pulled him up, out of the pool, and let him sit on the edge.

"Don't go drowning now." He said as Murata gasped for air and coughed water out of his lungs.

"Shut up!"

"Shinou is annoying you?"

Murata looked up at Blood. "I haven't seen him in…"

"Oh, so you don't know." Blood cut him off as he straightened and walked back to exit the large room.

"I don't know what!?" Murata asked, panic in his voice.

Blood only waved and then was gone, leaving a confused Murata in steam.

* * *

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone." Yuuri bit out between clenched teeth.

Ulrike nodded, not saying a word.

"So! How are you two?" Blood asked happily as he walked into the room at a fast pace, his face bright and happy, his dark eyes laughing.

The shrine madden smiled at the newcomer.

"Where did you go?" Yuuri asked accusingly.

"So you know of his baby?" Blood continued, ignoring Yuuri completely.

Ulrike nodded happily. "Though I've been told to tell no one. Not even Shinou."

Blood nodded and turned to Yuuri. "We should be leaving now."

"I still have some things to ask Ulrike!" Yuuri winded.

Blood sighed. "Alright, alright." Blood said, hands up in monk surrender.

Ulrike laughed. "You must feel like a parent to His Majesty."

"Some days…" Blood shook his head and Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

He was about to say something to Blood, but before he could…,

"What are your questions, Maou Heika?"

"First, how did you know about males and they can…" Yuuri stopped, he was tired of saying that word and didn't like thinking about it.

"Ah. That."

"Yeah, That. Blood said he destroyed all the documents about it." Yuuri interrupted.

Ulrike nodded. "I assume he did. But see, Shinou had a personal document he got from the Great Sage and kept it on his person, since it was so rare. And now it is kept here. In the shrine."

Yuuri wanted to fall over and dig a hole in the floor and never come out. "Does Shinou know?"

"I haven't seen, or talked, to him in a while. I don't know."

"I doubt he knows." Blood added his input.

"Okay." Yuuri said slowly, dragging out the letters. No one said anything for a moment and then Yuuri's eyes widened and he seemed to go red as a tomato. "I'm not going to get breasts am I?!?!"

Blood burst out laughing, whether because it was so embarrassing or because it was just plan funny, I don't know. Ulrike blinked, blinked and then blinked again, completely taken aback by the sudden question.

"What?" She choked once she found her voice.

"All babies breast feed! Well, if the mother chooses to…not the point!…I do NOT want to be getting breasts because I'm a boy!"

Yuuri had crossed his arms over his chest, hands clasped onto his shoulders, his body shook slightly.

"And…and….well that is just to weird and wrong and un-natural and…and…"

Yuuri shook his head at the very thought. "Please say no…" He whispered desperately and Blood finally was able to stop his laughing fit.

"No, Yuuri. That will not happen. So stop worrying, you'll make yourself sick if you do."

The young king took a steadying breath and smiled slightly. "Good…"

"Next question, since I'm a boy, how is the baby…going to get out." Yuuri was bright red, embarrassed to ask the question, though after his question before, it wasn't _as_ embarrassing.

"Get out?"

"How does the baby come out of me? There's no exit!" If it was even possible, Yuuri got redder.

"Oh! Well, that is simple." Ulrike smiled sympathetically. "When it is time to give birth, the magic within you becomes aware of what is needed." She stopped and took a breath, looking at a slightly shaking Yuuri. "To put it simply. The magic within you creates an exit, a---"

"Yuuri. You look like a fish." Blood pointed out, cutting Ulrike off.

"He looks a little green." Ulrike noted with slight concern.

"I expected this reaction." replied Blood without real concern.

Yuuri could only stand there, face green, eyes so large they felt like they would fall out, body shaking, stomach turning, flipping, knotting painfully.

He now wished he wasn't…Yuuri's head pounded. He felt himself bend over and shake his head, this was not happening. _This is totally a dream_… "Easy. Yuuri, easy now."

Blood's voice.

"I'm fine…disturbed a little, but fine." He said, standing up straight.

"Ulrike. My next question."

She nodded, telling him to go on.

"How big is my stomach going to get?"

"A male Mazoku does not show until the final two mouths." she answered easily. "You will get a little bigger, but only a minor bump. No one will be able to tell unless they touch you."

He nodded. "Are males pregnancy shorter or longer or the same and females?"

"Sadly, instead of nine mouths or less, males are with child for a full year."

"Great. Pain is extended." Yuuri half-complained, half-laughed.

Blood shook his head, eyes rolling up to the heavens.

"You will get mood swings which will be worse than normal, odd cravings, and you will get morning sickness."

"I haven't yet..." pause then; "Odd cravings? What do you mean odd?"

"You're only a few weeks along, for males, morning sickness won't happen untill the last of the third week or beginning of the forth week. After the sickness, the other effects will show." Ulrike answered, ignoring Yuuri's question.

"Great. Blood, how far along am I?"

"This is the end of your third week. You'll became sick either tomorrow or later. Either way, your not that far." He paused and then; "When do you plan to tell Wolfram and everyone else?"

"Soon." Yuuri paused again. Then; "What do you mean by _odd_ cravings?"

"You don't want to know, you do not want to know."

Yuuri would have fainted if his mind hadn't started collecting posiable answers to what odd and cravings meant. He shivered and shook his head.

"Wolfram. Is. Never. _ever_. touching me. again." Blood laughed again and this time, Ulrike joined in.

* * *

Yuuri was in his room, pajamas on, in bed, the only light in the room coming from a candle lit by the bed on the bedside table. He hadn't seen Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram or anyone else in hours since the nobles had come to the castle.

Yuuri had asked the three maids if they knew anything, and for the first time since he had come to Shin Makoku, they had nothing to say, they knew absolutely nothing.

He had decided to occupy his time with signing documents for a few hours. When his hand began to cramp, he met up with Greta and they hung out for a few hours.

Now, Yuuri was alone in his dark room, tired, pregnant, and angry. Tired because it had been a long day. Pregnant because of Wolfram. (A/N::: and because of Blood, more on that later) and angry because he hadn't seen said blonde since this morning.

"What could take this long? Why so long? Damn nobles." (A/N::: Not including Gunter and Gwendal!) Yuuri mumbled as he fell into a haze then completely asleep.

Blood stood next to the bed, watching the young boy before him sleep. He's eyes dark with thought, worry, concern and sympathy. Blood knew what was about to come and he hated it as must as it would hurt Yuuri.

He shook his head. This was not going to be easy, for anyone.

* * *

**~few hours later~**

The flame of the candle by the bed wavered and the large double wooden doors opened and then shut silently.

Blood quickly hid himself from the intruders eyes. Looking up, he watched without a word, backing up silently as the other walked up to Yuuri by the bed.

"Yuuri. Wake up." The tone was cold yet clam and quite.

The young kings eyes shut more tightly then opened, closed then fluttered then stayed open. He looked up and then pushed himself up with his hands, seating himself in a comfortable sitting position.

"Wolfram. I've wondered where you've been all this time. What did the nobles want and why did it take so long."

"Yuuri."

He looked up at the blonde and titled his head. "What?"

Wolfram shoved a piece of paper onto the bedside table, careful not to knock over the lit candle there. "Sign it."

Yuuri yawned and looked at the piece of paper. "What is it?"

"Document to annual our engagement."

Yuuri's eyes widened and he stared at Wolfram. His face was expressionless, emerald eyes seemed emotionless. The words he had uttered moments ago had been said flatly, without feeling, as if the document wasn't life changing or important in any way, shape, or form.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid." Wolfram snapped. "Sign this paper, I'm tired and would like to get some rest."

Wolfram shook his head and huffed in annoyance. He leaned over the paper and scratched his name to the parchment.

At the same time, Yuuri felt as if his entry being cracked, deep, un-repairable cracks in his heart and soul.

The pen was pushed in Yuuri's face a moment later. "Sign it."

"Why?"

"You know why. Now sign the damn thing."

"Why?"

Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed. "Why do you think?" he barked.

"You don't want to be engaged anymore?"

"Never wanted to be."

Yuuri felt something in him slid away. "What?"

"Don't you get it? I never wanted to be engaged to you in the first place. The only thing keeping me from doing this sooner was because of my pride."

"What? So you have no pride?"

"No. I do still have pride. But with a turn of events, allows be to do this without hurting my pride. Now sign."

"I don't...understand."

"I. do. _not_. love. _you_. Never have...Understand that?" Wolfram muttered 'never have' but Yuuri heard it as if Wolfram had screamed it.

Yuuri's eyes glazed and blanked. Blood took a breath and lay his hand over Yuuri's, his hand melting into Yuuri's, he lifted their hand and took the pen, signing the paper before Yuuri broke any further.

"Goodnight your Majesty." Wolfram said as he took the paper and walked out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

* * *

Ganbarimasu, Ganbaru - I'll try my best!

Sumimasen - Pardon Me, Excuse me

Iimasu - Tell

Minasan ohayoo gozaimasu - Good Morning Everyone

Modorimasu - Be right back

Tabete Mimasu (Miru) - Try to eat

Tabemasu (Taberu) - Eat

Noomoa - No more

Yoyakuzumi - Engaged (Closest Japanese translation meaning this I could find.)

owarimashita, owatta - Finished, done

genki ni narimashita (naru) - Feeling better

* * *

**A/N::: ........ well ......... that was ... unexpected .... **

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for such a late reply. Please, don't stop reading cause of another Yuuri X Wolfram relationship bump…well, more like a pothole the size of the grand canyon. **

**I said before I wanted Yuuri to suffer kinda, but the story changed on me...so I made this happen! Now, I feel really bad for Yuuri...**

**Read **&** Review!**


	19. Chap 19: Not everything is a quick fix

**Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou…if I did it would not be a shonen-ai but a Yaoi.**

**Don't know the difference between Shonen-ai and Yaoi? Feel free to ask. ^-^**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, Kink**

**Keep in mind what Ulrike told Yuuri about being pregnant in the last chap. If you so you'll understand why I said Kink is included in this chapter**

**… ^-^**

* * *

Happy New Year! - This Chapter posted on 01/01/2010!

* * *

"Two weeks had pasted since the engagement between His Majesty and Sir von Bielefeld was annulled and I still cannot believe it!" Doria said - hyperventilated - for the seventh time that day. All the maids had had trouble believing such a thing would - could - happen.

"I feel bad for them!" Lasagna cried as she set down a basket full of dry white bed sheets.

"Although…" Sangria began, her voice low and concerned, brown eyes wide and unblinking. "His Majesty doesn't look or act broken or upset, and lord von Bielefeld is the same."

Lasagna blinked at her then shifted her gaze away, pouting. "I know. What has gotten into them?"

"Not each other."

"Doria!" Sangria and Lasagna shouted in unison, cheeks red as roses.

"Aren't we girls perverted today."

"Yozak!" All three shouted in surprise as the man - well, he was dressed as a woman at the moment - walked into the kitchen.

"I think I figured out why their engagement was called off."

All three maids surrounded the man-who-was-dressed-like-a-woman instantly.

"Why? Why? Tell us! You must tell us!"

* * *

Yuuri sat in his office - or was he in Gwendal's? - he didn't know, didn't bother to look. He was signing papers that had piled up. A few days after - after his engagement was over with he, Blood, and Murata had left to earth for a few weeks…well, a mouth.

"Shibuya!" Murata called as he burst into the room. Yuuri looked up, the only emotion that was noticeable in the young kings eyes was apathy.

"What's wrong, Murata?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see my friend!" Murata said more calmly, he and Yuuri had stopped calling each other 'best' friends when somehow, Wolfram had become Yuuri's best friend and fiancé…then later on lover, fiancé and best friend. But now, Wolfram was now…just…Wolfram.

Murata stood in front his friend silently. Yuuri, even when Murata walked into the room, hadn't stopped working on the papers before him on the large wooden desk.

Murata though, was deep in thought. It seemed as when their engagement ended, everything between the two ended. Including Yuuri's emotions.

"…" Murata opened his mouth to say something but he then said nothing. Truly not knowing what to say, let alone do. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"Your Majesty." Both double blacks looked up to see Conrad standing in the wooden oak doorway of the office.

"Yes?" Yuuri faked his emotions around everyone expect around Blood and Murata, who could and did see right though his act. And if Conrad saw though it, he said nothing about it.

"The nobles have returned to speak with you."

Yuuri nodded and smiled his normal goofy grin but the light in his eyes died. "I'll be a moment." He answered and Conrad smiled in return and left.

Murata eyed his friend as he stood up, setting down the pen lightly. He looked at his friends stomach, which wasn't any bigger than it was when he wasn't pregnant. Not one person knew about Yuuri and the baby, aside from Ulrike, Blood, Murata, and of course, Yuuri himself.

"Shibuya…when are you going to tell…"

"They'll find out when he's born."

"But Shibuya…"

"Making him stay with me because of the child is unfair and cruel."

"True, but he's said --"

"That he doesn't love me and only stayed with me for sake of his pride."

Murata narrowed his eyes and stomped his foot. "Would you let me finish a sentance!" He yelled then calmed himself. "How do you know that was his own words? Don't you think the meeting with the nobles last time - which excluded you by the way - had something to do with it?"

"If you'll excuse me, Murata." He said as he walked out of the office.

Blood appeared next to the bespectacled, pissed off, pouting boy. "He knows the nobles had their hand in this,"

"Then why doesn't he do something?"

"You were not there when Wolfram broke the engagement. Everything he said was far from faked."

"Please tell me you joking."

"No. Though..., I am sure Wolfram feels deeply for Yuuri, but if he believes it is best for Yuuri…"

"He would - did - do it willingly." Murata finished.

Blood nodded.

* * *

Doria, Sangria and Lasagna stood next to the window in the kitchen in a small huddle. They watched as the nobles were led from the yard to wherever the meeting would be held. Three pairs of eyes narrowed in anger and disgust at the nobles, excluding Gwendal and Gunter of course.

"I cannot believe them."

"Indeed!"

"Girls."

They jumped and then turned to the door. "Cheri-sama!" All three bowed quickly out of respect.

"Could you start lunch? The nobles will be joining us."

Eyes were slightly narrowed and Lasagna pouted but all three nodded. "Right away Ma'am!"

Cheri left without another word and the three maids started on lunch. "We could poison them."

Doria hit Lasagna upside the head. "No. They may be scum but no."

"Unless His Majesty orders us too…" Doria then whacked Sangria on the arm.

"Oh come on! You know you agree with us." Sangria defended.

"Girls! That's not the point!"

Yozak then walked in, laughing slightly, resulting in the three turning to see he was now dressed in men's clothes, which he looked better in by the way.

"Make lunch…and don't poison it." He turned to leave then turned back around. "And make sure Anissina is nowhere near the food." he gave a wink and was gone.

The three girls looked at eachother, having no clue what lady Anissina had to do with anything.

* * *

The nobles, including Gwendal and Gunter, sat at the large table with Conrad, Cheri, and Wolfram who were all waiting for Yuuri to show.

"Conrart, you did inform him we were here?"

Conrad nodded and forged the best smile he could, though he wanted to run them though.

Silence thickened the air in the room.

Everyone became uncomfortable and then Lady Celi broke the silence.

Thankfully.

"I'll go look for him." Cheri offered and stood up when no one argued.

Once she left the silence dragged on. Silence that was most unbearable.

"Well, I guess we can tell you all apart from His Majesty." One started.

"You're here to introduce His Majesty to suitors you think would be good for the kingdom and so His Majesty may have an Heir to the throne." Gunter finished with a small bite to his voice.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed then returned to circles, though the fire in his eyes still there. He said nothing but wanted to, but of course, didn't.

* * *

"Yuuri Heika!" Cheri called when she saw him down the hall.

He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Lady Cheri." He greeted as she ran up to him waving.

"Aren't you coming to the meeting?" She stopped in front of him, lacing her fingers together, lifting them so her chin could rest on them.

He nodded slowly. "Yes." _I don't want to though… _

"I was waiting for Murata." He added looking toward the office down the next hall.

Yuuri knew he lied and knew Lady Celi knew he was lying, but saying he didn't want to go to the meeting wouldn't get him out of it...

_Nor will saying you were waiting for Murata. _Yuuri ignored Blood's comment.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Murata called and smiled happily up as the Ex-queen.

Walking together to the meeting in comfortable yet _un_comfortable silence.

"I found him! And Geika!" She cried happily as they walked into the room, Celi throwing open the double doors. Yuuri's eyed looked over to Wolfram, then he gaze shifted to look at everyone else in the room.

Yuuri took his seat at the head of the table and Murata sat a few seats away from him but still close.

Blood stood next to Yuuri, unseen. Yuuri ignored him, the teen looked like he wanted to kill the nobles but Yuuri had made it clear to do no such thing.

Yuuri waited quietly for someone to talk or do something.

_I don't see why you allow them to interfere with you and Wolfram's relationship._

_Blood..._ Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, rolling his eyes to the heavens.

"Your Majesty." One greeted and Yuuri controlled his desire to make a face and opened his eyes slowly. He wanted out of the room, out of the meeting…out of his life.

"We need to set a date for the gathering."

"What gathering? and Why?" Yuuri asked, not understanding...correction, not _wanting _to understand.

"For you to meet some suitors we believe would be good for You!"

_That reply was too happy..._ Blood thought to himself, dark green eyes narrowed.

"Also, the young ladies will be able to give you an Heir." Yuuri made no comment and refused to react as all. Mentally Yuuri winced, the thought of being with anyone other than Wolfram felt weird. His eyes never wavered and looked happy, they didn't light up at the news, they in fact dimmed and everyone noticed but no one said anything.

Blood eyed the noble who answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think next week would be a good time!" Cheri piped up. Her voice her normal happy tone. "The weather will be perfect all next week for an outdoor event or if you want it indoors we can have it sooner." She rambled on, refusing to allow silence.

"Lunch is severed." The three maids announced, walking in with a few other maids carrying plates and drinks and silverware, mercifully cutting off Lady Celi's rambling.

_Give you an Heir? I said I would handle such issues. _Blood bite out angrily as everyone ate.

_Clearly, they didn't believe such a feat could be reached. _Yuuri answered, not touching his food.

_Yuuri, you've got to eat. _

_Not hungry. _

_Yuuri. _The command was sharp. Yuuri held back the urge to kick Blood, though his eyes narrowed then quickly they returned to circles, he picked up the wrong fork, knowing he did, but used it anyway.

Plates and silverware were taken and drinks were re-filled. Yuuri's plate wasn't taken, Conrad telling him to eat more, Yuuri had only taken a few small bites, Yuuri answering that same way he did with Blood. He really wasn't hungry, he had had a big breakfast.

"Now, how many are going to attend the gathering?" Cheri asked, picking up where the conversation left off.

"Thirty…" Gwendal guessed

"There will be more than that!" One noble cried.

"Really?" Gwendal asked, truly not caring.

"Well then…" Gunter said, only for Lady Celi to interrupt.

"How about we expect a hundred but plan for a little extra?" Cheri suggested.

"That sounds about right." A few agreed.

Yuuri hated it. Wanted to leave before any more was discussed. Wanted to demand the whole thing never happened...

_Tell him._

_Who?_

_Wolfram._

_What?_

_Tell him and everyone else._

_Tell them what?_

_About the baby._

_No._

_Tell them or I will._

_Don't._

_Yuuri Shibuya. _Yuuri took a calming breath. "I said no." He whispered softly.

"Your Majesty?"

Black eyed widened. "Yes?" He asked, coming back to the conversation with the nobles.

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, zoned out a bit. Think about what?"

"Indoor party or outdoor?" Murata answered before anyone could ask if Yuuri was feeling alright.

"I say indoor, sooner the better." Murata added before Yuuri could reply.

Yuuri nodded, to everyone it was his agreement, to Yuuri is was meant he wanted the meeting to end.

"Yay! It's settled! Oh I can't wait! More young girls around for me to talk with!" Cheri laughed happily.

Yuuri's eyes widened suddenly and the air was knocked out of him. Blood and Murata turned their heads to Yuuri, eyes worried and knowing.

Everyone looked at Yuuri, Conrad, Gunter and a few of the nobles were standing. Wolfram's emerald eyes large and worried.

"Your Majesty? What's wrong?" Wolfram asked, he acted to calm...

The baby kicked again, this time other than kicking hard, kicking lightly, as if he knew..

_Wolfram's voice..._

_Shut it..._

Then turning his attention to everyone else, "Nothing. I'm fine." He smiled his normal goofy smile. His hand wondered to his stomach absently, the baby had kicked him just under the ribs, far to hard.

"You should eat Your Majesty." Conrad said in a I'm-your-father-so-do-as-I-say voice.

Yuuri shook his head and smiled once more. "Not hungry and my name is Yuuri."

_So you're just going to sit tight and let this happen? Doing nothing to get you and Wolfram back together again?_

_Blood. Be quite. _Yuuri snapped wearily. Yuuri wanted to do that, but what right did he have to force Wolfram to be with him just because he had Wolfram's baby inside of him? _Though... he does have a right to know..._

Murata looked from Wolfram to Yuuri to Yuuri's stomach, Yuuri's eyes widened when Wolfram had spoken to him, and then; "I've got an idea." everyone turned to look at the young Sage.

Yuuri's eyes shifting to his friend. "Murata?"

"Geika?"

"Nothing. Thinking out loud. If you'll excuse me." He stood up and left the room, a smirk on his face.

"So, Your Majesty. About the party."

Yuuri felt his body heat then feel heavy. Like he had been drugged to sleep. Though he had no doubt that the baby was behind his sudden sleepiness.

"I'm tired." He stood and walked away. Leaving everyone to silence.

* * *

Ulrike sent Murata back to Earth without Yuuri a few hours ago. Murata had landed in the Shibuya home but since he was always welcome, wasn't a big deal.

Bolting out the door in his wet cloths, ignoring Miko's protests, Murata had run down the block to Seiji's house.

He was a friend of Yuuri and Murata. Saving Murata a trip, since their other friend, Ryoichi was at Seiji's house already.

"Hay Guys!" Murata called as he threw open the front door without knocking. Then regretted not knocking when he saw the two. Ryoichi and Seiji were kissing, in the hall, leading to the door.

"OK! Enough!" Murata cried, covering his eyes.

They pulled away from each other and laughed at him. "Oh, please." Seiji chuckled, black eyes smiling at the younger boy. "You're the one who didn't knock."

"He's right." Ryoichi agreed.

"Want to come back with me to shin Makoku?" Murata still had his arm over his eyes.

The two knew of Yuuri's life as Demon King but had never gotten to go.

"We're in!"

Murata smiled. "Where's Akiko?"

"She and Mitsu are at the mall."

"Lets go get them, they'll want to come along to."_ and all four of you are needed..._

* * *

Yuuri lay in bed, on his left side, hugging his stomach. The baby hadn't stopped kicking since he had laid down. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." He mumbled quietly as he turned onto his back. He knew the baby knew who Wolfram was and that the baby wanted Wolfram to know about him...His black eyes were shut tightly. _I can't..._tears threatened to fall.

Another kick and Yuuri sat up. "Fine! I won't sleep! Damn it! You are just like Wolfram!"

The door opened and Wolfram stood there. "Who's like me?"

Yuuri went pale. "Ah…What? No one. Need something?"

"All my clothes are in here. I came to collect them." He said simply and Yuuri opened his mouth to say something then stopped. Afraid that if he spoke, he'd ask for the blonde back...but how could he? How could he ask someone who didn't want him to want him?

Then Yuuri forced his mind away from the pain filled thoughts. Wait... Wolfram hadn't pulled his clothes out of here when Yuuri had gone back to Earth? Why had Wolfram waited till now?

"Try not talking to yourself. People will begin to think you're losing your mind." Wolfram continued as he opened the closet to pull out his clothes, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts.

"I wasn't talking to myself." Yuuri retorted and Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then who were you yelling at?"

"What?"

"When I was just outside your door you shouted 'you're just like Wolfram'."

"…." Yuuri didn't have anything to say, didn't know how to answer. It felt like they were talking normally, like they were still...Yuuri shook his head, holding back his tears.

"Dinner is in an hour Your Majesty."

Yuuri winced and Wolfram noticed. "What? Didn't we just have lunch?"

"That was hours ago. You've been in your room ever since lunch."

"Really?"

Wolfram nodded.

Another sharp kick under his ribs had Yuuri gasping for air. Wolfram turned. "I'll go get Gisela."

"No!"

"What?"

"I'm fine." Yuuri whispered, tears in his eyes and Wolfram took a step toward him but forced himself to stop.

Wolfram knew he was no longer Yuuri's Fiancé, knew he had no say to force Yuuri to see a doctor. "Very well Your Majesty." Wolfram closed the door behind him as he left.

Another sharp kick harder than the first and Yuuri sat up onto his knees. "Shut up. I'm not telling him." Yuuri held his stomach as another kick struck. "Ow…I'm sorry…I can't." another kick, "Yes. Just like Wolfram." A weak smile lit his face. _Just like him…_

* * *

Murata and the four follows dried off and changed into dry clothes. Murata bringing back normal Earth clothing in one of those plastic space bag things. Thankfully, they really worked.

"Dry clothes for everyone!" Akiko sang happily as she changed. She had long, shoulder length, shiny golden blonde hair (not as blonde as Wolfram or Cheri's though), with bangs, and chocolate brown eyes with a tint of red.

"You're really happy." Mitsu said unhappily. She had waist length black hair with thick blonde highlights…well, more like streaks that swirled in her hair. She had light, pale blue eyes that seemed to match Julia's. Her hair was pulled into pigtails on each side of her head.

She was dressed in black leggings, a black mini skirt with a two silver chains hooked onto the left side of the skirt. She had on a white quarter sleeve shirt with a black heart with an arrow in it dripping blood. A crown rested on the top of the heart. She had on a chain choker necklace with a metal heart in the center.

"Oh honey! We get to see our son! Be happy!" Akiko chirped, who was finished dressing. She had on white leggings and a layered blue jean mini skirt. She wore a light blue tank-top with a blue jean jacket over it. She eyed her girlfriend and pouted.

"Wow. A lot of black. And what's with the stabbed, bleeding heart?"

"My style." Akiko smiled, wondering when she had fallen so much in love with Mitsu.

Murata shook his head. The four were 'best' friends with Yuuri which led them to immediately deemed him their son.

Even though Akiko and Mitsu were a couple and Ryoichi and Seiji were a couple, they all shared Yuuri. The girls calling themselves his 'mother' and the boys calling themselves his 'father'… And Yuuri never seemed to mind them doing so…

Murata shrugged. _Better him than me…_

"So, you know not to say anything about Wolfram and Yuuri's…uh…break up?"

They nodded solemnly, although Murata knew they'd do their best to get the two to get back together again, they wouldn't say anything to hurt them, them meaning Yuuri, purposefully... They were told the entire story before hand and they were just as mad as Miko, Yuuri's real mother, had been; but knew not to tell anyone.

"Lets go already! I want to see Yuuri-baby." Everyone looked at Mitsu surprised, she was really excited. She's a Goth-girl of sorts.

Ryoichi watched with aqua colored eyes as Mitsu suddenly shifted attitudes from gloomy and annoyed to happy and excited. He was dressed in blue jeans and a dark red long-sleeved T-shirt and normal sneakers.

"She seems happy." Seiji smiled. His hands on his hips. He had faded blue-jeans on and a white short-sleeved T-shirt with gray patterns printed on it. He was also wearing sneakers.

"She does. Can we go?" Ryoichi asked, placing an arm on Seiji's waist, pulling him close.

Murata had finished changing and was now in another matching black uniform that he always wore in Shin Makoku.

"Yeah. Remember, no one knows your coming, even Shibuya."

* * *

Yuuri joined the others for dinner but said nothing to any of them. "Geika has sent ahead, he will be joining us and he has four guests coming as well." Doria announced when they looked at her oddly for setting five extra places.

"Hay all!" Murata called as he walked into the large dinning room.

"Who did you bring?" Gwendal questioned.

Murata pouted at the instant question and not a welcome back. "Ryoichi Takashi, Seiji Isamu, Akiko Maiya, and Mitsu Taji. Shibuya and I's friends!"

"Where are they?" Yuuri asked, looking over at Murata.

"Huh?" Murata turned and then there they were, like magic! "We're here. Just slow." Seiji said, as he dragged Goth-girl-Mitsu into the room.

Everyone at the table, excluding Yuuri and Murata, stared wide eyed at the girls outfits and the four's hair and eyes.

Ryoichi had aqua colored eyes and brown hair, he was a few inches taller than Yuuri and looked a year or so older.

Seiji had black eyes and sand blonde hair, his roots colored black. He was the same or close to Ryoichi's height.

Mitsu's black hair mixed with blonde surprised everyone the most and her pale eyes had everyone thinking of Julia.

Akiko's blonde hair had everyone looking from her to Cheri.

"How cute!" Cheri cried, clapping her hands together. Everyone else rolled their eyes at the woman.

Seiji let go of Mitsu's wrist as Ryoichi crossed the room to Yuuri. Flinging his arms over Yuuri and kissing his nose had Yuuri rolling his eyes, everyone at the table paled and had Seiji pulling Ryoichi away.

"Get away from him, you letch."

Gunter paled further and stood up to spaz out dramatically, but before he could;

"I am no such thing!" He wined in protest, crossing his arms over his chest. Seiji lifted an eyebrow, regarding Ryoichi with half-lidded eyes.

"May I remind you that _you're_ the one who is always trying to sleep with him."

"Not true!" Ryoichi defended and Wolfram's eyes narrowed, Murata smiled. His plan was working so far.

As their fighting continued Akiko had introduced herself and her three friends, Mitsu's eyes widened when she heard a few choice words coming from Seiji and Ryoichi.

"You're the reason why Yuuri refusing to be open to being gay!"

"He is?" Murata asked.

"I am?" Yuuri questioned, looking over at his 'fathers'.

Everyone was kind of pale, Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal, and Cheri watched as Akiko casually covered Yuuri's ears, smiling at everyone.

"Oh stop fighting you two. Fighting it not good." Mitsu snapped pulling on one ear on each boy.

"Indeed!" Cheri agreed happily as the boys yelped in pain.

"They seem…very close to you Your Majesty." Conrad smiled.

"Of course! Parents need to be close to their child!"

"What?" Gwendal choked on his water.

Seiji laughed openly, sitting down beside Yuuri in Wolfram usual seat and Conrad noticed Wolfram stiffen uncomfortably.

"Isamu." Murata shook his head, telling him not to laugh but the boy ignored him.

"They, for some reason, like to believe they're my parents." Yuuri answered, picking at his salad.

"Ah…" Gunter began then decided not to say anything.

Ryoichi went behind Yuuri's chair and rested his head on laced figures on Yuuri's head. "How mean you are."

Mitsu pulled him away, her eyes narrowed. "Touch him and they'll be cleaning your blood off the walls before the sun raises." Murata and Seiji laughed at how pale Ryoichi looked and everyone seemed to melt into their seats.

* * *

Ryoichi, Seiji, Akiko, Mitsu, and Cheri talked about the upcoming party and Akiko nearly jumped from her seat, begging to be party planner or at least help and Cheri was more than willing to allow it.

Yuuri had picked at his food without much interest, he finally took a bite of noodles and he almost-gasped. Thankfully, he didn't, though his eyes did widen. He swallowed the small bite of noodles and looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him.

Conrad and Gunter were watching Cheri as she and Akiko talked, Gwendal was listening to Seiji and Ryoichi continue their fight quietly.

Mitsu was picking at her food, looking at it with disgust then eyed Greta, smiled weakly and took a bite of food when the young girl looked at her and though Wolfram ignored them all and his emerald eyes were glued to his plate of food.

Yuuri took another bite of noodles and his stomach lurched, not out of disgust, but of knowing why the taste was so familier. He knew the taste but didn't understand why the food tasted that way.

He forced himself to stop eating the noodles and moved to his broccoli, even though he hated the vegetable. He wanted to show Greta a good example. The broccoli didn't taste like it always does, it tasted like the noodles…which had tasted just like…

Yuuri looked over to Wolfram, the blonde was eating quietly, Yuuri turned his head and looked at everyone else. Was it just his food?

_Yes._

_Why? _

_Why what?_

_Why does my food taste like…like…_

_You're going to have to tell me what it tastes like for me to answer._

Yuuri took a breath, _My food tastes just like… _cut his thoughts off but not before Blood heard the final part of his answer…_Wolfram._

_Ulrike said you would have these cravings._

_WHAT!?!_

Bloods laughter echoed throughout Yuuri's mind. Yuuri had almost fallen out of his seat at what he now knew.

_**That's **__what you two meant by __**odd cravings**__?!_

Yuuri couldn't see Blood but knew he was smirking._ Yes._

The young teen took a breath and stood up. All eyes on him. Yuuri smiled. "Please excuse me." he said and walked out of the dining room quickly.

* * *

Yuuri shut the door to the dining room and walked down the hall as fast as he could and turned into a hall connecting right off of the one leading to the dinner room. He sat just around the corner, his knees drawn up slightly, eyes half-closed.

How could he crave…he shook his head. His eyes closing, head falling into his hands.

Why? Why did he? Of course, why did everything in life happen?

Why had he become Maou to begin with?

Why had he slapped Wolfram?

Why had he and Wolfram broken up?

Why didn't he do anything to get Wolfram back?

All these questions swirled around in his mind and he felt tears burn behind his eyes.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri jerked his head up to see Wolfram standing in the hall beside him. Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at the older boy before him, looking at him like he had never seen the blonde before.

"Are you alright?" Wolfram continued, not moving from where he was standing. Which was arm length away from where Yuuri was sitting.

"Ye---no. no I'm not alright."

"Would you like me to call Gisela Your Majesty?" He asked, turning slightly. Yuuri reached out and took Wolfram's wrist in his hand, tugging the blonde untill he stood in front of Yuuri.

"No. I want you to stop calling me 'your majesty'," Yuuri paused as he unzipped Wolfram's pants, the prince's emerald eyes widened, he attempted to step back but Yuuri's hand on his wrist prevented such an action.

"Your Majesty!" Wolfram cried as Yuuri wrapped his hand around Wolfram and pumped gently.

"I said to stop calling me that…" Yuuri murmured softly as his mouth replaced his hand, warm air fanning over Wolfram, causing the blonde to gasp and his eyes widened further.

Yuuri's hand slipped away from the blondes wrist and Wolfram leaned his hands, open palmed, on the stone wall in front of him, in attempt to keep from falling.

Yuuri knew his body was acting on its own, knew he wouldn't - isn't - brave enough to do thing like this, but he knew he couldn't stop even if he wanted - or tried - to.

Wolfram opened his mouth to protest but no sound came from his mouth, well, no words really.

Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. He wanted Yuuri. Wanted Yuuri to never stop and then his chest knotted painfully, knowing it was because he hated himself for what he had told Yuuri weeks before.

It didn't take long for the young Mazoku to come. Yuuri swallowed all that he could and what he couldn't catch in his mouth he caught on his fingers.

The blonde watched his king lick his fingers clean and his knees buckled, he fell onto Yuuri's lap, his hands still on the wall, arms up, his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Yuuri, knowing what he would do if he did.

Yuuri's arms wrapped around Wolfram's waist, refusing to let the blonde get up or leave. Wolfram tried to pull away from Yuuri but his body refused to move, he knew he didn't want to get up, wanted to stay in his kings arms but knew he couldn't.

"Someone's bound to come looking for you…" Wolfram murmured softly.

"Or looking for you." Yuuri replied lazily.

"Let me up Your Majesty." Wolfram went still as he felt Yuuri's wince, eyes snapping open to look at the double black.

"Stop it."

"Stop what Heika?"

"That! Stop that!" Yuuri yelled, not meaning to but he couldn't help it.

Hello hormones.

"Stop calling me 'your majesty'!" Tears returned to burning just behind his eyes. "Just stop…" Yuuri's words began to slur together, his eyes watering without his consent. Hating that he was showing how upset he was.

Wolfram hated seeing Yuuri crying, seeing him upset, Wolfram wanted to comfort him, but anything he thought about saying would ultimately end in them either continuing or getting back together... or both.

The blonde shook his head. He couldn't. He wanted to. He pushed away from Yuuri, standing up and re-zipping his pants and then straightened his jacket.

He was about to walk away but found himself kneeling down beside Yuuri, hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to call Gisela?"

Yuuri shook his head, his eyes widened and he gasped, hand flying to his stomach. "I'm calling Gisela."

The blonde stood up, walking down the hall, getting a few steps away before; "Wolfram! Don't!"

"Your sick Your Majesty. You need to see her."

Yuuri glared and stood up, running to get in front of Wolfram. "Your Majesty." Wolfram said, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I said no. and what do you care anyway!? And stop calling me that!!"

"You are my king, I tend to your needs." Wolfram answered calmly, though they both knew he wanted to yell.

His eyes narrowed, wanted to go into Maou-mode and take the blonde back. "Call me that again."

"What?"

"Call me 'Heika' one more time and see what happens." That was Yuuri's voice when he was in Maou-mode. Wolfram knew what would happen and knew he wanted it to happen.

But before he could reply;

"Yuuri-baby?"

Emerald eyes slid from Yuuri to see Mitsu standing behind Yuuri who was in front of Wolfram who stood down the hall, a good twenty feet away from the dining room.

Mitsu had worry in her pale blue eyes, Yuuri didn't need to turn to know who stood behind him. His black eyes never left Wolfram and had noticed a flame leap into green eyes, indicating that Wolfram didn't like Mitsu calling Yuuri by that nickname.

"Yes?" He asked, still not looking away from his blonde…

_**Your** blonde?_

_He still belongs to me…and I still belong to him…_

_So you are going to try to get him back._

_No. _

_What?_

_I said, No. I am not going to try to get Wolfram back._

Silence.

* * *

**A/N::: And that concludes Chapter Nineteen of Accepting Love! **

**First; I have no idea if Space Bag Storage packs work or not, I don't have one so don't take what Murata said about them to heart. They may not really work, again, I do NOT have one so I wouldn't know.**

**The four friend of Murata and Yuuri, Ryoichi Takashi, Seiji Isamu, Akiko Maiya, and Mitsu Taji are made up by me for my use of my story.**

**The four were originally supposed to appear in my other story titled Fairytale but Murata and Blood thought having them enter in this story would help bring Wolfram and Yuuri back together. And Since a whole DAMN month has passed and they are still not together I agreed that it was a good idea.**

**Please tell me what you think of them. I haven't picked a favorite…I love them all. **

**Why they took of the title of Yuuri's parents will be revealed in my story Fairytale but that won't be up for a LONG while. ^-^**

**Read & Review!!**


	20. Chap 20: Not a quick fix pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou. **

* * *

Mitsu and Yuuri walked together around the castle corridors, silence between them. Mitsu seemed to always know what was happening with Yuuri. "Want to talk about it?"

The young double black didn't respond, not sure if it was because he didn't want to talk about it or if he just didn't know how to talk about it.

"I understand." She murmured softly, in a motherly-best-friend tone.

"I assume Murata told you and the others everything?" Yuuri asked, stopping to stare at the Great Sages picture.

"He told us about You and Wolfram's relationship, and informed us about Blood and what's been happening recently." She hugged Yuuri tightly and whispered in his ear; "and about the baby." just incase someone why spying, she didn't want to let the baby outta the bag.

Yuuri gently pulled himself from her grasp and smiled weakly. "I can't."

"I know." Mitsu answered, knowing full well Yuuri meant he couldn't tell Wolfram or anyone else.

"No…you don't."

"I don't know how you two spilt up. Why don't you tell me?" She asked, sitting down on the stone floor of the hall they were in, sitting just under the Original King's portrait. Yuuri sat down next to her and leaned himself against the wall under the Sage's portrait.

"Simply?…he broke it off. Admitting he didn't - doesn't - and never did love me."

Mitsu lifted an eyebrow at him. "You know he didn't mean that."

"What?" Had been what Yuuri said.

Mitsu smiled. "I can see it in the way he looks at you. No matter what, not everything someone says is what they mean."

Black eyes met pale blue eyes. Yuuri smiled and allowed Mitsu to hug him. She was right and he knew it. He smiled almost sadly, Mitsu had always known what to say to him, She had been the first of the four to befriend him, she had looked out for him, was always there when he needed someone.

Despite Mitsu's dark cloths and Goth personality, she was the most loving of the four towards Yuuri, at first Yuuri hadn't like her around him at all, claiming he didn't need her or anyone else, of course, after many events, he came to accept that she would always, _always_ be near, even if he pushed her away, she'd always come back.

"Just like a thrown boomerang." Mitsu smiled and Yuuri freaked, acting like his old self, asking if he had spoken out loud.

* * *

Hours later Yuuri was in Greta's room tucking her in after he had read yet another chapter of Anissina's new book. "Yuuri?

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes?"

"You and Wolfram still love each other, right?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and he felt a lump form deep in his throat. But he knew the answer, at least the answer for himself. All he could do was nod. Not wanting to put words in Wolfram's mouth.

Quietly he tip-toed from the room, shutting the large door as quietly as he could.

Yuuri walked down the hall in silence, he noticed that lately, silence seemed to be a big part of his life.

As he walked, his mind started to wonder, back to when he had first purposed to the blonde. Back to when Wolfram had first snuck into his bed, naked no less. Then to the second time it happened, but that time the blonde had, at least, worn a pick nightgown.

Yuuri smiled at the thought, at the time, he hadn't known how much he liked the blonde in the night gown...

His mind wondering further, Back to when Blood and Murata had teamed up to get him to admit his feelings for Wolfram. When he had been sent back in time, to when he and Wolfram seemed to click, even though Yuuri was disguised at the time, they had clicked.

Yuuri's smile brightened, they had been close, and Wolfram had made the first move, and he hadn't known Yuuri…who at the time pretended to be Yuuki… for more than a week. He knew far too well, especially now, thanks to that memory, that Wolfram hadn't meant not loving him.

The memory of when he had changed the night of the proposal, how not being with Wolfram had effected him flooded his mind.

Yuuri stopped cold in his tracks, eyes almost-glazed over. Why did life repeat it's self? Why was it that he and Wolfram kept constantly fighting, then steering clear of each other for days or even weeks, then at times breaking up completely?

Yes, they had always made up and/or gotten back together, but why was their relationship like it was?

Of course no relationship is perfect, but when you're contently fighting and off and on and refuse to feel for the other because of what gender the two of you are…doesn't that ultimately mean the two aren't meant for each other? That no matter what, not every relationship can work, right? No matter how hard the two try?

And really…Yuuri had thought for days on how to get out of his engagement to the prince the moment it happened, but why hadn't he?

Yuuri's mind was flooded with images of his daughter, Greta.

Was it because of Greta? Did he stop truly trying to get out of his engagement once Greta was his daughter? She did like Wolfram…had he been trying to keep a family together when they weren't even a family?

It wasn't as if Wolfram wouldn't still be around, but… "I love him."

"So, what are you going do?"

Yuuri spun around to face Seiji standing beside Blood.

"W-what?"

Seiji walked over to Yuuri and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders gently, black eyes staring at him though sand blonde bangs.

"You just admitted you love Wolfram. So, what are you going to do?"

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. "I won't do anything! There's nothing I can do!"

"The --"

"If you say to tell him about the baby I'll hit you! I can't! I won't force him to stay with me!" Yuuri shouted, cutting off Blood.

Seiji and Blood saw tears drop from Yuuri's large black eyes, Yuuri felt the tears. He shook his head, and fell back against the wall, absently pulling out of Seiji's grasp, sliding down the wall slowly, tears refusing to stop.

Isamu was there instantly, a gentle hand on top of Yuuri's head. Neither boy knew what to say, didn't know how to makes things better.

The blonde was kneeling beside Yuuri, one hand on top of the young kings head and the other arm over his shoulders. Yuuri's head resting on Seiji's neck.

Yuuri didn't like being so close to him, to anyone really. Seiji had been the first to deem himself the double black's father. Yuuri had protested, often ignoring Isamu when he would come over to his house or if they met on the street or if they saw each other in school.

Yuuri shook his head, trying to escape Seiji's arms but soon just stopped. He was tired, he no longer wanted to move.

"Mitsu talked to you." It wasn't really a question but Yuuri nodded. Seiji smiled and ruffled the younger boys hair.

"Remember Yuuri?" Blood asked, Yuuri turned his head so he could open his eyes and look at Blood who was now standing in front of him and Seiji. "When you were portraying yourself as someone named Yuuki? How Wolfram fell in love with you."

Yuuri nodded. Seiji smiled. "You knew he loves you." Yuuri nodded again before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Shinou's Temple was quite, no one awake, aside from Murata. He was alone in his room, he sat on his bed, he rested his weight on the headboard. He held his glasses loosely in his hand, eyes closed, his entire body relaxed.

He felt heat wash over him and instead of anything going numb, like it had for the past mouth, he felt someone else in the room with him. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to bother with who ever had decided to come into his room at this time of night.

"What is this, My Sage?"

Dark brown eyes snapped open so quickly Murata's eyes were sore. He placed his glasses on his face and glared at Shinou.

"Get out."

"Why? You haven't seen me in a mouth or more," Shinou turned from facing Murata's desk to face Murata.

The teen shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, glairing at the older man standing a few feet away from him, Blue eyes met brown eyes, both unblinking.

"What is this?" This time, Shinou picked up the shoe-box-sized box. It was blue with a white ribbon holding the lid on.

"I don't know. Blood gave it to me, get out."

"Why haven't you opened it?" Shinou completely ignored Murata's order.

"Because I really didn't want it."

"So you know what it is?"

"I don't know what's in the box, Now get out." Murata said, this time pointing to the door.

Shinou lifted an eyebrow at the young boy. Shinou walked over to Murata and the young boy's body stiffened, but didn't retreat any further than that.

He wrapped his arms around him, one hand on the back of Murata's neck, the other around Murata's waist, holding him close.

Murata didn't know what to do, he knew he was still upset at the blonde for almost-raping him, but Murata hadn't truly tried to adjust. Murata took a deep breath, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart.

He also knew that in their past life, he and Shinou had had sex many times, but…

"Sh-Shinou…" Brown eyes shut tightly, hands fisting in the back of Shinou's shirt.

"I believe, we should talk about what had happened between us a few mouths back."

All Murata could manage was a small nod, not able to voice his agreement.

* * *

Wolfram sat on his bed in his room, not the one he shared with Yuuri…the one he _used_ to share with Yuuri, but the one he had had when he was younger.

The room was dark and silent, he hadn't bothered lighting the room, the light of the moon was enough for him.

An almost silent knock was given, Wolfram ignored it. He didn't want to talk with anyone or see anyone, not now, not truly ever.

The door opened anyway, the blonde rolled over onto his side to yell at whoever had entered and order them out, Wolfram had expected Conrad or Gunter or someone else, but who was now in his room was the aqua-eyed, brown-haired boy called Ryoichi Takashi.

"What is it you want?" Wolfram bite out between clenched teeth, standing up, emerald eyes blazing with a fire the blonde didn't bother to hide.

Ryoichi held up his hands, palms out, in mock surrender. His aqua colored eyes serious, his mouth curved into a small smile.

"Get out." Wolfram ordered, no longer - never really - cared what the man had to say.

"I just want to talk."

Wolfram didn't reply, he simply crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"You love Yuuri."

"What kind of question is that?" Wolfram asked, taking a step back, emerald eyes widened slightly.

"You love Yuuri and it's not a question." Ryoichi reiterated, the smile he had on now melted away, his eyes fixed on the blonde before him.

"I know you love him and so do you. Don't deny it."

Wolfram tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat and shook his head to gather his thoughts, trying to keep calm. "Yu---His Majesty and I are no longer together, our relationship is over. There is no need for you to continue."

"Continue? _You love him_."

"Well he and I aren't together anymore! So you don't have to say anything! You want him, take him! Just leave me be!" Wolfram yelled, tears forming behind his eyes, but refused to let them show or fall.

"What?" Ryoichi blinked, clearly confused and taken aback.

Wolfram turned his head away, not wanting to look at the boy anymore. "Listen, I don't want Yuuri."

"What?" Wolfram's emerald eyes slid from looking at the floor to his left to Ryoichi who was standing in front of him.

Ryoichi smiled a fatherly smile. "First, Yuuri is like my son. And Seiji-kun is my lover." Wolfram sucked in a breath and tears threatened to fall, but Wolfram wouldn't allow them.

The other boy was there instantly, a warm hand atop the blondes head. "And because Yuuri is like my son, you are like my son as well," he paused a moment while the blonde refused to look at him, but stared at his feet. "You love him, and he loves you. There is no reason to be apart."

"The nobles say Yuuri requires an heir…"

"The nobles this and the nobles that, I've heard just about enough of the bastards." Ryoichi caught Wolfram's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, forcing him to look at him.

Takashi's other hand still resting on top of the blondes head. "Don't let someone else run or destroy your relationship. If you love someone, and they love you back, it doesn't matter what others say."

Large orbs of emerald colored eyes stared unblinkingly into aqua eyes. Wolfram lifted his arms from side sides to the side of his head in a sweeping motion, effectively knocking Ryoichi's hands off of Wolfram.

The blonde shook his head. Takashi sighed, leaving the blonde to think.

At first, Wolfram thought on how to get back with Yuuri, but then his thoughts wondered to why their relationship was so…off.

They were constantly fighting, usually over the most trivial things. Like if he should sleep with Yuuri or not. - that argument always started by Yuuri.

Or the fight that always followed after Wolfram called Yuuri a cheater or a wimp, how that the only reason they stayed together at first was because of Wolfram's pride.

Wolfram's eyes clouded and blurred, he was crying…or about to. Why was it their relationship seemed so…well, they seemed to just not work.

The blonde shook his head, hair falling around his head and tears flying away from his face as he did so, were he and Yuuri just…not meant to be?

The memory of what he had told Yuuri a mouth before flooded back, he bit his lip, hard and blood welled up, forming a tear drop and slowly slid down his lip.

"I love him…"

* * *

**~Two days later~**

Yuuri stood in the large ball room wearing his normal black uniform but with his cloak over his shoulders.

The once large room seemed too small, there were, it seemed, a million plus girls in the room and a few men where there, Yuuri assumed the men where there because he couldn't entertain and dance with all the girls at once.

He so far hadn't gotten to close to any one of the girls who approached him. He had danced with a few dozen giggling girls. All of which the child residing within him didn't like, the young baby within Yuuri had kicked him every time he danced with a girl, talked to her or if he even smiled at her.

Yuuri was now standing by himself, watching everyone talk and laugh and have a great time. He had come to the conclusion the baby was more mature than any baby ever.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say the baby knew who was supposed to be with who and didn't like Yuuri not being near Wolfram.

Yuuri looked around as after a few moments, he found Wolfram standing in a small group, he was watching over Greta while she talked to one woman who Gunter had met on his trip with Gwendal, Claire was her name.

The young king felt the urge to walk over to the group and re-claim Wolfram, which, by the kick he was given in the stomach he figured his baby liked the idea, but he shook his head.

"So, enjoying yourself?" Yuuri turned to see Akiko smiling, she wore a blue, long-sleeved dress with a wide neck. She wore a silver chain necklace around her neck and she had on black high-heeled shoes, which had a silver buckle on the outer side of each shoe.

"Not really. You?"

"Well, I'm not being forced to find someone so I guess I'm enjoying myself. But you do know you don't have to chose someone, right?"

Yuuri smiled at her and nodded. "I know," then added. "Where's the other three?"

Akiko nodded with her head to the dance floor. Seiji was dancing with Mitsu and Ryoichi was walking over to where Yuuri stood with Akiko.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared him down. Yuuri blinked and tilted his head to the side, eyes wide and innocent. "What?"

"Yuu, you need to tell Wolfram. I won't tell you again, but you do need to. You know you want to and you know you need to." Yuuri smiled weakly, Akiko was very serious and very good at her 'being Yuuri's mother' thing.

Before Yuuri could say anything, Akiko's eyes drifted from Yuuri's face to stare behind him, Yuuri didn't know why until;

"Um…Your Majesty?"

Yuuri turned his head to see a young girl with blue hair and green eyes, she was shorter then he was but looked as kind as Greta. "Would you like to dance?" She asked shyly, as if she was afraid of rejection. Her hands were folded together in front of her, her thumbs rubbing together nervously.

Yuuri, being the kind, heart full, wimp he was, agreed to dance with her. A sharp burning feeling appeared within the young king as he took her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor. Yuuri's eyes widened at the pain but ignored it the best he could.

The music was a slow dance, as was all the other songs, but as with all the other girls, Yuuri kept the present girl at a far enough distance so she wasn't touching his stomach, but close enough.

Wolfram lifted his head from watching Greta to see Yuuri dancing with yet another young woman. Of course Wolfram could dance with someone, but he didn't really want to. And for an excuse, as if Greta could read his thoughts, asked for him to stay by her, he had happily agreed.

After the dance, Yuuri smiled and they parted. The baby kicked again and Yuuri settled a hand onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, _Fine, I'll tell Wolfram. I'll tell him soon. _

The baby seemed to calm after that, as if he was planning to be annoying untill such was said. Yuuri shook his hand, the baby was going to be a handful, _just like Wolfram. _

Yuuri chuckled to himself and then snapped back to the event when the nobles approached him, who were accompanied by Conrad, Yozak, Gunter and Gwendal and Lady Cheri.

"Have you chosen a young lady?" One noble questioned, smiling.

Yuuri felt the burning sensation return and he smiled nervously, trying to resist the urge to wrap his arms around his stomach and yell at the child to knock it off.

He looked up at the facing looking at him and smiled a more real but faked smile at them. "Honestly, no, no I haven't."

The nobles face fell and a few others sighed and a few other turned their heads, looking for other young woman Yuuri hadn't already met. Yozak just smiled and winked at the double black, Conrad smiled and Gunter looked like he was about to cry…why Yuuri didn't know.

_Blood…_

_Yes?_

_Can you make time speed up?_

_Why?_

_I want this party to end._

_I apologize, I cannot alter time. Perhaps you could visit Shinou? Perhaps he could correct the nobles wrong. _

_No way am I going to some dead king, what kind of king would that make me?_

The only reply Yuuri got was Blood's laughter.

* * *

Murata lay on his back, eyes shut as Shinou sat on the edge of the bed, watching the young sage silently.

They had just finished talking about what had happened between them and Murata had confessed that he had been resisting, which had made it hurt. Of course, Shinou had forced himself onto Murata, which the fault rested with Shinou.

The two were now just sitting -well, Murata was laying- in the dark, silent room.

"You are going to hate me once more…"

Murata snapped into a sitting position, eyes wide glued onto Shinou. "Why?"

Shinou smiled and wove his fingers into Murata's blue-black hair. "I believe I am behind you…actions over the past month."

Murata gasped and soon regretted it, seeing how Shinou took advantage of his open mouth to kiss him, snaking his tongue inside. Murata squeaked loudly, eyes falling shut. He didn't want to fight, his mind and body were tired and he really didn't want a repeat, plus…he wanted to kiss him.

The young sage pulled back, panting, eyes still shut. "How…?"

"How?" Shinou repeated, eyeing the young boy.

"How did you control my body?" Murata opened his eyes to see Shinou smiling slyly.

"I was merged within you."

Murata was about to ask how but then instead asked; "Like Blood with Yuuri?"

Shinou nodded then; "Blood and Yuuri are like that?" his question was answered with a pillow landing against his face.

"I can't believe you! Never, _never_ merge into my body again!"

"So you don't want to be able to touch me anymore?"

"What?"

"To remain tangible, I require to rest within you." Murata turned away from looking at Shinou, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted.

* * *

Yuuri pouted as he stomped down the empty hall to his room. His hormones were acting up and he was pissed, he hadn't gotten to talk to Wolfram even when the party was over. Instead, a few young girls, all of which the nobles hand picked, crowded him afterwards.

Each girl had been trying to push past the other to get close to him or talk to him. Yuuri rolled his eyes, he should have been happy at the party. He had been noticed by a lot of girls, all of which wanted to be with him.

He shook his head wildly as he made his way to his room, slamming the door shut, the sound echoed throughout the hall and many guards and maids heard it.

He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the sheets, not caring enough to change into his pajamas. His hands fisted tightly and pounded the nearest pillow his fists hit. His legs kicking to, he wanted to scream and with his face pressed tightly into the sheets he let out a scream of frustration.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuuri stopped his movements and sat up quickly, eyes wide. He saw Gisela in the door why, smiling nervously.

"Ye--yes?" He asked, eyes wide.

She smiled a reassuring smile to the young king. "I was called, Sir Weller and the others worry about your health."

"Gisela, I'm OK. Really. Nothing is…wrong." He would of said 'different' but that would be lying, but saying nothing was wrong wasn't lying. Yuuri smiled to himself.

"I am required to look over you. Just to make sure. I've been told you've have been eating large amounts then having no appetite at all. That causing me to worry as well." Gisela walked over to Yuuri on the bed and sat down on the edge.

Yuuri took a breath and backed away from her. "You can't tell anyone. No matter what."

She looked at him for a moment then nodded. "I will not tell anyone. My word Your Majesty."

Yuuri took a deep, steadying breath and smiled weakly. "I--I'm pregnant."

Gisela's eyes widened and shook her head, standing up. "What--how?"

_Blood?_

"I'll explain." Yuuri and Gisela turned to see Blood, smiling.

About a million hugs and a thousand tears later, Gisela calmed herself and smiled. Beyond happy, although Yuuri wasn't. He had wanted Wolfram to be the first to know, but then Murata and Ulrike knew then now Gisela.

"I won't tell anyone! I'll just say there's nothing wrong." She squealed happily, then regaining her doctor attitude, she walked out of the room.

Yuuri pulled his tried body out of bed to change to his night clothes. Blood waited quietly as the boy climbed back into bed, heavy eyelids falling shut.

* * *

**A/N::: This chapter is complete, finally! **

**If anything is misspelled or a word is missing, it's because I didn't re-read though the chapter, I was too tired to. Sry.**

**I tried to explain the new, original characters background but as I said before in chapter 19, they're story isn't this one, so their backgrounds here aren't that important. **

**Also, I have an idea for a KKM crossover with Junjou Romantica. Well, it's more like the KKM characters are in the plot of Junjou Romantica and the real JR characters do not exist…**

**Here is who may be who, tell me what you all think;**

**Misaki = Murata **

**Usami = Shinou **

**Hiroki =**

**Nowaki =**

**Miyagi =**

**Shinobu =**

**Ok, so the first two are the only two I think should be who…so, who else should be who? **

**Please help. BTW, one story will be all about one couple then another complete different story with another couple, I think…may change….anyway. **

**Read & Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Love

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters!**

* * *

Akiko and Mitsu walked hand-in-hand though the garden, the sun was shining brightly high up in the blue sky. They were following the young girl Greta, who was Yuuri's daughter, which meant Greta was their grandchild, along the golden-looking stone path.

Greta was pointing to the flowers in a nearby patch, some were blue, others yellow and others red.

"The yellow ones are Beautiful Wolfram, the other yellow ones, that Yuuri said look like sunflowers, are called Innocent Yuuri." The young girl was watering the flowers as she talked about them.

"Lady Cheri grows these flowers and then names them. Most commonly after her sons or herself." Greta said absently. "Oh, and after Yuuri."

Mitsu was off looking into the sky, she noticed a few skeletons with brown dragon-like wings fly above. "Greta?"

The young girl turned and looked up into Mitsu's face. "Yes?"

Taji pointed to the bone-creatures in the sky.

Greta followed her arm and nodded, a smile lighting her face. "Oh, those. Their called Kohi. They're demons who are very friendly and they don't really talk. Well, they do, but I can never understand what they say." Greta answered eyes wide, lighting up with happiness.

Mitsu nodded and continued to stare at them unblinkingly. "I like them…"

Turning to face the Goth-girl, Akiko pouted. "You like anything involved in Goth-like things. Like skeletons." on the final word, Akiko pointed up to the Kohi with her middle finger and her index finger.

Mitsu smiled a flirty grin and shrugged, palms facing the sky.

Seiji and Ryoichi sat under a cherry blossom tree. "It is always spring here?" Ryoichi asked, catching a falling cherry petal in his palm.

Seiji rolled his black eyes up to the heavens. "How would I know? Go ask Yuuri."

"What are we going to do?" Takashi asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Yuuri doesn't seem to set on telling anyone." Isamu answered, head titling back, resting on the tree trunk, eyes closed. "What happened when you talked with Wolfram?"

Isamu could feel Ryoichi smiling, but the smile felt a bit sad. He said nothing, waiting for him to answer.

"That boy believes that with what he had said to Yuuri the night their engagement ended that he has no right to ask or try to be with Yuuri."

Seiji opened his eyes and lifted his head, turning to look at the other. "I didn't do anything. What could I have done? Say he was overreacting?" Ryoichi answered Seiji's unspoken question. "He was to depressed, It would have fallen on deaf ears anyway."

Isamu only watched Ryoichi with unblinking eyes, he them closed his eyes and shook his head. "What are we going to do…" He muttered almost inaudibly.

Akiko and Mitsu sat on the stone steps of the castle, watching the solders under Wolfram's order train with the blonde prince.

Akiko was leaning back, her elbows on the next step up, supporting her weight. Mitsu sat next to her with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs.

"What'd you and Yuuri talk about the first night we arrived here?"

Mitsu smiled at her. "I found out how they had broken up." The her smiled turned sly. "And I accidentally caught them."

The blonde lifted her head, looking at the girl beside her. "Really?"

"Wait. Caught what?"

"Yuuri and Wolfram."

"Doing What?"

"Uh…"

Akiko blushed and smiled almost shyly. "Did you see them?" Mitsu shook her head. "No, but I heard. I didn't say anything though."

Changing the subject; "What did you find out from Blood?" Maiya sighed at the question.

"Well, he told me about the Nobles meeting and their plan to find Yuuri someone to give him a child, which I just don't understand. Yes, for the kingdom, but Murata said they hadn't done that before--"

"So why start now?" Taji interrupted, eyes narrowed.

Maiya shook her head. "And I also found out from Blood that for Mazoku males, its normal and common for pregnancy."

"So why…?"

"Blood said that he was a being called Soushu 4000 years ago and said he took all knowledge of such things away, it's been forgotten over time." Akiko replied all of the knowledge of what she gathered from Blood.

"The Nobles just don't want Yuuri and Wolfram to be with each other." Mitsu said, not as a question, it was a clear statement.

Akiko nodded, eyes shinny, meaning she was near tears. "How dare they, they have no right."

"They are the Nobles after all---,"

"That doesn't give them the right to control Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship." Akiko cut her off, hands thrown in the air.

* * *

Yuuri sat in his office, forging a happy smile as the nobles stood in the now suddenly to small of an office.

One young girl after another walked into the room to talk with Yuuri. Of course, most of them flirted and Yuuri did his best to act like his old happy-loving-life self.

He smiled at them and finally after the last one left the room he began to glare. "What is it with all of you?" He snapped, his hormones beginning to act up and he did nothing to try to control them.

"Your Majesty?" One noble asked, almost stuttering. "What is it you mean?"

"You all keep pushing me to find some girl I like, because you want me to give you a damn heir but I'm only sixteen! I don't need to think about having a kid--" his voice faltered but he shook his head and continued. "let alone getting married! What is with all of you people!?!"

Yuuri was now standing, hands flat on his desk, eyes narrowed. Completely fed up with the Nobles, they continuously pushed girls into his face hoping for him to fall for one.

He couldn't believe them, how could they? Did they want him to have a child at his age?

A sharp kick had him spare a quick glare down to his stomach, right. He was going to have a child at his age. Wait. No, he'd be seventeen when he would…_give bi-birth_…he shook that thought away. His birthday was in a few mouths, he'd be seventeen so the baby would be born when he was seventeen.

_Finally grasping the fact you can birth children?_

_No. kind of… shut up!_

Gunter then cut in. "Perhaps His Majesty should begin his lesson for today."

"He needs to work on his paperwork." Gwendal corrected.

"I can do both." Yuuri muttered, falling back into his chair heavily, taking a deep breath.

Gunter and Gwendal looked at each other for a moment then ordered the others out, a few tried to argue but with a quick look at how tired Yuuri looked had them out the door with the others.

* * *

Three-in-a-half hours later Yuuri was sitting in his office, signing paperwork as Gunter was teaching about some long-dead queen and some other things Yuuri tuned out absently.

He often took a deep, steadying breath every so often to keep his temper in check. He felt like crying but refused to. He was tired, he wanted to sleep and never wake up. At least for a few days at least.

"Gunter…m'tired." Yuuri felt like his body had been drugged to sleep, but he fought to stay awake.

Gunter was about to answer when the nobles opened the door. Gunter shut the book he had been reading from with a loud snap. "Can this not wait?"

"He's been with you for three hours and a few young women are on their way here to meet with him, he can resume his work later."

Yuuri looked up from the paper he was signing to watch the fight unfold. He felt like crying. He wanted Wolfram, not for anything perverted, just to hold him or better yet, to burn everyone in the room to a crisp.

Yuuri watched with tired eyes, the sound of the argument seemed really loud, like they were all talking into megaphones or yelling right into his ears.

A series of sharp kicks and then a painful burning heat hit his body as if he was hit with a wreaking ball. He felt like crying, screaming and throwing something.

And that is what he did. He let his hormones take him over. He didn't care if anyone knew, not anymore.

"Shut up!" He screamed, slapping his hands over his ears. When the sound didn't stop he picked up the nearest book and chucked it at the nearest person, which so happened to be Wolfram's uncle, not Cheri's brother, the other uncle. He was to busy fighting with everyone else and it hit him in the back of the head.

At that point everyone turned to Yuuri. He was crying, not even trying to hold back the tears. His hands were again clasped tightly to his ears.

Gunter rushed over to him. "What's wrong Your Majesty!?!" He asked, reaching out to touch the young boy.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he pushed Gunter away roughly, causing him to fall out of his chair and landing on the floor. Tears that seemed to be the size of pennies fell from his eyes, his eyes started to hurt but he couldn't stop.

Gunter and a few other nobles tried to hold the young king, but he just threw a fit, kicking, screaming and slapping their hands away, leaving a few red marks on their hands as he did so.

Yuuri heard Gwendal say something but his ears refused to listen to what was said. Yuuri covered his eyes with his hands, he hated acting like a child, throwing himself to the floor in a fit but he was upset and couldn't take it anymore. He screamed again in frustration, and kicked again, hitting a noble who had again, tried to touch him.

* * *

Conrad entered the room and took in the scene before him. Yuuri was crying and throwing a fit in the corner and Gunter was trying to reason with him, a few nobles were watching helplessly and the other nobles were trying to assist Gunter.

The solider walked over to Yuuri and knelt down beside him. "Your Majesty." He said, his voice calm and soothing but Yuuri didn't hear the sound or what was said. He didn't want to.

The burning heat increased and Yuuri kicked again. Conrad placed a gentle hand on the teens shoulder and Yuuri pushed him away, hard.

"Your Majesty! Tell us what's wrong!" Conrad ordered sharply, wanting to help but not knowing how.

Crying harder, shook his head. He wanted everyone to leave him alone, he wanted Wolfram and only him. He somehow got to his feet without anyone stopping him and ran from the room.

Of course he was followed, shouts that called after him telling him to stop, to calm down, to return to the office but he ignored it all and kept running, eyes shut tightly.

_Yuuri. Stop._

The command wasn't yelled, wasn't said sharply. It was said in a calm voice yet Yuuri obeyed. He slowed to a stop and opened his eyes. Sunlight hit his eyes and he threw up an arm to shield his eyes from the light.

He saw Akiko and Mitsu sitting on the steps a few feet in front of him. He also saw Wolfram and his men running around the castle, but all Yuuri really saw was the blonde. He was yelling at the men to pick up the pace.

Yuuri was about to run to the blonde, completely uncaring of what others thought or wanted but then he heard the footfalls from behind him. His eyes narrowed and felt like crying and screaming and throwing things all over again.

The heat fell over him again and he fell to the stone floor with a slight cry, though loud enough that everyone heard.

His arms were wrapped around his stomach, the kicking hurt and he didn't know if the heat was hurting the baby or caused by the baby. Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal and the nobles caught up to him.

Akiko and Mitsu turned to see their son on his knees in pain, they both gasped, Akiko would had run to him if Mitsu hadn't grabbed her wrist.

Akiko looked at the other girl as Mitsu shook her head. Akiko sat back down, she wasn't what Yuuri needed.

Yuuri pushed them all away and shook his head as all the voices seemed to clump together and then the sound felt far to loud. Hand clamped over his ears, shaking his head he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He kept pushing who ever tried to touch him, not caring who it was.

Wolfram felt a lump form in his throat and he couldn't take it. Yuuri was upset, far more upset than he had ever been.

He walked over to him. "He pushes everyone away." Conrad said, warning Wolfram as he reached out to touch Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri had his eyes shut tightly but the touch was familiar and he didn't push away, he was crying and the tears felt like bombs falling from his eyes. He opened his eyes a bit but his tears clouded his vision, he took a deep breath but his cries didn't stop.

He felt Wolfram's hand on his shoulder, he stopped kicking and fidgeting and his cries slowed to shuttering breaths.

Wolfram almost fell back when Yuuri threw himself into his arms. Wolfram tightened his arm around the slender king waist, his other hand on the nape of Yuuri's neck and let him calm.

Emerald eyes widened. "His body heat is too high…" Wolfram murmured, loud enough for the others to hear.

Yuuri slid his arms around Wolfram's waist tightly, hugging tightly. "Gunter, go get Gisela." Conrad ordered and Yuuri shook his head. "mm fin."

Wolfram looked down to the top of Yuuri's head. "Yuu--Your Majesty, we cannot understand what you said." Wolfram said softly.

Yuuri lifted his head up from Wolfram's chest. "I said 'I'm fine'!" tears fell from black eyes, the words seemed to have been choked out.

Wolfram slipped his hand onto Yuuri's head and stroked his hair lovingly. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

Yuuri pressed his face against Wolfram's chest, not answering. "Your Majesty, Tell us what's wrong."

The double black felt his anger rise and his hand fisted and he thumped Wolfram's shoulder. "Somp calling mhh at!"

Wolfram couldn't help it, he laughed and smiled. "What?"

Yuuri turned his head and shouted. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" He startled everyone but Wolfram just tightened his arms around him.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?"

Yuuri felt his heart tighten and he pressed his face to Wolfram's shoulder.

"Well. I said I'd tell them if you didn't. So,"

"I'm pregnant!" Yuuri shouted, cutting off Blood and he heard gasps erupt from all around and Wolfram's hands fell away. Yuuri winced, tears returning, wanting his arms back around him but instead he pushed himself to sit up and saw that not only Wolfram but everyone was wide-eyed.

"I believe I can explain."

Everyone turned to look at Gisela, everyone but Wolfram and Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes were glued to the stone floor. Wolfram's eyes were glued to Yuuri.

"Alright…" Conrad began.

"How can His Majesty be…" Gunter almost fainted.

Blood and Gisela sighed in unison. "We'll explain."

----------

Yuuri lay in his bed on his side, eyes fluttered for a moment then finally opened. He was greeted by a dark room, the curtains that were attached to the four-poster bed were down, cutting off Yuuri from the rest of the room and world.

"Your awake." Yuuri's body tingled as he turned to face Wolfram.

"How long have I been asleep?" He mumbled tiredly as he pushed his tired body toward Wolfram.

"I'd say a good ten hours." Wolfram laughed at Yuuri's shocked and surprised expression.

The young double black was now fully awake, he sat up and blinked a few timed to shoo away the fog in his mind.

"By the way, the heat you were feeling was because the baby is a fire elemental."

Yuuri turned to glare and pout at his lover, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just like you."

"So that's what you meant." Yuuri sighed, arms falling to his sides.

A sharp kick had Yuuri's arms around his stomach and he growled, truly glairing at Wolfram. "You. Are. Never. Touching me. Again." Wolfram burst out laughing.

Yuuri picked up a pillow and brought it down onto of Wolfram's head. "Not joking!"

"Oh come on Yuuri!" Wolfram laughed, pushing the pillow away from his face. Once the pillow was away from his face he twisted around to face Yuuri.

Pulling the double black onto his lap, pressing his lips to Yuuri's. The young king smiled into the kiss and pushed Wolfram back onto the sheets.

"By the way," Yuuri said slyly, crawling down to Wolfram's waist.

Emerald eyes wide, "By the way what?"

"Did Blood tell you?"

"Yuuri! What?"

"About my cravings." Yuuri pulled Wolfram's pants off of him and Wolfram shot up into a sitting position. "What cravings?"

"You." Wolfram back onto the sheets, hands tangled in Yuuri's hair as Yuuri took Wolfram into his mouth.

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

**Scene; Yuuri and Wolfram; their first time**

Yuuri lay on his stomach, his cheek resting on the pillow, his eyes shut tightly. His arms were at his sides, hands clenched into fists. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but he was afraid to.

The young king felt the bed dip and felt the body heat from Wolfram wonder over to his body as the blonde crawled closer.

"Nervous?" Wolfram asked, his hand placed gently on Yuuri's back, feeling tense muscles.

Yuuri's eyes sprang open and he twisted around into a sitting position, eyes wide but narrowed, locked onto his lover.

"Of course I am! I've never done this before!"

The blonde blinked. "Never?"

"Never!" Yuuri confirmed, nodding stiffly.

"Never…?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes and picked up a pillow and hit Wolfram with it.

"I just said that!"

"Yeah, but I don't understand. Do you mean you've never had sex before or that you've never pleasured yourself before or both…?"

Emerald eyes met nervous Black eyes. Yuuri looked away, eyes glued to the amber colored drapes that cut them and their bed off from the rest of the room, suddenly very nervous that he sat, in full view of Wolfram, on their huge bed, completely naked.

Wolfram crawled closer to the other and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. "Yuuri?"

"Neither." Yuuri whispered, almost silently.

"What?"

"Neither! I've never done either!"

Wolfram smiled then laughed and Yuuri blushed and quickly turned away from the blonde in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Yuuri. I didn't mean to laugh." Wolfram said, hugging Yuuri, pressing his chest against Yuuri's back.

Yuuri's face flushed, seemingly his face began to glow crimson as Wolfram pushed Yuuri into the sheets. Yuuri turned his head to press his face into the pillow.

Wolfram's hands ran over Yuuri's body gently, Wolfram's fingers wondered down lower to Yuuri's butt, Yuuri jerked his head up and reached behind him, trying to smack the blondes hands away.

Without a word, Wolfram's hand moved away. For a moment, Wolfram sat back, his arms supporting his weight and then Yuuri felt the bed dip, and Wolfram then straddled Yuuri's thighs.

"Wolf--!" Yuuri cried as Wolfram leaned forwards, pressing close to Yuuri as he did so.

Yuuri heard the bedside table drawer open then closed. Yuuri felt his wrists wrapped in a cool silk cloth then pulled back to be tied behind his back. He twisted his wrists for a moment then decided to turned his head the best he could to look up at Wolfram.

"Uh…Wol---"

He was silenced by Wolfram lips on his own. Wolfram pulled back and opened the small jar of lube.

"Wolf!" Yuuri wined, eyes wide, body twisting.

Wolfram smiled and dipped two figures into the jar then rubbed one over and around Yuuri's tight opening.

Yuuri twisted his wrists within his restraints as he felt one figure press against the tight ring of muscle, Wolfram pushed the tip of his finger in, to the first digit. Yuuri tugged on his restraints as another figure was added, fingers sliding deep.

The young double black twisted his body as Wolfram separated his two fingers forming a scissoring movement. Yuuri gasped, his body feeling far too hot for comfort.

Wolfram's fingers were replaced by Wolfram's cock and Yuuri's mouth opened in a silent gasp, eyes narrowed the shut tightly.

As Wolfram pushed into Yuuri slowly, Yuuri tried in vain to free his hands. Yuuri cried out. "Wolfram! St--stop! It.. h--hurts!" the double black panted, Wolfram leaned down to lick Yuuri's ears, distracting the young king from the pain below.

* * *

**A/N::: **Sorry 4 any grammer mistakes or spelling errors** Chapter twenty one is complete! And also, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**My fic; Fairytale; won't be up for a while but I may post mini-one shots every once in a while. **

**I'll take one-shot requests! And not just for KKM! ^-^ Just send my a prompt! **

**Read **&** Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Haywire Hormones

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou!!!

**IMPORTANT::: My Yuuram story, the one that is crossed-over with Kuroshitsuji, is being re-written, chapters are being revised and new chapters are being added. **

**I am also renaming the story from Yuuram to Take Me Away, based on the song sung by Avril Lavigne, it won't be up at least for a mouth or a little more. **

**But be on the look out! **

* * *

Akiko, Mitsu, Seiji and Ryoichi said their good-byes as they stood in the pond with Yuuri and Murata ready to return to Earth.

Yuuri had been told by Murata that Miko wanted to see him, so she could talk to him about being pregnant, Wolfram had laughed at that and Yuuri had pouted and dreaded the moment he was meet up with his mother.

"Come back soon Yuuri!" Greta called at the were engulfed in water.

* * *

Yuuri now sat in the living room with his mother, father, and older brother. He sat on the sofa and the three adults stood in front of him.

Miko was looking extremely happy.

Shori was acting a lot like Gwendal and being silent and his eye was twitching.

And Sohma looked pale as a ghost and looked about to faint.

"I thought Murata already told you…" Yuuri asked, eyes glued to his family.

"He did! Oh but Sohma and Sho-chan didn't believe him!" Miko giggled happily, clapping her hands together to find her youngest son pregnant to be true.

"It's not possible!" Shori yelled. "Men canNOT get pregnant!"

"Mazoku males can." Yuuri added, holding up a finger pointing to the sky, an innocent expression on his face.

"Yuu-Chan…you do realize you are not mazoku…" Sohma said slowly, using his neck-name to help sooth the conversation.

"I am half Mazoku!" Yuuri stood up, eyes wide and he could swear the baby was getting upset. "In case you've forgotten, You're a mazoku too dad!"

"I do remember, and Your still half human, which means…"

"Blood."

"What?" all three said, eyes wide and blinking in confusion.

"Blood. You know about him mom."

"OH! I do know! He's a…well… oh and it's Mama, Yuu-Chan!"

Yuuri fell back onto the sofa with a loud sigh. "Blood another personality of mine. Though he didn't start out that way…"

"Anyway. I'm pregnant. And that's that." Yuuri added.

* * *

A few hours later Yuuri collapsed onto his bed in his room, his face pressed into the pillows. After all the explaining and arguing, Sohma and Shori were still skeptical about Yuuri being with child.

Yuuri took a deep breath and pulled a pillow over his head and drifted to sleep.

A little past midnight Yuuri awoke in a fit and bolted into a sitting position. He'd been tossing and turning ever since he had fallen asleep. "What is with me?" Yuuri panted, feeling that his body was too hot for comfort.

He threw off the covers and forced himself to lay down once again. He closed his eyes tightly and he continued to toss and turn.

He opened his eyes a while later to see it was one am and pulled himself off his bed and stumbled through the darkness of his room to the door.

He pulled the door open and almost fell twice while walking down the stairs and tripped once over his feet, luckily, the sofa broke his fall.

"Damn!" He muttered and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge door and squinted his eyes as light flooded his sight.

"What are you doing up?" Yuuri jumped into the air with a girlish squeal and almost slipped and fell.

"Shori! What are you---!?!"

"I asked you first," Shori cut in, holding up a hand. "You OK? Your face his red."

"What?" Yuuri put a hand to his cheek, "I feel fine…"

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep! What's your reason!?!" Yuuri glared.

"I have to meet Bob in a few hours. So I'm getting up now so I don't forget anything."

Yuuri crossed his arms and pouted, he felt like screaming again. _Why though??_

"What some water?"

Yuuri nodded, still glairing and pouting. He took the glass and drank only to spit all that was in his mouth out.

_Why now…?_ Yuuri's eyes widened and he pushed the cup away.

"What's wrong?" Shori asked, eyeing his younger brother with concern.

"No-Nothing!" Yuuri stammered as he backed away from Shori and out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lying in bed, Yuuri tossed and turned, kicked and fussed wildly, trying to get comfortable. Though he couldn't. He felt a gentle kick and he turned again, facing the wall.

_This is ridicules! _Yuuri sat up and kicked the blankets off him angrily. A heat fell over his body and then Blood was standing beside him, arms crossed over his chest, eyes half-lidded, face one of a cross between annoyance and concern.

"Why don't you just go back to Shin Makoku?" Blood's voice was flat, emotionless.

"I won't give into these stupid cravings!"

Blood lifted an eyebrow, though his facial expression never changing. "No. You don't want to go back and face him."

"What?"

Blood laughed. "You don't want him to laugh at you and call you a wimp, that's why you're not going back." Blood's answer was a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! So what if that is the reason! Shut up!"

Blood smile was like an evil, sly smile. Yuuri blinked and found himself on his back, hands pinned to the sheets on either side of his head, black eyes staring into green almost black eyes.

"Wha--Get off!" Yuuri ordered, twisting his hands in hopes of getting free.

Without replying, Blood leaned down and tongue snaking out and licked the shell of Yuuri's ear slowly, "Why?" He whispered, "You'll continue to be uncomfortable if I leave you alone."

Yuuri glared and jerked his head away as much as he could. "Shut up! Get off you pervert!" Yuuri's cheeks dusted pink as Blood bit his ear, tugging gently.

The young double-black closed his eyes, body shaking. "Go back." Yuuri opened his eyes, Blood was looking down at him, eyes laughing at him.

"Ah…"

"Go back to Shin Makoku, unless," Blood leaned down, their noses almost touching. "You want me to continue…"

Yuuri made a squawking sound and pushed himself off the bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. "I can't go back tonight!"

"I'll give you till tomorrow at noon." Blood purred and Yuuri glared, picking up a nearby baseball magazine and throwing his at the others head, though the book fell to the mattress as Blood became light specks and the rush of heat entered Yuuri's body.

"Damn that pervert."

* * *

"What are you doing back? I though you'd be gone for a week…" Wolfram asked as Yuuri stepped from the fountain.

"What?" Yuuri snapped. "You don't want to see me?"

Wolfram blinked, eyes wide. "I didn't say that," He answered slowly. "I just thought you wouldn't be returning for awhile, why back to early?"

He was answered by Yuuri grabbing his wrist in a tight hold and pulled him away from the fountain and to the castle.

"Yuuri!" The young king didn't answer, afraid he'd yell if he opened his mouth.

* * *

Yuuri leaned forward, biting into the junction of the blondes neck and shoulder. Wolfram's startled step back didn't get Yuuri to pull back.

"Wimp! What are you doing!" Wolfram yelled, he was being pushed back, his body pinned to the door, Yuuri's body pressing against him.

The young kings hands wondered down from Wolfram's shoulders to his waist, unclipping his belt, letting the sword at the blondes side to fall to the floor with a loud clacking sound, Yuuri's hands wondered beneath Wolfram's shirt and jacket.

His right hand wondered up Wolfram's stomach to his chest, Yuuri rubbed one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand moved down to the blondes pants, tugging on them but not pulling them off.

Arching into the touch of Yuuri's right hand, Wolfram closed his eyes, moaning softly. Yuuri bit down harder and Wolfram gasped, eyes popping open and glairing down at Yuuri. "Yuuri!"

Lifting his head, Yuuri licked the wound, soothing the stinging feeling and looked up at the blonde. His black eyes half-glazed.

Yuuri pushed his hips closer to Wolfram, the blondes eyes widened and then closed just as quickly, turning his head away as he groaned.

Wolfram felt his cheeks heat and knew he was blushing, hands moving to Yuuri's shoulders, he tried to push the other away but Yuuri only pressed himself closer.

"St--stop…" Wolfram panted slowly as Yuuri bent his head to lick the shell of Wolfram's ear.

Wrapping one arm around Wolfram's waist, Yuuri pressed his lips to the blondes, tongue sliding out slowly, licking Wolfram's lips untill the boy parted them, allowing Yuuri's tongue to snake inside.

Tongues battled for a few moments before Yuuri got impatient and pulled his mouth away from the other. The young prince blinked, watching the double black slid down to his knees. Gasping as his pants were pulled down.

"Yuuri! St--" Wolfram was cut short as Yuuri nipped and licked at his clothed erection, groaning at the heated tingling feeling that shot up his body.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram free from the confines of his underwear. licking the tip gently, sending tingles up the blondes spine, before taking the entire length in his mouth.

Wolfram cried out, hands fisting in Yuuri's hair. Emerald eyes that were darkened with lust opened a little to watch Yuuri, Wolfram shook his head quickly, blonde hair fanning around his head with each turn of his head, as he came, Yuuri swallowed what he caught in his mouth, licking his fingers clean of all that fell onto his hand.

"Horny wimp." Wolfram whispered as Yuuri stood up, licking his lips.

Yuuri took hold of Wolfram's hands as he stepped back untill his knees hit the edge of the bed, Wolfram blinked for a moment, then smiled, understanding what Yuuri wanted…needed.

Yuuri let himself fall back onto the bed, waiting almost impatiently as Wolfram simply stood at the foot of the bed, watching him.

Wolfram reached up to unbutton his blue uniform jacket, sliding the fabric off his shoulders, he lifted the hem of his white shirt and pulled it up over his head, dropping it to the floor.

Black eyes widened, hands moving to unbutton his pajama top, tossing it aside, all the while darkened emerald eyes watching his every movement. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly as Wolfram moved to unzip his pants.

He heard Wolfram swallow his laughter. Yuuri felt the bed dip as Wolfram leaned over, his hands on either side of Yuuri's head, legs on either side of Yuuri's legs, holding his, completely naked, body up.

"Don't be embarrassed." He cooed, lifting a hand to brush a few strands of black hair away from Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri shook his head, cheeks heating. "You've seen me before…" Wolfram murmured, leaning down to lick Yuuri's lips.

Yuuri lifted his hands to cover his already tightly shut eyes as he felt Wolfram pulling his pajama bottoms down and off of him.

Black eyes widened as one figure pressed against his tight entrance. Squirming, Yuuri parted his figures to peer out from behind them, gasping when the one finger entered him. "Wolf…" he breathed, eyes narrowing as a sound finger entered.

"Impatient wimp." Wolfram laughed, pulling his fingers out, leaning down as Yuuri leaned forward, lips meeting, mouths opening, tongues exploring. Wolfram pulled back and Yuuri shifted, only to wince, noticing Wolfram had entered him.

Wolfram mouth was now on one nipple, he laughed against Yuuri's chest, causing warm air to run over the tight nub. "You are so easy to distract."

Yuuri turned his face away, eyes narrowed in embarrassment. "Shut up." He muttered, lifting his hip, silently asking for the blonde to move.

Pulling back, Wolfram thrust in again, Yuuri's eyes widen ding and gasping, tossing his hand from side to side as ecstasy raked through his body. His toes curling as Wolfram bent to lick his ear, nipping lightly.

Yuuri arched up as he felt himself climax, coming over his and Wolfram's stomachs and chests, crying out as Wolfram gave one last thrust, harder than all the rest and came deep inside, pulling out to lay beside the young king who, just like himself, was panting.

"By the way, Wolf, Next time we want to have a child, you're carrying." Yuuri said sleepily as he turned to snuggled into the blondes side.

Wolfram blushed, eyes lighter. "Stupid wimp." He mumbled, drifting to sleep along with Yuuri.

* * *

**A/N::: ***Sry 4 any Misspellings or grammer mistakes*****

**Complete! This one-shot is continuing from Accepting Love, prompt given by CrazyCartSalad… **

**I rewrote it cause the first version was one I did when I was lazy and tired, and so it wasn't all that good, this one it a little better I think. **

**Read** & **Review!**


	23. NEWS

**IMPORTANT**:::

Poll on my profile. Vote if you want a sequel to this story Accepting Love.

**ALSO**:::

I am re-writing this stories chapters, slowly, but I am. I may not re-write all the chapters, IDK right now. You'll know which are re-written because I'll write *Re-Write* at the top of each I've re-wrote.


End file.
